Twinlets
by Xela Xe
Summary: Sequel to Singlets: Will and Spike are twins who have been lusting after their new, but sadly taken, roommate. What happens when Buffy comes home drunk one night and announces her split with one Riley Finn? Adult fun with twins: Spillfy of course! Contain
1. Part I

Buffy Summers tumbled into her apartment at four in the morning absolutely shit-faced de-runk. She giggled and fell face first into the couch. It was soft and pretty, not like Riley. Fucking Riley Finn. Who the hell did he think he was? He dumped her! HE dumped HER! She let out an unlady-like snort. Like he had business dumping anyone. Maybe she would send him a 'thank you' card, cause damn. The boy was boring AND he was a bad lay. Buffy decided that yep, he was quite possibly the worst lay of her life. She should totally drink to that. Buffy tried to sit up to find some more alcohol, but she ended up falling off the couch with a loud thunk. She giggled again, and enjoyed her buzz spread-eagle on the floor. A fuzzy, blurry face appeared in front of her.

"Shpike!" she exclaimed happily. Oh yeah, one of two of the big reasons Riley had dumped her. Well, big was still a mystery, since Buffy hadn't actually seen the, ah, goods of her two very hot roommates. But judging by the package being sported in front of her...BIG. And William had to be just as big as Spike 'cause they were, well, twins. And that was the rule: identical twins had to be identical. In every way. Especially the two hottest twins on the planet. With big packages. Buffy sat up to get a closer look.

Spike had to admit, a trashed Buffy Summers was one of the most amusing things on the planet. The girl did not know how to hold her liquor, and from the smell of her, she'd been partying for a while. And then she sat up and started eyeballing his crotch. Fuck. He'd wanted the little blonde since the moment she'd waltzed into his life. But she'd been dating that wanker Riley since they met, and what she was doing right now was just cruel. He felt his cock responding to her drunken perusal, and let out a tortured whimper. Life was not fair. He heard a male laugh behind him and flipped the bird at his brother. Will walked around the couch and laughed harder when he saw the state of his drunken roommate. She graced him with a smile that took his breath away.

"Will-ee-yum!" she giggled. Her eye fixated on his lip. "Yum! Yummy!" Will froze where he was. Buffy reached up and softly touched his cheek. Will forgot how to breath. Her fingers drifted lightly over his lips and a breathy moan escaped his lips. He was on the verge of tackling her and having his wicked way...except no, she was trashed, had a boyfriend, and he just had way too much lo--respect for the girl. That would have to wait until she was sober. With extreme will power, Will caught her hand and placed a not-so-chaste kiss on her palm.

"Mornin' beautiful. Looks like you've had quite a night. Where's Captain Cardboard this fine evening?" he asked. She broke out in a pout, and Will couldn't take his eyes off that lower lip. God, even drunk the chit was ridiculously hot. A strong hand gripped his shoulder painfully. Apparently Spike was just as affected as he was.

"Fuck him!" Buffy exclaimed with a vehemence only a drunk person could muster. Will and Spike exchanged very interested looks. Buffy was constantly defending her boring dope of a boyfriend. "He dumped me. The fucker."

"Did he now?" Spike asked. Of all the stupid things the git had done, this had to take the bloody cake. Riley soddin' Finn dumped Buffy? The best thing that could possibly happen to any man, and he let her go. Well, Spike had a few ideas on how to make the pouting girl perk up.

"Ye-p," Buffy said, popping the p, "He was all 'You don't love me enough' and bullshit bullshit bullshit and he said, he said 'Living with two men is inap...inarpro...in-a-pro-preeyat for a lady.' Well, y'know what? Fuck him! Whatever, I do what I want! Just 'cause you're both soooooo way hotter than he is and and and THEN! Oh, THEN he said that I was always thinkin' about you two when I was with HIM, which whatever cause he was a lousy lay anyway, so I had to do SOMEHTING, you know? Only he didn't really like that when I told him." Spike and Will grinned at each other. This was beyond fabulous. "And THEN I told him it so wasn't true, 'cuz if I was thinkin' of you...and you...I would TOTALLY so have been screaming. Loudly. Many times." She seemed very pleased with herself.

Spike lost it. He could just see that ponce's face when Buffy went on her rant. He really really hated Riley Finn, and he'd been trying to get Buffy to dump his sad ass since she moved into their apartment. He was just so rigid and unimaginative, and he hated Spike and William with a passion. Not that the feeling wasn't mutually returned. But now he was out of the picture, which meant Operation Seduce Buffy would go into full effect without any nasty obstacles or nasty repercussions to weigh on Buffy's conscience.

"Well luv...that's quite a way to go," Will said. He was right there with Spike though, his insides doing a snoopy dance that Captain Anal Retentive was out of their lives...and Buffy Summers was enthusiastically single. Which meant all they had to do was make her realize that there was nothing wrong with indulging herself...continuously...for the rest of their lives.

"It was fun," Buffy said, pulling herself back into a sitting position. She grabbed the front of Will's shirt and pulled him down to her. Their lips were inches apart and Will was captivated as the tip of her tongue darted out. "He's jealous 'cause you are way hotter 'n' him."

Will was sure she said something, but he was having a really hard time concentrating on anything except that flash of tongue. The swelling in his jeans was painful, and the scent of Buffy flooded his senses.

Spike took pity on his brother. "Time to get you to bed, luv!"

Buffy slowly came to, fighting against the alcohol that still had control of her brain. What happened last night? She laid there, very warm and surprisingly comfortable, as she tried to run through the events of the night. Oh yeah. Riley dumped her for a series of bullshit reasons, the first being she didn't love him enough, the last being her supposed infidelity with her roommates. Make that mental infidelity. She'd then called up Faith and indulged in a lot of alcohol and an anti-Riley rant, which Faith seemed to have loved. Then...Oh. Oh no! She had vague recollections of coming home absolutely trashed and telling Spike and Will...things. She let out a strangled groan and burrowed into her pillow. Her surprisingly firm pillow that smelled very male. She suddenly realized that she was quite firmly pinned between two very hard, distinctly male bodies.

Cracking open one eye, Buffy was graced with a spectacular, up-close view of Spike's beautifully sculpted chest. His hand was settled possessively on her waist, and his leg was thrown carelessly over her hip. Will was at her back, suctioned closely to her body, one arm banded firmly around her, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She refused to acknowledge their dual state of arousal.

Oh God.

How had she ended up here? In this position? With her roommates? Her very hot, undeniably sexy, barely clothed, twin roommates? She was in her tank top and underwear, and she knew they wouldn't have...taken advantage...of her while she was drunk. She ignored the voice in her head that said if they had, she wouldn't have been complaining. She was distracted by another glimpse of Spike's chest and found herself desperate to discover is Will's matched. Because WOW. She felt a blush rising as warmth flooded through her womb and moisture began gathering between her legs. She needed to get out of there now. Lusting after her sexy roommates was a big NO, her body's reactions be damned.

With a sigh, she began half heartedly untangling herself from their tight grips. Thankfully, she somehow managed to get out of the bed without waking either of them. She glanced back, and her brain began malfunctioning when the twins settled into an intimate embrace, contented sighs escaping from their full lips. Shaking off the naughty fantasies, Buffy turned and sprinted to the bathroom. She needed a very cold shower very quickly.

"Me thinks the lady wants us," Will said without bothering to open his eyes. He curled further into his brother's embrace, nuzzling into his chest.

"Yeah...but y'know she's gonna fight it," Spike responded, attempting to ignore his brother's ministrations. The seduction of the fiery blonde they'd both been lusting for was not something they could fuck up...because this one very well could be The One.

"You were awake for that little scene, n'est pas? The sharp breaths, poundin' heart...that delicious smell. Oh Ms. Summers wants us in a bad way," Will assured, nibbling up the column of Spike's throat. He was rewarded with a strangled moan. "I don't think she'll give us half as much trouble as you think. Token protests at the most."

"Well then, big brother," Spike gasped, "I suppose we should be there when our Buffy gets out of the shower...just to make sure she's...clean."

Buffy always did her best thinking in the shower. And this situation with her roommates definitely deserved her best thinking. Because she was insanely attracted to both of them. Not just Will or just Spike; but the individuals as well as the idea of them together. The three of them. The idea was exciting and naughty and maybe she was the sick pervert Riley had accused her of being last night. Because it was wrong, right, to want them both? She sighed and turned the hot water up a bit.

OK, so she had an...unusual obsession with Spike and Will. But that was fine, because Spike and Will were unusual twins. They did everything they could do together. They didn't like to be apart, and even though they had separate bedrooms, Buffy was pretty sure they slept in the same bed. So they shared everything in their lives...why not her?

Part of their appeal was the fact that there were two of them. Spike was superficially the rough-and-tumble bad boy. But really, he was incredibly sensitive and extremely loyal to his friends. Will, on the other hand, was considered the refined one--but only in public. Out of the public spot light, he was crude and delighted in finding new ways to make Buffy blush. The two of them separate were delicious. But together...together they were truly electrifying. And she wanted both of them.

_That's wrong and disgusting!_ Prudish Buffy protested. _Pick one and date him if you must, but two? Mom would disown you._ Buffy decided not to even think about her mother. That was a whole 'nother can of worms.

_Oh, get laid!_ The purely sexual part of her said. _ If they both want you and you want both of them, at the same time or whatever, then what's wrong with it? You're not hurting anyone, and let's be honest...you've wanted them since you walked into this apartment the first time._

The sexual side had a point. Except this could all go horribly wrong, and she'd loose two of the best friends she'd ever had.

_You going to sit there and think about what if, or take your chance at happiness?_

I think it's time to take a risk, Buffy decided. BUT--self preservation kicking in--I'm not going to put myself out there. I'm going to wait and look for the signs and go from there. That way, there would be no embarrassing scenes, no potentially awkward rejections, and no fallout of any kind. And I'm going to ignore how I rationalized that way too easily. Satisfied with her decision, Buffy turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a giant fluffy towel. Running a comb through her hair, she opened to door and found her way blocked by two smirking and very shirtless bottle blondes.

"Buffy," said Will with a slow, predatory leer.

"'allo pet," Spike said smugly, taking a slow measured step towards her.

"Spike and I had a few things to...discuss with you. About last night." Will was inches away from her now, close enough to kiss. His blue eyes were dark and stormy. She jumped when Spike's arms wrapped around her from behind, his lips lightly brushing the side of her neck as Will stepped even closer.

_I think that's your sign,_ sexual Buffy said smugly. 


	2. Part II

"Ah, hi guys!" Buffy squeaked. She took a step back from Will and ran into a hard chest. Spike chuckled and nuzzled her neck. A shiver raced down her spine, and goose bumps covered her arms. Oh, oh! Spike lips! Lips of Spike. Umphf. Lips of Will!

Will used her distraction to kiss her. Fuck, this was brilliant. And when she overcame her shock and started kissing him back...Will thought he was about to implode. She was fiery and demanding and so incredibly hot. Her mouth was warm and inviting. This was better than he dreamt it would be. He allowed his tongue to gently coax her lips apart, and groaned in blissful satisfaction when their tongues met. He was loosing himself in the kiss, and God help him, he didn't want to be found. Breathing became an issue, and he reluctantly wrenched himself away, eyes glaze and cock throbbing. The world was spinning in some very interesting ways.

Buffy blinked, trying to clear her lust-addled mind. Will was a really good kisser. Actually, that wasn't doing him justice. He was...phenomenal. Really. The world slowly began to return to normal, Buffy taking large gulps of air. She noticed Will's glazed look and smiled with feminine pride. I did that.

"My turn," a voice whispered sensually in her ear. Before she had time to think, Spike spun her around. His lips smashed into hers, demanding and claiming them. The force of the kiss pushed Buffy further into Will's embrace as Spike's tongue boldly plundered her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair. Strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"You're beautiful pet," Will whispered. His low, husky voice sent bolts of lust straight to her core. He started nibbling on her neck, tickling her over sensitive flesh. "You're beautiful" kiss "and sexy" kiss "and we've wanted you for so long."

Buffy gasped, released from Spike's intoxicating touch, but enthralled by Will's words. Will rubbed his cotton-cover cock against her firm, round ass, drawing a moan from her ruby lips. God, she would be the death of him, he just knew it.

"The second you walked into our lives, Goldilocks, we knew we were doomed," Spike continued. He caught one ear between his lips. Buffy's legs collapsed, but she didn't care. She was wedge too firmly between two extremely aroused males to notice anything but them.

"We're drownin' in you, Summers," Will whispered, starting on her other ear. Her guttural moan went straight to their cocks. With a growl, Spike grabbed her hips and ground himself into her mound.

"You're in our guts...in our throats..." A hand skimmed over her breasts, another dorwn her sides. There were hands roaming over her towel-covered hips and down her thighs. They were everywhere, touching every part of her with blinding speed. God, she needed more.

"We're drownin'...and we don't want to be saved." Buffy cried out when a hand snuck under her towel and tweaked her throbbing clit. She'd never been this turned on in her life. The hand disappeared and she whimpered in protest, completely dependent on the twins to keep her upright.

"I think we broke her," Will said to his brother. His laughter reverberated deliciously through Buffy's overly aroused body.

"That's too bad," Spike responded. "We could have had so much fun." He punctuated his remark with a slight thrust of his hips that had Buffy moaning for more. They laughed again, and Buffy felt her hackles rise. Oh, they thought they broke her, huh? Well, she'd just have to show them a thing or two.

She pushed Spike away from her, and stepped towards the shower stall. Spike growled his displeasure and reached out to grab her. Buffy batted his hands away and pinned them both with a heated glare. She turned on the shower and with an impish grin, slowly began unwinding her towel. Two pairs of stormy blue eyes were riveted to her impromptu striptease. She held the towel in front of her, hiding her naked body from their hungry gazes. She stretched the material taut and slowly rotated her hips, her movements outlined by the towel and giving her twinlets a glimpse of tanned upper thigh. Spike's eyes glazed over at the scene, and Will swallowed hard. God DAMN. With a saucy wink, the minx dropped the towel and disappeared behind the shower curtain in the blink of an eye.

Spike and Will took a moment to process the glimpse of Buffy flesh they'd been graced with before realizing the real thing was naked...in the shower...waiting for them. As one, they began scrambling to get rid of their shorts. Spike accidentally elbowed Will in the ribs, sending his twin tumbling to the ground. Will growled and carefully toppled his sibling (wouldn't do to actually hurt him), wrestling him to the floor. They started a full out war of one-up-man ship. Spike managed to get Will in a headlock and was happily giving his struggling twin noogies.

Buffy's nerves hit with full force the second she was out of their view. What was she doing? She had just made out with both of her roommates and loved every second of it. Both of them...at once. And there was naughty touching. Oh yeah, and she was in her towel, which she had dropped on the floor AFTER doing a naughty striptease. Which she had NEVER done before. And now she was standing here, naked, with only a curtain between her and them. She'd never been more aroused in her life and...wait, where were they? Why weren't they here, with their devilish blue eyes and sexy smirks that stopped her from thinking? She was about to start truly freaking out and that would put a most unfortunate stop to all this fun. Sounds of a scuffle reached her ears and with a fortifying breath, she wrenched the curtain open, facing the objects of her lust in all her glory. The objects of her lust who were currently rolling around the floor like a bunch of five year olds instead of jumping into the shower with a naked her. Seriously?

"You kept me waiting," she said with a pout. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her green eyes sparked with irritation, her hair damp, beads of water clinging to her skin. She was completely and utterly fuckable. Will slowly stood up, pulling his gawking brother with him. Bloody hell.

"Well, we'll just have to make up for that, won't we luv?" he purred. Buffy gulped and plastered herself against the tiled wall. Maybe she shouldn't have interrupted them. They were both looking at her like she was their last meal, and the throbbing between her legs intensified. They stepped into the shower, Will pulling the curtain shut behind them. Maybe she shouldn't have interrupted.

Spike stepped through the water, drenching himself. Mmmmm wet Spike. Buffy's brain started short circuiting. The water was glistening of his chiseled chest, begging for her to just lick it off. He reached out and dragged her unresisting body to him, his back shielding her from the direct spray. He kissed her, devouring her lips. Will slid behind her, his erection rubbing against her bottom, his hands roaming across her body, leaving fire in their wake. His hands traveled lower to cup her mound. She gasped and threw her head back when he flicked her clit with the tip of a finger.

Spike began kissing his way down her body, sinking slowly to his knees. He kissed down the column of her throat, licking at her pulse point. Will drew one finger along her slit, hissing at the heat and wetness he could feel. He was hard as a rock and rubbed his erection against the cleft of her ass. Spike continued his journey downwards, slowly moving down her neck. He took his worshiping her prefect breasts. He teased her, flitting from one breast to the other, alternating between feather light, barely there nips and hard, demanding bites. He had Buffy mewling, unable to form coherent words, and fuck if it wasn't one of the most erotic things he'd ever heard.

Spike looked up from between Buffy's breasts and his eyes locked with Will's, daring him to look away. Will felt his balls tighten at the sight of his brother kneeling at Buffy's feet, his head framed between their girl's breasts, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Spike slowly stuck out his talented tongue and laved Buffy's naval, in and out. Goddamn. With a leer, sure that he had his brother's undivided attention, Spike sunk onto his haunches and turned his attentions to the apex of his golden goddess's thighs.

"Spread your legs kitten," Will hoarsely instructed, rubbing along her sopping channel. Buffy blindly obeyed, her senses focused solely on the physical pleasure coursing through her. Her hips jerked forward when Will spread her lips and Spike's warm tongue plunged deeply into her pussy. She leaned against the hard chest behind her, and sank into the sensations Spike's mouth and Will's hands were creating. Spike slipped two fingers into her sopping cunny, and Buffy arched into his touch. Will teased her clit, slowly rubbing it in lazy circle. She was writing in his arms, her soft round bottom wreaking havoc with his pulsing cock. Spike found the soft spot inside her, savoring the cry he wrenched from her lips.

"Please. Please more," Buffy gasped. Will and Spike exchanged a brief look. Will gently righted the achingly aroused blonde and when she was secure, stepped back, glad that the shower had a broad ledge where someone could sit. He grasped his throbbing cock and slowly began pumping himself.

Before Buffy could protest Will's absence, Spike stood and lifted her off the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, and could feel his large cock pressing against her. She reached between them and grasped him, guiding him unerringly home. With a contented sigh, she slowly sunk down, reveling the way he filled and stretched her. Spike hissed and tried to bring himself under control, her heat and wetness driving him close to the brink, but Buffy had other ideas. She'd waited far too long for this moment.

Spike's control snapped when she tightened her inner muscles, squeezing his cock unmercifully, and bit down on his chorded neck muscles. With a roar, he slammed her against the wall and started pounding into her without restraint. Buffy could feel the warmth building in her, his cock filling her completely, stretching her in the most pleasurable of ways. She clung to him, her back pressed against the cool tiles, Spike starting an inferno inside her womb.

God, she was making the most delicious noises. Spike buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, trying to hold on for a little longer. He was almost undone when he glanced at his brother, hand wrapped tightly around his pulsing cock, his face a picture of exquisite torture. With a growl, Spike renewed his efforts, sensing Buffy was close.

"Sp-iiiike!" He swore to make her say his name that way as often as possible. "Oh, gonna...I...ca-can't...ugh!" The world shattered around her, and Buffy felt herself falling endlessly. He inner muscles fluttered around him, pulsing and searing him. Spike drove himself as far into her as he could get and let his orgasm wash over him. His body was literally shaking with pleasure. Buffy was boneless and limp in his arms, and he slowly lowered them to the bottom of the tub, using the wall for support. Buffy's body was pulsing with aftershocks and she felt completely and utterly satiated. Spike was still buried deep inside her, his sensitive cock throbbing. He reached over and cut of the now-cold water that was soaking them, trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody fuckin' hell that was hot," Will gasped. His dick was red and angry, a testament to just how aroused he was. Buffy felt bad that they'd forgotten all about him. Spike gently coaxed her off of him, though he desperately wanted to stay encased in her heat. Seeing her settled comfortably on the floor, he crawled deliberately towards his aroused twin.

Buffy's eyes widened as her mushy post-sex brain caught up with what was about to happen. And Lordissa help her if she wasn't feeling a stirring in her womb again. Spike reminded her of a cat, predatorily stalking towards its prey, a deadly intent in his movements.

Spike placed one hand on either side of Will's legs and rose purposefully up to meet his lips. They shared a languid, unhurried kiss that left Buffy panting and fully aroused despite the mind-blowing orgasm she'd had, oh...two minutes before. Spike's hands slid up Will's legs, kneading and massaging, but never quite touching his pulsing member. Will's eyes closed, savoring the sensations Spike was creating in him. Spike gently broke their kiss.

"Look at me," he instructed. Will's eyes snapped open and with a wicked leer, Spike slowly lowered his head and gently licked the tip of Will's penis. Spike smirked as he held down Will's uncontrollably bucking hips. A helpless whimper escaped from his captive.

Spike's talented tongue snuck out and teased the underside of Will's over-sensitized dick, building a torturous friction. Suddenly, Will was encased by a searing heat and wetness, a shout betraying his surprise. His hips once again lifted up of their own accord. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long.

Buffy's breathy pants infiltrated his lustful haze, and he opened his eyes to the incredible sight of one Buffy Summers getting herself off...to the image of him getting sucked off by his twin. He glanced down, watching the erotic scene playing out before him. Buffy's moans were getting louder, and his own release was building. God, he just needed--Spike gently rolled his balls between his talented fingers, and Will came with a hoarse shout.

Seeing Will tense on the ledge, riding out his orgasm was all Buffy need to come pulsing around her fingers, a choked cry on her lips. Her orgasm seemed to go on, the erotic images on repeat in her head. She came down from her high to two highly satisfied males. Spike's head rested against Will's thigh, his hands idyll running through Spike's hair. They wore matching grins that made Buffy feel like she was a canary. Buffy blushed from head to toe at being caught in such a compromising position.

"I like you in red kitten," Will said playfully.

"Shut up!" Buffy responded without vehemence. She was enjoying the moment, though her uncertainty of how to act now that it was over was cutting into her post-sex glow time. Plus the bottom of the bath tub? Not the most comfortable place to enjoy the afterglow. Though then they would have to figure out which bed to get in, and what if she feel asleep and they didn't want her there? Her stomach growled loudly, interrupting her thoughts before they could turn into a full blown panic.

"Suppose we should feed her. Need her strong for tonight," Spike purred. OH! He was doing that tongue-behind-the-teeth thing! No fair. She was pulled up by two strong arms and her formerly discarded towel wrapped around her. They made quick work of toweling her dry, playing a game of who could sneak in the naughtiest touch. Before she knew it, she was bundled up and whisked to the kitchen where the twinlets began whipping up a delicious-smelling meal. A girl could really get used to this. 


	3. Part III

Will was having the most fantastic dream. He was laying on the beach, naked as the day he was born, getting a rather amazing blowjob from Buffy. Her golden hair was running over his sun-kissed chest, tickling him in the most delicious ways. He fought against his rising wakefulness, desperately trying to keep hold of his dream.

"Buffy," he moaned groggily. Waking up to his cock being masterfully sucked off was a great way to start the day, and a hell of a lot better than the dream. He thrust lightly into the welcoming mouth.

"Not exactly," a feminine voice giggled in his ear, teeth clamping down on the side of his throat. Will's entire body arched as his cock was taken fully into the magic mouth around him. Fuck, he wanted to wake up like this every day! Bloody buggering hell! Will's vision swam as his cock was literally swallowed, the intense sensation driving him out of his mind. He let loose a stream of colorful curses when cold air attacked his throbbing cock.

Spike released his brother and crawled up his body, a self-satisfied grin on his face. He nuzzled into a giggling Buffy, enjoying the look of tortured frustration splashed across his brother's face.

"Told you that'd wake him right up," he said smugly, plating soft kisses on her lips. Buffy giggled again, the sound causing his own erection to twitch against her.

"I suppose I should give you your winnings." Spike cocked an eyebrow at her and Buffy blushed deeply. She wasn't usually this...forward, but there was just something about these boys that drew it out of her. She blushed again when Spike laughed at her. He should so not be laughing at her! Especially not in bed! He could give a girl complex! And then he looked at her with those smoldering cobalt eyes and she was hit by a wave of lust that threatened to cripple her.

With a growl, she tackled Spike to the bed, kissing him possessively. She moved down, bypassing the deliciousness of his chest (which she'd make a point to explore later), and took his pulsing erection completely into her mouth. Turn about's fair play and all that...even if she was exacting revenge on Will's behalf. Spike gasped and gave into the pleasure her delectable mouth was bringing him. Everything with Buffy seemed fresh and intense, and Spike felt like a schoolboy getting his first blow job. She brought her hand up and wrapped it tightly around his shaft, the tip of his dick on the receiving end of her amazingly talented and undeniably naughty tongue.

Will slowly came back to himself, sliding back from the edge, swearing a blue streak in his head. Those two were so going to get it! He heard a deep masculine moan to the left and sluggishly turned his head towards it...and almost came again. Buffy was on her hands and knees, apparently giving Spike the blow job of his life. Her beautiful ass was waving around in front of him, tempting him with glimpses of her pink, moist center. Casually, Will reached over and slid one finger into her glistening pussy, searching for the spongy spot inside.

Buffy froze at Will's touch, a moan escaping unbidden from her lips. Spike felt the vibrations travel through his sensitive dick and let out an answering groan of his own. It was all Buffy needed to get back to the task at mouth. She ran her tongue along the tip of Spike's penis, her touch light and teasing. She slowly pumped him up and down, her hand tight and warm, licking the tip with every down ward stroke. Will added a finger continued pumping her, Buffy moving her hips in time with him.

Will's cock was rock hard, and the deep ache he'd awakened with was only getting stronger. And there was only one way to fix it. He rose up on his knees and positioned himself behind the golden goddess in his bed. He rubbed the blunt tip against her clit, eliciting another moan that went straight into Spike. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into her, inch by agonizing inch, savoring the feeling. She tried to thrust back against him, but he would have none of it, grabbing her hips and stilling his movements. He waited until she was whimpering around Spike's cock for more.

He knew he wouldn't last long; the sight of her, on her knees, in such a submissive position and blowing Spike wouldn't allow it. He resumed stroking her, slowly at first, and Buffy's mouth matched his rhythm. Their pace built, Buffy trying hard to concentrate on Spike despite the incredible feelings Will was creating in her. Using all of her will power, she went down once, twice, before taking Spike all the way in and swallowing around him. Spike's strained cry and tightened muscles were all the warning she had.

Buffy moved with his hips as they rose, Spike's seed hot and salty. She continued sucking on his softening member, extending his orgasm, releasing him only when she was sure that he was completely spent. She took a moment to assess the taste and the act; she'd never swallowed before, because honestly, she'd never been caught up in the moment enough not to. She'd also never been quite so...enthusiastic about giving blow jobs. She typically felt somewhat obligate to give them, and tried to find a way to make the experience end as quickly as possible. But Spike and Will...well, they were nothing if not inspiring.

Will thrust intently into Buffy; her mind was wandering and that just would not do. He set a blistering pace, thrusting wildly into her. Fuck, she was breathtaking. Being buried inside her was like nothing on earth, warm and wet and welcoming. He was so wrapped up in his silent worshipping that he missed the signs of her impending orgasm, and yelped when her inner muscles grabbed greedily onto his cock. Suddenly, Spike was at his back, touching and nibbling on his ear, whispering unthinkable suggestions. Will let loose an animalistic roar as his conniving twin slipped two fingers into his ass, the unexpected penetration making Will's eyes cross and everything double. A brief, random though flitted through his orgasmic haze--"Two Buffys...there's a fantastic thought!"--before he collapsed, completely spent, across Buffy's beautiful back, still balls-deep in her delectable cunny.

Spike watched him collapse with a grin. He'd definitely pay for that later but sod it. That had been worth it.

Will finally found the strength to leave Buffy's welcoming heat. He rolled over onto his back with a contented sigh. Buffy stretched out on her stomach, a smile on her lips. Spike immediately insinuated himself between his lovers.

"A girl could get used to this," she murmured sleepily. Will and Spike were immediately tense. Did she really mean that? Spike curled into Will, settling right underneath his chin. Will wrapped comforting arms around his brother and placed a small kiss on his head. Buffy shivered at the display of intimacy and solidarity, and tried to ignore the small twinge of jealousy. She felt like she was on the outside, despite the incredible night...and day...they'd just shared.

"You mean that, pet?" Will asked in a deceptively light tone of voice. Spike placed a soft kiss on his collarbone, trying to alleviate the tension that filled his brother's body. Not that he was faring much better.

Buffy paused. She knew that Will wasn't just asking a question; he was asking THE question. And she needed to think about her answer. Did she? Did she really want to pursue this? Engaging in this sort of relationship, as a i Relationship /i , was not going to be a walk in the park. They would be scrutinized and judged where ever they went, mostly being met with disapproving glares and disgust. Not to mention dealing with her friend and shudder Mom. There were going to be obstacles she couldn't even begin to fathom. And what about the whole American Dream with the 2.5 kids and pretty white picket fences and houses in the suburbs. A.K.A. a life sentence with Riley as her warden.

Oh, she definitely meant it. This, right here, with Will and Spike, was...it was completion. Peace. Serenity, happiness...amazing sex. It was what she'd wanted since she'd set eyes on them, but had been to afraid to acknowledge. Because honestly,, who wouldn't want two devilishly handsome British twins at their disposal? Yeah, she meant it. That and more. Because she had a feeling it wouldn't take much for her to fall for the two gorgeous, naked blondes waiting for an answer. Buffy let a smile stretch across her face. HER gorgeous naked blonde twins.

Buffy's silence was starting to get to Spike. He wasn't very good a waiting. He started drumming his fingers against Will's stomach, every second of silence driving him crazy. Will was rubbing soothing circles across his back, but it wasn't helping, because the tension in Will's own body gave him away. What if Buffy wasn't sure about them? What if she just wanted a quick roll in the hay? Worse, what if she didn't want anything to do with them ever again? Doubts and fears and rejection swam through their heads. And then she smiled. It lit up her whole face, transforming her from the prettiest girl they'd ever seen to something...ethereal and effulgent. And it gave them hope

"I--" They were all startled by the garish ringing of the bedside phone. They stared at it without comprehension, and jumped when it rang again. With a colorful curse, Spike yanked the phone off the receiver, toppling the bottom part to the floor.

"What?" he growled. "Sorry. Yeah, she's here, hold on." Spike handed the phone to Buffy. "It's Red." She paused a moment, watching Spike settle back into Will's embrace, their eyes boring into her soul. How did they make her feel so...transparent?

She impulsively launched herself at them, laying on top of their entwined forms. She cupped Will's cheek affectionately and planted a soft kiss on Spike's full lips. With a blinding smile, she was off, chatting animatedly to Willow about how she was fine, happy, and didn't miss Riley a bit. Actually, she had some great news to tell Willow, and that Bronzage tomorrow night was just what the doctor ordered. She fixed them with smoldering jade eyes, and they both felt their cocks begin to stir.

Spike looked at Will excitedly, planting an exuberant kiss against his lips. Their girl (THEIR GIRL!) was...well, theirs. She may not have said it yet, but it was there. She was even planning on telling Willow, getting it out in the open.

Buffy gave them an endearingly shy smile as they cuddled, eager to get Willow off the phone so she could show them just how sure she was...and how much she wanted them. 


	4. Coming Clean

Buffy nervously made her way to the Bronze. Willow and Xander had arranged a Bronzing pity part, and Willow had been babbling excitedly about their impending boy-bashing, Riley hating conversations and the myriad of post break-up activities she'd planned for tonight. Which was great, because yay Willow time...except she didn't need a post-break up movie marathon or effigy burning. Buffy just needed to tell them she was fine and dating her roommates. Both of them. Together...in every sense of the word! Should be great!

She walked in the noisy club and paused to adjust. She suddenly felt claustrophobic and small in the sea of milling people. She found herself wishing her boys were with her, surprised that they had insinuated themselves so quickly and effectively into her life. Though is they were all being honest with themselves, they'd actually been building up to it for the six months since she'd moved into the 3-bedroom apartment. But it was OK, Spike and Will were outside and would join her in a few minutes. So she wasn't really alone...though she felt like she was. Because there was no knowing how her friends would react.

"Buffster, how ya holdin' up?" Xander asked from behind her, a measure of sympathy and worry lacing his words. Buffy's planning time had come to an abrupt end and she felt wholly unprepared for the conversation to come. He slung his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards an excitedly waving Willow. "Sorry about Riley. Man that really sucks. You guys were really good together!" Yeah, they were great if you enjoyed boring and uneventful. She'd had more excitement in the last two days than in a year with Mr. Sucks-at-Life. Buffy winced at her uncharitable thoughts. Xander had really been gung-ho about her and Riley, as Riley was one of his college buddies. Xander had introduced them, and bragged constantly about how he hooked them up and owed them and had better name their first born after him. For the first time, Xander got to successfully (for a time) play matchmaker. And to top things off, he definitely was b not /b a fan of Spike and Will, separate or in tandem.

"H-hey Xan. I'm, y'know, doing--"

"Oh Buffy!" Willow launched herself at her friend, encasing her in a tight bear hug. "I'm so so so so so sorry! Men suck! E-except for the Xander-shaped ones, of course! Oh, we'll have to go get ice cream and and and Oh! Man-bashing movies! And a weenie roast!" Buffy had to giggle at her enthusiasm. If she WERE pining over Riley and ranting about how he 'done her wrong,' she'd totally be on the Willow Man Hating Train. Except she wasn't. Emphatically. Her relationship with Riley felt like a lifetime ago, not just two days. And her twinlets...

"That's great, Wills," she said without much enthusiasm. Willow gave her a look that managed to be both understandingly compassionate and hurt at the same time. "No, really, it's a great plan!" she said with all the enthusiasm she could muster. Oh great, now she was getting pitying looks from Xander. "We can do all that, except...I'm, ah,don't really need to, per se. Be-because I'm kindaseeingsomeoneelse," Buffy mumbled, gluing her eyes to the table top. Wow, the patterns of cigarette burns and hastily carved messages were really quite fascinating. Why had she never noticed them before? And why did Shaniqua think Kayla was a fugly hobag? When no one had said a word for several long moments, Buffy finally mustered the courage to glance up. Willow looked like her brain was on a loop of 'does not compute;' Xander looked angry, and judging by the color of his face, he was getting angrier. Oh, she knew that look. She'd worn it herself with her first boyfriend, Parker.

"Before you even accuse me of it, Alexander LaVelle Harris, I did NOT cheat on him," Buffy told him with cold fury. How dare he? Xander had the good sense to at least look chagrined. "HE broke up with ME. For some extremely weak and bullshit reasons!"

"Well you didn't waste much time, did you?" Xander couldn't stop himself from adding. Apparently he Xander Harris instruction manual on contained one entry: Open Mouth, Insert Foot. Willow gasped and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Xander didn't mean that. Honest." She glared pointedly at the subdued brunette before bursting back into full perk-mode. "So tell us about him! What's he like? How'd you meet? OH! I bet he bought you a feel better drink and made you laugh and you fell madly and completely in love..." She trailed off with a dreamy expression. Good old Willow, couldn't ask innocuous questions that didn't lead to a "oh well, there are two of them" admission, followed by 'you know them, they're my roommates, and no drink, just a great series of "Yay the ponce is history!" celebration fucks. Buffy felt herself flush just thinking about their extracurricular activities.

"Them," Buffy corrected in a small voice. There, she'd done it, no going back. Oh look, her drink was sweating rings all over the table top, a waiter should really pop over and do something about that. Who knows, Maryann's prince charming might see her number on the table and call her one day. It would be tragic if it were erased. Maybe the waiter could give her a coaster or a nice doily...

"What?" Willow asked. "I-I mean, you never really were interested...in...that...you're dating two people? Well that's...it's the twenty-first century and all. No problem with double dating...as-as long as they know about each other. And you don't double book! They do know about each other, right?" Buffy let out an insane little titter. Know each other? Why yes, Willow, they know each other very well. In every sense of the word! And it's freaking HOT when they do! And you can't even wrap your head around me possibly casually dating two people at the same time!

Xander and Willow were concerned; Buffy was acting odd. Will was having problems processing her best friend's switch in dating patterns and Riley was getting agitated with the course of the conversation. How could Buffy be so...callous? Granted, Riley did break up with Buffy, and she had a right to move on...twice...but it had only been a couple of days! There was still an accepted buffer time regardless of who did the breaking. Xander ignored the little voice that sulked about Buffy moving on to two other people that weren't him

Buffy gathered her courage and decided it was time to face the music. No sense drawing this out anymore. Besides, her boys were waiting for her somewhere in here, and she just wanted to disappear in their arms. "Not...like that, Wills. I'm seeing two guys...at...the same...time. Together. As in...the three of us?" That last part came out less sure than she wanted. And there they were with the staring again. Why didn't life come with a fast forward button?

"Oh," Willow said. That was unexpected. Buffy never struck her as the type to be into, ah, experimentation. Maybe it was a reaction to her break up with Riley. He was kind of...well, he was safe. Even Willow could see that. And maybe this was Buffy just rebelling against that...normalcy. Which Willow didn't believe at all because Buffy was not that kind of person. But then Willow would have sworn Buffy would never have dated two people. And she had to admit...the idea was a little hot. Maybe? Goddess, she really needed to talk to Tara about this!

Xander had a very bad feeling, the kind that screamed crazed gang on PHP. Buffy waltzed in, completely unconcerned about ending her one year relationship, and was dating two people after only hours? Something told him it wasn't Siamese twins...but that twins had something to do with it. "Who." He demanded, his voice icy.

"Well, see, the thing is...I know this mi-might seem sudden, but--"

"Who," he repeated. Willow was watching the exchange with a mixture of interest and apprehension. She really wanted to know, but Xander was acting strange, his words containing a hint of cruelty.

"Spike and William," Buffy said, looking Xander straight in the eye. The two of them made her happier than anyone in her life ever had, and she'd be damned if she'd let Xander make her feel bad or second guess herself. He'd already been eager to accuse her of cheating. He was supposed to be her friend, he should be happy for her and all support-o guy!

"Oh wow," Willow breathed. That was...just...wow. Buffy and Spike and Will. There'd been attraction there from the beginning, everyone had felt it, even thickheaded Riley. (Willow wasn't a huge fan of Riley and was looking forward to exercising her right to make fun of him.) And while she'd always thought that Buffy would end up with one of them...she'd never dreamt she'd end up with both. Willow suddenly remembered a comment Tara had made about their souls being entwined and her lover's small, knowing smile. Now they really needed to talk! So the three of them would take a little getting used to but really, Buffy was glowing. Actually, right now she was glowering, and Xander was turning a very interesting shade of red.

"You...you whore," Xander said with unveiled hostility. Buffy's face went completely blank, and Willow let out a startled gasp. "How could you lower yourself to do something so vile? And with BOTH of them? Do you do them both at one time, or do you just spread your legs and have them lie up?" The color had drained from Buffy's face and she was shaking with barely controlled rage. Willow was staring at Xander like she'd never seen him before.

"Xander! Stop it!" Willow cried, aghast. What was he thinking? How could he say those things to Buffy, who'd been his self-proclaimed best friend since she transferred to their school?

"You're disgusting and perverted. You're better than this! You're better than becoming some...some...breeding cow to a pair of incestuous fags! How can you demean yourself by fucking th--" Buffy's hand met Xander's cheek with a resounding crack. Buffy was literally trembling, her anger too great to let her form words. She clenched her hands into fists, trying not to knock Xander into next week. Xander had crossed a line in attacking her lovers. Buffy Summers did not take kindly when someone threatened her family, and right now Xander did not fall in that category. She was one thread of control away from beating the hell out of him. Willow felt helpless as she watched the situation spiral out of control.

"How dare you," she hissed, her voice filled with venom. She felt a vengeful sense of satisfaction fill her when Xander took an alarmed step back. "How dare you say those things to me. How dare you judge me, judge them? This is my life, Xander Harris, and I will do with it as I please. This is my choice to make, and it's not disgusting or vile, and it most certainly doesn't make me a horrible person. If you were really my friend, you--"

"I can't be your friend, I don't know you," Xander ground out. "The Buffy I know would never lower herself to i this /i . The Buffy I knew wouldn't make herself so...so...worthless." Buffy didn't even stop to think, she let one of her balled up fists fly. She broke Xander's nose with a satisfying crunch.


	5. Coming Clean II

"I hardly think she's worthless, mate," a steely voice rang out.

"I'd say she's quite priceless," another equally hard voice added. Buffy felt a flood of relief as her lovers materialized behind Xander. She really didn't feel like defending her relationship; it was still new and fresh, filled with bubbling good energy and excitment. And Xander was ruining that for her.

She pushed past the glowering jackass and sank into Will's comforting embrace; Spike raised her hand to his kips and pressed a kiss to it. It was so contrary to his bad boy persona that Buffy had to smile.

"Knew I could get a smile," he said with a boyish grin.

Willow felt her entire body shift into "Aw" mode. They were adorable, all protective and grrr over Buffy. Xander took a step towards them, holding his bleeding nose, a scowl painted on his face.

"Buffy--"

"Xander Harris," Willow growled. Whoa, she didn't know she could do that! She shook off her surprise, Resolve Face firmly in place. "You are being a giant...nincompoop!"

Xander was looking at her mouth agape. Did Willow just _GROWL_? At him?

"But...Wills! You can't possibly think _this_--" he gestured at the trio, his voice a plaintive whine-- "is acceptable. It's just...wrong."

"Wrong? By whose standards? Yours? Mine? Stupid mainstream conservative America? And why? Because it's two men? Brothers? I distinctly remember you fantasizing about the Deluca twins!"

"But...that's different!" Xander protested, still taken aback by Willow's vitriol. And why was she defending this? It was so obviously wrong!

"Why? Because they're girls? You hypocrite!" Xander shook his head emphatically. It _was _different, and he didn't understand why she couldn't see that.

"Willow! They...they sleep together," he hissed.

"Oh, you have a problem with that? So do you have a problem with me then? I'm a-a fag. Do you think Tara and I are wrong or-or gross?"

"No, of course not!" Xander protested. "You and Tara are...you and Tara. There's nothing wrong with your relationsh--"

"Oh, I see, this just The World According to Xander Harris, where YOU get to judge what's right and wrong and OK. Well. Well screw you!"

Buffy's jaw was on the floor. Go Willow! The twins wore matching smirks at Xander's dumbfounded expression, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Wills..." he trailed off weakly. This was not how the conversation should have been going! Willow should have supported him, and together they would convince Buffy to come to her senses and realize what she was doing to herself. Willow shook her head emphatically.

"No Xander. Unless you're willing to listen to them and not be insulting, I think you should leave." Her tone booked no argument. He glanced at the two that had started this whole mess and felt his anger rising. He'd leave. But he would be back. He'd make Buffy see how wrong she was. And he knew just where to start.

Xander stormed off, and Willow suddenly deflated. She'd just thrown her oldest best friend out of the Bronze. But really, he was completely out of line. She couldn't stand by and let him say those things. She gave the trio a weak smile.

She could tell the three of them wanted some time to themselves, needed to confirm their relationship. After all, they'd just weathered the first attack, and that was never easy. Willow knew that from experience. She suddenly felt a pressing need to see Tara.

"I'm gonna go," Willow said, smiling reassuringly at Buffy. "But you better call me, missy! I want to know everything! Well, n-not _everything_ but...some things..." She blushed deep scarlet and caught the twin smirks thrown her way. Her blonde friend nodded with a grateful smile.

"Ta, Red," Will said. He'd always thought the girl was a bit of alright.

"Thanks, luv. And we'll be happy to lend you our girl for some of that talkin' you birds like to do," Spike said, laughter coloring his voice.

With a casual wave to the blushing red-head, they pulled an unresisting Buffy to the dance floor. The tension lingering in her made her body stiff.

"Forget about him, luv," Will whispered seductively in her ear. His voice washed over her, slowly replacing Xander's lingering ill will with delicious warmth.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting our tight, hot bods," Spike said from behind her. She giggled, feeling free now that they were with her, driving Xander's hateful words from her mind. She pushed back against Spike's swelling erection, a playful giggle floating to him. "Minx."

"You love it," she said playfully, spinning away from him. Pressing her front to Will's back, she flirtingly ran her hands down his front, just short of being obscene.

"You have no idea," Spike murmured, watching the little tease run her hands over Will's body. He wanted nothing more than to mark them both as his, right here on the dance floor; but that wasn't possible, and he had to stifle the surge of disappointment that he could never show his love and affection for the two people who held his heart publicly. Not the way he really wanted. His morose thoughts were interrupted when Will grabbed Buffy's hand and sent her spinning into Spike's arms. She was laughing and light hearted, Xander's outburst a distant memory for now, and he bent to inhale her unique scent.

Willow hovered at the edge of the floor, watching them interact. They were gorgeous, the three of them, and Buffy's smile was all the evidence Willow needed to see. She sent her friend a quick reminder text message before exiting the club, intent on talking some sense into Xander before she went home. If he didn't come to his senses or at least accept that this was Buffy's decision, he was going to loose her friendship.

Spike held onto Buffy's hips, grinding himself into her, letting her know exactly how affected he was. Will moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his brother's chest and wiggling his eyebrows at their blonde beauty. He was rewarded with a lighthearted giggle and a seductive glimpse of Buffy's tongue. Gods they were lucky bastards.

Buffy turned, thrusting her ass teasingly into Spike's swelling member, and pulled Will around to her front, a devilish gleam in her eye. The little minx was up to something. He held a quick silent conversation with Spike, who was more than up for whatever Buffy had planned. Looks like they were both just along for the ride.

Buffy pulled Will into her and rolled her hips seductively against him, her back pressed firmly against Spike's chest. Will's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he clutched her undulating hips. Buffy slid her hands underneath Spike's leather duster--which she knew he had to be burning in, but one must suffer for their looks, she supposed...plus it made nice cover--and playfully pinched his behind. He growled in her ear, running his hands up her sides, skillful fingers coaxing her body into a growing of arousal.

They danced, the world falling away, unaware of the looks they were getting, most of them jealous, a few of them somewhat speculative. But the three of them were dancing in their own world, by their own rules, and their chemistry was undeniable.

Buffy suddenly spun, reversing their positions, stepping back into Will and pulling Spike to her by the belt. She ground against them both, her movements restricted by the two hard bodies pressed against her. Using Spike's duster as cover again, she massaged his stiff member through the rough denim, smiling as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Ah-ah," Will whisper in her ear, "that's not very nice, kitten." Her punctuated his words with a quick rub of her pussy, eliciting a startled gasp. His low laugh reverberated through her body.

She kept her grip on Spike, continuing her slow torture. Eyes closed, he pulled his long duster around them, shielding her actions from prying eyes

"You're playing with fire, kitten," Will purred. Her eyes closed as he used the cover to more blatantly tease her, rubbing her through her silken panties. "Gonna make you burn from the inside out." Spike was about to burst. He pried his eyes open to look down at the little blonde who had so thoroughly burrowed into his heart. Buffy looked up and froze at the emotion she saw there. Will sensed the change and stilled, sharing a look of understanding with his twin.

"I think it's time to go home," Buffy murmured. Home. _Their_ home.


	6. Coming Together

The room was thick with unspoken emotion. They'd just faced the first judgment of their fledgling relationship, and come through it--together. Granted, they all knew they had yet to bear the full brunt of Xander's wrath (not to mention various family members), but for now, it was over. And what was about to happen was new for all of them.

Buffy slowly pulled Spike's shirt out of his jeans and over his head. Their eyes locked, they shared a deep kiss, filled with passion but not the desperate need that usually drove them. Spike reached behind and hooked his fingers into Will's jeans, drawing his oldest lover to him, savoring the feeling of his arousal. Breaking his soul-searing kiss with Buffy, he turned in her arms and sought the lips he knew so well. They knew each other, in ways not even Buffy would be able to comprehend, because they had never known the world without the other. Ever memory, every sensation, included the other's presence, the other's reaction. And that bond ran deeper than anything they had ever felt before...except perhaps the bond they were currently forging with the petite blonde fireball that had bewitched them with a look. Spike slowly pulled off Will's shirt, never breaking eye contact, as Buffy peppered kisses along his back, her hands caressing the heated flesh he revealed. Will slowly unbuckled Spike's belt, pulling it out of the loops with a single, quick tug that made Spike's heart speed up. Buffy reached from behind and jerked Will into Spike, savoring the image they created.

Buffy froze as the two men kissed, Spike's hands tangling in Will's hair. A whimper forced its way through her lips, her arousal skyrocketing at the erotic display. The flashed twin smirks her way as they deliberately deepened their embrace and kissed again. In retaliation, Buffy made short work of their buttons and zippers, thinking briefly how expedient their lack of underclothes were, and ran a teasing finger over the exposed tips. The twins moaned and gasped their pleasure. Will's hands clutched his twin's hips, bringing him closer.

Buffy took a step back, unwilling to break the erotic and touching moment in front of her. Her boys were sharing something profound, and she knew instinctively that it was entirely a brother thing. And she was only a little bit jealous, really. As if sensing her thoughts, they broke off their kiss and turned twin looks of desire on her. They stepped out of their jeans and slowly moved towards her, naked and magnificently male.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat, unable to do anything but await their exquisite form of torture. In that moment, she realized with a sense of finality that they had thoroughly ruined her. She'd never be satisfied by any touch that wasn't theirs ever again. Will's hands reached under her shirt, stroking the golden skin he found there. He chuckled when her muscles jumped at his touch. He loved how responsive and aware of them she was. Spike snuck one hand up the skirt she had on, stroking her sopping center through her silken panties. While Buffy was distracted, Will managed to unbutton her shirt and was admiring her lace-clad breasts. Her eyes were closed in bliss, allowing the twins to silently communicate. Without missing a beat, they switched points of attack, Buffy gasping as Spike yanked her shirt down around her arms, rendering them immobile, and Will firmly pressed a thumb to her clit.

"I want you," she managed to say, her head swimming with the sensations they caused in her.

"You have us," one of them whispered. She shook her head.

"No, I want you both--both of you...to make me yours." Their wandering hands froze, and she could feel the tension coursing through them.

"You sure, pet?" Will asked. Buffy grabbed his hand and boldly placed it back over her sopping center. She rubbed herself against him, letting him feel the evidence of her arousal, moaning when he slipped under the elastic and thrust one finger into her. He gasped at the undeniable evidence of her arousal, his already hard cock straining for release. "Bloody hell."

Spike let her shirt fall to the floor and stripped her of her skirt. She stood before them clad in a dainty green bra and panty set.

"Very nice kitten," Spike commented, his brother nodding in agreement. "But sadly...they're hiding my favorite parts." Buffy felt her knees go weak at the lust in their eyes, knowing that is was all for her. With dexterity, they made short work of her lingerie, and stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Fucking perfect," Will breathed. In tandem, they reached out and took one of her hands, leading her towards the king-sized bed. They laid her out on the red sheets, her golden skin and hair providing a delicious contrast. Spike settled himself over her, his weight balanced on his forearms. He kissed her, savoring the taste and feel of her lush mouth, reveling in the knowledge that, after six months of intense wanting, he could finally have her. He entered her slowly, inch by agonizing inch, watching her face contort as the pleasure washed over her and reveling in her tightness.

"God, so good Spike," she murmured, delighted at how they fit. She arched her hips, seeking more friction. The world began falling away, her entire being focused on the delicious sensations flowing through her body. He pumped into her, slowly feeding the fire burning within her. Without taking his eyes from the couple on the bed, Will retrieved a bottle of warming KY from the bedside table and spread it liberally on his palm. He stroked himself, watching his brother manipulate their Goldilocks' perfect flesh, delighting in the grunts and moans coming from them. He was painfully hard, the sight before him and the anticipation of what was to come making him feel like a schoolboy. He closed his eyes and tried to clam himself down, because he'd be damned if this ended before they were all good and ready! When he felt more in control, he placed a gentle kiss on Spike's shoulder.

Spike rolled them over, so that Buffy was on top. He kissed her and slipped out of her warm heat, swallowing her whimper of protest with his mouth. He guided her to a kneeling position and continued toying with her clit.

Buffy was oblivious to everything but Spike's touch, his kisses. She was getting frustrated; she wanted him back in her, filling her so completely, coaxing her body into a frenzy. She felt a gentle pressure against her ass, and arched back when Will slid one well-lubricated finger past her tight barrier. At the same time, Spike slipped his middle finger into her hungry pussy and ground his thumb into her clit. Buffy choked back a scream at the well coordinated invasion. God, she'd never really though that Will playing with her... i there /i would fell so good. It was always something girls would whisper about, late at night, mostly about how to get OUT of it if someone asked. But as soon as Will slipped another finger in, Buffy knew they'd all be horribly misinformed: anal sex was NOT just for the guy!

They were both up to three fingers, Spike tickling her g-spot and Will creating new sensations that went directly to her womb. Their rhythm stopped for a moment, and Buffy belatedly realized they must have been planning it, because simultaneously Will spread his fingers and Spike hit her g-spot and clit, sending Buffy spiraling into an orgasm she hadn't realized was so close. She collapsed on top of Spike, whimpering in pleasure, their voices barely penetrating her haze.

"That was only the preview, luv," Will whispered, raising her hips up. She let her upper body relax against Spike, his hands running soothingly up and down her back, her ass waving temptingly in the air. A lazy smile graced her lips when she heard Will growl.

"Relax," Spike whispered in her ear, and she concentrated on loosening her muscles. She grabbed on to his hand a squeezed tightly, a rush of adrenaline-laced fear and anticipation coursing through her. She felt the blunt tip of Will's penis nudging at her ass and took a deep, calming breath. He pushed forward, gently entering her, and she felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth. There was some mild discomfort, but the stretching wasn't as painful as she expected, given that her lovers were both so deliciously well endowed. Will stopped when he reached her second ring of muscle, loath to cause her pain, even though it would bring her mind-blowing pleasure.

Spike gently guided her lips to his and kissed her, one of those soul-searching, mind-numbing kisses that made the entire world fall away...until Will drove into her with a quick thrust and blinding pain raced through her. She clutched Spike's hand, trembling against him, as Will whispered sincere apologies into her ear, soothing hands roaming her body to take away the pain. Their touch soon became amorous, exciting her body once again, driving all thoughts of pain away. Will cautiously moved in her, letting out a relieved sigh when she gasped in pleasure, demanding more. Buffy briefly wondered how she'd managed her whole life without this before thought became impossible.

"Raise up, pet," he instructed, pulling her flush against him. The change of angle was pleasant, and the fire in her stomach burned merrily away. Then Spike was in her, and for the first time Buffy felt...whole. Both of her lovers were in her, joined in the most intimate of ways. The knowledge, the emotion, briefly overwhelmed her, and she lowered her head to try and regain control. A hand cupped her chin, and she was forced to meet stormy blue eyes.

"We know," Spike said, his gentle smile stealing her breath. The emotion swirling within her, combined with the dual penetration was almost overwhelming. It took them a moment to get their balance right, all three of them nearly toppling over once or twice, but they soon found a rhythm unique for them, the two men pistoning into her. She felt like their cocks would touch if it weren't for the thin wall that kept them apart, and all Buffy could do was hang on for dear life.

The twins realized they'd lost the coherent part of Buffy almost as soon as they'd begun to move, her mind descending to a place that was purely sexual in nature. They shared a kiss over her body, savoring the feeling of being joined through this magnificent woman who was finally theirs. Their coupling was slow and unhurried, enjoying the sensation of being linked and the knowledge that there'd be more of this to come. Buffy's orgasm hit, the first wave creeping over them, her perfect mouth frozen in a silent cry of ecstasy. She crashed over the edge, her muscles clenching almost painfully at her lovers buried deep inside her. Her orgasm seemed endless, skilled fingers deftly manipulating her clit, twin cocks mercilessly wrenching every ounce of passion and arousal from her body.

Will could tell his brother was close, Buffy's satisfied moans and pulsing muscles affecting them both in profound ways. With a sly smile, Will reached around his two lovers, and ran his hands down Spike's sweat-drenched back. His hands wandered down to his brother's ass, and began helping him keep up the rhythm. Buffy's endless orgasm was squeezing the hell out of him, her virgin ass blindingly tight around Will's hard-as-nails prick. With a roar, he came harder than he ever had in his life, and drove one finger into Spike's puckered hole. With a surprised shout, Spike soon followed him into bliss.

They woke up in a tangle of limbs, no telling where one person ended and another began. A feeling of extreme peace pervaded the room, the three of them content to lie in their safe cocoon, where there was no judgment, no disgust, and definitely no Xander. Tremors still ran through Buffy's body, her convulsing muscles sending bolts of pleasure through the twin cocks still buried within her. They lay there, satiated and complete, unwilling to break the spell that had fallen over them.

"That was amazing," Buffy whispered reverently, savoring the feeling of both of them still inside her. She ran her hand lightly over Spike's hip while soliciting a kiss from Will.

"Amazing? No. THAT was absolutely unquestioningly bloody brilliant," Spike declared. He paused for a moment, suddenly self conscious. "That was the purest, most beautiful thing I've ever done."

Will reached around and drew his brother into a tight embrace, pressing himself tightly against Buffy. Spike looked into brilliant emerald eyes swimming with emotions. The kiss she bestowed upon him made his heart stop. It was sweet and light, but held so much emotion and promise that Spike found himself blinking back tears. It was a salve for the wounds of the past, a thank you for the moments they had just shared, and a promise of a future to come.

Buffy turned her upper body, not yet willing to be separated from her lovers, but needing to see them both.

"This is for real." Her words were tinged with an odd combination of fierce determination and reverent awe. "This, between us--all of us--is it. It can work, we can make it work. No matter what anyone says, or will ever say...I want you. Both of you. I know it's not going to be easy, that such an...unusual lifestyle choice will present it's own problems. But whatever happens, this is what I want. I don't care what the Xanders of the world say. You're MINE."

Will and Spike were speechless. Acceptance had never come easy for them, socially or romantically. Spike had always been driven by his emotions, trusted too easily and been burned badly several times. Will had been the quite one, somewhat withdrawn, finding peace and comfort in his books. They became deeply immersed in the London punk scene toward the end of high school, adopting their bleach-blonde locks and mostly-black attire. Will had gotten a scar in a bar brawl (much to Spike's surprise), and Spike had immediately set about giving himself the exact same scar. They had done everything together, and eventually realized that included dating. They'd slept with people, but it was always the same type of person: someone looking for a one time 'experiment' or a casual threesome. And those almost always ended badly. They'd found solace in each other, but the despair of never find the one they were meant to be with...that was unthinkable. Until Buffy had waltzed through their door, searching for a room. They'd known from the start that she was the one; the only question had been whether or not she could accept them. So to find this...level of acceptance and desire, with Buffy of all people...

"So I guess its official then," Will said, the levity in his tone belying the thrill her words sent through him. He locked eyes with his brother.

"We're triplets!" Spike exclaimed, his expressive blue eyes radiating happiness and something infinitely deeper.

"Yeah, we are," Will agreed softly, his eyes still locked with Spikes. The look in Spike's eye was dangerous, but damned if he couldn't swear his didn't hold the same.

Buffy didn't miss the exchange, and made a mental note to find about it...later. "So how about we celebrate where it all started?" There were sounds of mutual agreement, because none of them denied a shower was well in order. The scent of good sex hung heavy in the air and their skin glowed with a sheen of sweat. The only problem was that no one was particularly motivated enough to get out of bed.


	7. ExFactor

"Willow! It's our anniversary tomorrow! I need to go shopping, and I need your help! Come on, best friend BEGGING here!" Buffy pleaded into the phone.

"Buffy. It's been a week!"

OK, so she was going to have to make up better excuses to reconcile her pocketbook with the extensive amount of new lingerie she'd been buying recently...but it was so worth it! Their reactions were...inspired to say the least. If only she could convince her twinlets to quit ripping her frilly nothings...

"Willow," she whined. The doorbell interrupted her before Buffy really warmed to her subject. "Shoot, gotta go, someone's at the door, but I am so calling you back! And you should review the best friend handbook while I'm gone!"

"Oh, I think I may be a little busy later...watching...TV. So, yeah, later!" Willow hastily hung up her phone. She honestly didn't think she'd survive a second twin-induced shopping spree in one week; one was quite enough, and if Buffy tricked her into going, she was going to...do something drastic. Yep, that was it. One order of drasticness served Willow-style.

"I'm coming!" Buffy yelled as she hung up the phone.

"Not yet yer not!" Spike bellowed from the back room. She could practically hear the leer in his voice. He and Will had some super secret mission going on in their bed room that she was emphatically not allowed to see yet. Bastards, she thought fondly. The knocking on the door came again.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, I'm...Riley," Buffy said in surprise. There, framed in the door, was her ex. God, what had she been thinking? Riley was large and lumpy and dull looking. How had she missed this when they'd been dating? Wait, she hadn't; not really. It had just taken a couple of super hot British twins to make her see the light. Besides, his eyes were totally the wrong color, his broad frame made her feel small and smothered, and he was stuck in the past where women stayed at home and men 'brought home the bacon.' Yeah, she was much better off without him. He gave her that goofy good-boy smile that had always mildly irked her but now evoked much more powerful feelings of revulsion.

"Buffy, hello. Can I come in?" His large brown eyes took in his girl. Buffy looked...surprisingly good. A brief frown flitted across his face. She didn't look like most dumped girls he'd seen. She was dressed fairly nicely, her hair tied loosely back, a small amount of make up subtly highlighting her face, and she seemed to be glowing. Not the hallmarks of a dumped and grieving ex-girlfriend. Maybe she was trying to put up a brave front for her friends; Willow could be very convincing when she put her mind to it.

"Ah...now's not really a good time, Riley. I'm about to set out dinner, and--"

"Oh, great! I'll help you," he said, brushing past her and into the room. He noticed there were three place settings, which must mean her punk roommates were in. He really hated those guys; there was nothing respectable about them. He felt Buffy was lowering herself and detracting from her own worth by associating with them. Well, that would be the first thing he made sure changed when they got back together! Wait...why were there candles and flowers on the table? It looked suspiciously romantic.

"Just barge right in, Riley," Buffy muttered under her breath. She didn't even bother closing the door, determining right then and there to evict his happy Iowa ass from her apartment ASAP. She'd spent a lot of time buying this dinner and heating it up; her main contribution, however, had been the table. She'd bought an assortment of fresh flowers, some beautiful new candlestick holders and fresh vanilla tapers, and set the table with the fine dishes and silver the twins had stowed away in the darkest cupboard. Once the boys had squirrel themselves away in the back bedroom, she'd expressly forbidden them to come out with out her permission. And here, on their one week anniversary, Riley was quickly replacing all the happy sex vibes she'd been accumulating...not that she'd object to accumulating more, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

"Look, Riley--"

"Buffy, I've been thinking," Riley interrupted, striding quickly to the kitchen without bothering to see if Buffy was following, "and I've decided that I can forgive you. I'm willing to take you back, provided you make a few concessions for me. The first being living here with those...people. They're beneath you, and you can do much better." Buffy's jaw dropped. What the...was he serious right now? Buffy felt an intense anger rising in her.

"Now, I understand that you are your 'own woman'"--the air quotes made Buffy narrow her eyes--"and you want to make your own decisions, but you need to consider how your image affects me. You're an amazing person, Buffy; if I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be with you. You've just made some unfortunate choices with your life, which I'm completely willing to overlook and help you move beyond. Because I love you." Riley grabbed a plate from a cupboard, and turned to search her face, willing his sincerity to get through to her. He just knew Buffy could realize her potential if he was there to help her. Riley wasn't prepared for the first that connected squarely with his nose.

"You ASSHOLE!" Buffy roared. Her vision narrowed on Riley's dumbfounded face, a haze of red tinting everything she saw. "How dare you? How dare you come into MY HOUSE and tell me how I should live MY LIFE? YOU will take ME back? That's a laugh, you should be on your knees begging for me to even consider having you in my life. Which, by the way, is so not gonna happen. You're damn right I'm my 'own woman'," she snarled, her quoting fingers stabbing the air with vicious intent. "I get to decide how to live my life, not you and your twisted, judgmental definitions of good and bad. And you're worried about my reputation? For the record, I'm currently fucking 'those people' I live with, and you could totally do with a few lessons. From BOTH of them." She said smugly, putting extra emphasis on the both. She considered chewing him out longer, but really, why should she prolong Riley's unwanted existence in her life? Riley could just walk that giant stick in his ass right out the door forever.

"You...you're...how could you Buffy?" He shook his head sadly and threw a pitying look her way. "I didn't want to believe it. I loved you so much, I let myself think I could save you, show you the right path. You are sick and perverted, and I want so much to help you."

"HELP me? I don't need help! I need YOU out of my life, you overbearing fucktard! I'm a thousand times happier with Will and Spike than I ever was with you."

He shook his head and leveled a look of disgust at his ex-girlfriend. "I can't believe I sullied myself with you, that I wasted my time. It's over Buffy." Buffy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. No shit it was over. Riley's hand appeared on her arm, and she instantly recoiled from it. "Please, get some help for yourself," he pleaded. Before she could even deign to respond, Riley's hand was ripped away.

"Don't touch our girl, mate," Spike said with a growl, shoving the larger man towards the open door. "She hasn't had her cootie shot yet." Despite the rather tense situation, Spike managed to throw her a lustful leer. Buffy choked back a rather inappropriate laugh.

"Think she told you to leave," Will said, standing next to his brother in solidarity.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you to your whore," Riley spat.

He was in the hallway. Wait, what...how did he get there? And fuck his jaw ached. Meanwhile, Spike and Will were busy congratulating each other on the well delivered dual punch, Buffy rolling her eyes in mock exasperation at their antics. Two hits for the price of one. They had a killer left-right-hook combination. Yeah, there were some serious advantages to being twins. They took great satisfaction in Riley's dumbfounded look as they slammed the door in his stupid Soldier Boy face. Buffy had to smile at the two grinning idiots. That was, perhaps, the most satisfying and arousing display Riley had ever been a part of.

"Think he got the message this time?" she asked innocently. The look they exchanged could only mean pleasurable trouble for her.

"If he didn't...we can make sure we...DRIVE the point home," Will said, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. Buffy's lacy panties were suddenly soaked. The wave of lust hit her hard, and she wanted her boys NOW. Playtime was over.

Both Spike and Will froze when Buffy's look went from playful to predatory. This was a side of Buffy they hadn't seen yet...but they were both eager to see where it led. Buffy walked straight up to Will and jerked his head down, planting a deep, searching kiss on hip lips. By the time she released him, his head was swimming and he couldn't have remembered his name if he tried. Keeping one arm firmly around Will's waist, she turned to Spike and treated him to his own arousing smooch. She slid her hands into the top of their pants, teasing them. With a sharp tug, she pulled their hard, lean bodies to her, guiding them until her back hit the closed front door with an intentionally loud thump. If Riley was still outside, Buffy was going to make sure he knew exactly how satisfied she was without him...and how much she enjoyed her perverseness.

Will found himself pressed against the wooden surface, Buffy clinging to him like a limpet. She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. With a loud, uninhibited moan, Will decided he had never seen such an arousing display of possessiveness in his life. Buffy suddenly whirled away, fixing Spike with a commanding look. She caressed his face, enjoying the way he leaned into her touch, eyes closed

"Find some lube," she ordered, turning her attention back to Will. Spike stood wavering between feeling mildly hurt at her seeming casual dismissal and anticipation at what the lube would be for. Before he had time to think further, Buffy was there again, lips firmly fixed to his own. With a breath taking smile, she soothed all his fears, and he sprinted to the bed room.

"Well played love," Will whispered, accepting her back into his embrace. He shuddered as her talented mouth found one flat nipple, teasing it into hardness.

"Didn't mean to hurt his feelings," she managed between bites and licks of Will's chiseled chest.

"His emotions are more volatile, and more vulnerable," he murmured, drawing Buffy back to his lips. "And he's been hurt more. He loves with everything."

"Perhaps we'll just have to prove just how important he is to our little ménage-a-trois." Will lost his ability to think when Buffy once again made her way down to his chest, sharp bites and warm licks marking her trail. He tensed with anticipation, moaning her name when she divested him of his pants, leaving him naked to her appreciative eye. Will had had enough, and he grabbed the giggling vixen and jacked her hard against the door. The wood rattled in protest, which suited the lovers pressed against it just fine.

"It's not nice to laugh at a man's manly bits, princess," he purred. His blunt tip brushed against her outer folds, and Will could already feel her heat singing him.

"I apologize," Buffy whispered, latching on to one ear and impaling herself on his stiff prick. He hissed as blinding heat surrounded his sensitive member. "Let me make it up to you?"

"Saucy minx." Will began thrusting into her, grunting with effort, reveling in the slapping sounds of her ass against the hard wood. His sensitive skin felt the movement of his silk shirt, and it only added to his arousal. A lean form crept up behind him and stilled his movements, pressing him into Buffy as far as his straining erection could go.

"So...good..." Buffy mumbled in blissful appreciation. "Don't stop!"

"Don't worry, kitten, he'll be with you in a minute," the timbre of another male voice cut into her brain. Spike. She smiled lazily at him, gesturing him nearer and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Spike sank into her lips, his hands busily exploring Will's well known body. He massaged the tension in his twin's muscles, caressed the smooth hardness of his well toned ass, drifting dangerously close to the one place that would bring Will a torturous pleasure. He moved one hand between them, playing with Buffy's hard nub. He kept his touch light and teasing, enjoying the increasing frustration in his tortured brother. Will tried to move, but Spike held him firm.

"Not yet, brother dearest."

"Spike. Spike, please," Will whimpered. Spike was holding both of them hostage, preventing Will from moving to fulfill his need, skilled fingers keeping Buffy right on the razor's edge.

"What do you want? Tell me what you need," he commanded, voice hoarse with desire. Buffy mewled in protest as his talented hands left her sopping snatch, but Spike ignored her protests. She'd get what was coming to her...eventually. Will buried his head in the crook of her beautiful neck, trying desperately to regain control. But his twin knew him, knew exactly where to touch, what to say, to keep him spiraling further out of control. He jerked when one slender finger entered him, Buffy clenching her inner muscles like a vise at the same time when Spike snuck a finger between them again.

"Tell me, Will. Just say the word, and I'll give you what you need...what you both need," Spike promised, his rough voice an intimate caress. Buffy chose that moment to start nibbling on his ear, and he lost all semblance of pride.

"You. I need you. In me. God, only you! Please...Spike..I-I--" His desperate pleas were cut off when he felt the blunt tip of Spike's pulsing member pressed against his opening. He gasped, the sensations of being well and truly filled turning him on more than he thought possible. He was sandwiched between the two people who meant more to him in this world than anything else; life didn't get much better...until Spike started moving. They started out slow, testing out a rhythm that worked for the three of them, using half-formed words of pleasure and moans as guides, before they lost themselves to the intense sensations. Buffy's breathy moans and pants spurred them further towards climax, the door behind them straining under the combined pressure of their weight.

Buffy braced herself, feeling her orgasm approaching fast. She tried to cry out, give some warning, but she wasn't sure anything intelligible made it out. With a guttural moan, she came around Will's thick cock, her inner muscles fluttering around him. Will kept pounding into her, bringing one hand between them to massage her bud.

"Will!" she gasped. "Ca-can't! Not again!" Will didn't even bother to contradict her, just kept manipulating the sensitive nubbin until he felt her rise again. A short shriek heralded her second orgasm, and Will went crashing after her. The sudden sensations of Will's powerful muscles clenching around him sent Spike sliding into his own orgasm, the aftershocks causing him to jerk reflexively. They slowly slid down, settling on the floor, trying to regain their breath.

"Solid door," Buffy breathed, a smile in her voice.

* * *

Riley lay dazed, looking at the closed door. What had just happened? He had a massive headache, his nose was probably broken, and his whole jaw ached. The rattling of the door startled Riley for a moment. What the--his eyes widened as moans and grunts made their way to his ears. No. Buffy wouldn't be...

Riley was embarrassed to find himself becoming aroused. He shook his head, trying to clear it. This was wrong, what was going on behind that door was morally reprehensible. He would just go home, and remember that Buffy was disgusting and not worth his time. She was...was that another male voice? Riley could distinctly make out two male voices, coupled with Buffy's higher-pitched pants. With dismay, Riley realized he was rubbing himself through his jeans. God, what was he doing? He snatched his hand away as if burned, trying to clear his hand. He tried to block out the noises coming through the door, but they kept making their way into his tortured psyche. God, had he no control? His wayward hands had found their way back to his straining penis.

With a whimper, Riley gave in and unzipped his pants. He pulled at himself, letting the sounds of the three people fucking against the door in front of him surround his senses. In the short time it took him to find release, the trio behind the vibrating door was still going strong. He had to be a masochist, because he didn't manage to pull himself away until they were done, Buffy's satisfied shriek echoing through his soul. When their love making reached its climactic end, he tucked himself in and sprinted for his car. Buffy had never sounded that...uninhibited or satisfied with him.

Broken and smarting, Riley headed towards the seedier side of town, cruising for some company.


	8. Date Night

A/N: There's a one-shot story called The Beginning, set in the Twinlets-verse if you're interested. It's the beginning of W/S relationship.

* * *

Buffy decided that for a first date, this one won, hands down. Spike and Will had whisked her off to a romantic little Italian place nestled near the docks, with a pretty view of the ocean. They sat in a back booth, where the light was low, hands and feet roaming free. They barely made it home in one piece. Will had offered to drive, which he soon realized was not the best idea. Buffy and Spike couldn't resist pushing the limits of his concentration. From now on, Buffy was definitely insisting they go somewhere within walking distance, because she did not want to die in a fiery inferno of the tragic car crashyness. 

They made it to the door in a tangle of limbs. Spike grabbed Buffy and pushed her against the wall, devouring her mouth. Will tried to unlock the door, fumbling with the keys, his overly aroused state making his fingers sluggish and inept. He'd managed to get the key in the lock when Buffy snuck up behind him and reached down his pants, massaging the stiffness she found there. He clung to the door for balance as her hot hand began squeezing and stroking him, her hot breath tickling the back of his neck. Spike took it upon himself to start nibbling on his brother's ear. Oh God. Will had no choice but to accept their torture with a pitiful whimper, his muscles refusing to respond to any of his commands. He gave up any semblance of trying to get indoors; he didn't care where the hell they were as long as someone fucked him very very soon. The masculine chuckle in his ear raced down his spine, straight to his throbbing, pulsing cock.

Spike reached around his brother, 'accidentally' brushing against the bulge in his pants as he finished opening the door, sending the three of them sprawling into the apartment. Will lay on his back in a daze, his sex-addled brain short circuiting. Insistent hands tugged his shirt over his head. He arched up when a wet mouth suctioned to one of his nipples, another mouth trailing kisses down his stomach, eager hands working the button and zipper of his jeans. Cool air tickled the tip of his cock before a wet, searing heat drove all semblance of higher thought from his body.

A strong arm held his hips to the floor, and hands pinned his own above his head. Will couldn't even concentrate enough to figure out who was touching him where; all that mattered was the wet, willing mouth wrapped around his cock and the firm, arousing nips being laid along his throat. The pace was slow and unhurried, his torturers blissfully ignoring his desperate cries and incoherent babbling. He moaned in encouragement as each inch of his needy manhood disappeared oh-so-slowly into the warm, willing mouth. The third time, he was taken in completely, and a strangled sob ripped through his body. He was so close. So close. He felt his balls tighten in preparation for release.

As one, Buffy and Spike ceased their ministrations, running soothing hands over Will's shuddering body. She ignored his despondent cry when Spike released his penis, the red, angry organ lying accusingly on Will's pale stomach. She peppered Will's body with chaste kisses, helping sooth him, coaxing him down.

"I will kill you both," Will ground out shakily. He was tense and ready to burst, his dick throbbing with need; it didn't help when he opened one eye to the scene of Spike and Buffy merrily making out over his deprived and painfully aroused body. He screwed his eyes together and let out a tortured groan. They were trying to kill him. He felt an insistent, annoying tapping on his forehead . His brother's grinning face hovered over him, blue eyes alight with mirth.

"Now now. No need to get violent...yet. We'll take very good care of you," Spike said with a wide grin. He leaned over and placed small, coaxing kisses along Will's pursed lips, his tongue requesting entrance. With every brush, Will's lips relaxed, until their tongues were dancing with each other. A pointed couch broke through their fog.

While Spike had been distracting Will, Buffy had positioned herself over his lean hips. Her skirt was bunched at her hips, and her underwear had disappeared sometime during their 'date.' When she had their undivided attention, she grasped Will's beautiful cock and sank on to him, gasping in pleasure as he stretched and filled her. Spike kept his brother pinned to the floor as Buffy started riding him into Oblivion.

"Look at her," Spike whispered, his lips caressing the shell of his ear, a pink tongue darting out to caress the sensitive skin. Buffy was riding Will, her face contorted in pleasure. Spike reached over and started rubbing her clit, and Buffy's moans traveled straight to Will's dick. He tried desperately to move, to convince her to give him the release he'd needed for...oh, the past three hours or so. But his brother held him firm and Buffy continued at her own (unhurried) pace.

"Feel her warm snatch, clutching at you, hungry for you. Look at her face." Will had no choice by to comply, his eyes unfocused on Buffy's expression as she rode his pulsing cock. "Do you see what you do to her? Do you feel how wet you make her? How hard you make me? Fuck, Will!" His hand found Spike's hard member, catching it in a tight grip. He managed a few strokes before Buffy clamped down on him, her inner muscle squeezing him dry; he went crashing over the edge, struggling against Spike's hold, arching into Buffy as his much-delayed orgasm hit him with staggering force. The world swam before his eyes before fading away. He was out when Buffy collapsed on top of him, enjoying the aftershocks of her own release.

"Three orgasms says he'll be out for at least five minutes," Buffy said with a tired little laugh.

"Bloody hell! No more talking to Anyanka for you!" Spike exclaimed. Buffy slipped off of Will with a reluctant sigh, crawling over to a still aroused Spike, eyeing his crotch with a suggestive little smirk.

"Oh, I don't think you really mean that. She's been giving me...ideas," the vixen whispered, a sly twinkle in her eye.

"Ideas, Goldilocks? Like what?" Spike asked, intrigued. He was convinced that Anya's real job was as some sort of sex consultant; she only did secretarial work for tax purposes.

"Ideas," she confirmed. With great care, she lowered herself onto Spike so that only his blunt tip pierced her folds. His hands automatically settled on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into her flesh. "Costumes." Spike moaned into her neck as she lowered herself a little further. Images of Buffy in a French Maid outfit drifted through his mind. "And...games." She was halfway down his straining cock now, and those talented muscles that had driven Will out of his mind with pleasure were now working on him. Spike whimpered, the mental images she evoked and the sensation of her hot cunny pulsing around him almost too much. "And toys." She sunk down completely, moaning at being so fully filled again. Spike lost it, flipping her over and thrusting wildly into her. Buffy felt the heat building in her stomach, her own words affecting her as much as Spike. She began rubbing her clit, reaching for the edge. With an animalistic roar, Spike bit down on Buffy's chorded neck, spilling his hot seed deep inside her. The pleasurable pain of his bite, bruising but not quite hard enough to break the skin, was enough to push her over the edge again, her entire body consumed in an explosive fire. They slumped against one another, too relaxed to move.

"That was one helluva show," Will piped up, having come to in time to see their grand finale. "But when you two insurgents are done planning your next ambush, how about we move this to the bed?" Two muffled grunts were his only reply.

* * *

She was contentedly snuggled between her favorite twins when the doorbell rang, interrupting their post-coital nap. 

"Don't move, it'll go away," Spike murmured, trapping her between his arms. Buffy was inclined to agree, until the ringing came again, longer and somehow more insistent.

"Spike!" Buffy protested.

"It can't be that important, pet," Will murmured seductively, his lips silencing her with their own. Buffy's protests died without much of a fight, her mouth much happier snogging Will than trying to convince her lovers that getting out of bed was a good idea.. Then the asshole at the door started pounding on it.

"Bloody hell! Can't anyone have sex in peace?!" Spike growled, fully prepared to stalk naked to the door and ream out whoever had interrupted his slow seduction of the two people in his bed. He was a three-orgasm-a-day kinda guy, and he had two to go.

"Spike!" Buffy protested, pulling him back down to the bed. It was one thing to have come clean to most of her friends about them, but she really didn't think the general populace was up to seeing a naked Spike or Will...and definitely not both. She'd be fighting off too many rivals if anyone got a dual glimpse of their delectable, beautifully sculpted bodies. Oh, she really needed to stop staring and go answer the door. But those abs were so hypnotizing, just begging her to...

"Luv?" She blushed when Spike wiggled his eyebrows at her, flexing his abs so they popped out even more. Will chuckled, trailing a finger along Buffy's spine. Their little firecracker blushed all the way down.

"I-I'll go. You boys just stay here and keep...warm," she squeaked, momentarily distracted by Spike's nakedness. Again. God, she was so screwed. She saw them naked...pretty much whenever she looked at them, because they took it as an invitation for naked fun time. But still, her eyes glazed over every-freakin'-time! Buffy grabbed her robe, and with one last longing look, left to get rid of whomever was trying to break down their door. The only people that would be pounding on her door this late had to be her friends, and they should totally know better!

"Look, I have two hot bod..." Buffy trailed off, her entire face draining of color.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!"

Fuck.


	9. The Showdown

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!"

"M-mom, what..."

"Good evening, Elizabeth," a deep, formal voice interjected. Buffy watched as her stoic, lawyer father walked into her apartment, surveyed his surroundings and clearly found them wanting. What were they doing here? She'd called them when she moved, even invited them to the house warming party; they'd never shown any real interest in her life since she graduated and started up her business with Faith, effectively destroying 'The Plan' in which she became a high powered lawyer in her father's firm. Not that they ever expressly said it, but there was the general feeling of disappointment she felt whenever her parents decided to meander into her life.

"Dad. Not that I'm not _trilled_ to see you," she said dryly, "but why are you here?"

"Manners, Elizabeth!" her mother chided, looking around the room, a vague look of distaste on her perfectly made-up face.

"Do you guys have to call me that? My name is Buffy. Elizabeth is so...formal," she said. Her voice lacked any sort of conviction; she'd been having this particular fight with her parents for as long as she could remember. She had always hated the way her parents made "Elizabeth" sound so...pretentious. A brief smile flitted across her face; she'd been spending a lot of time around her twinlets to come up with a word like pretentious. Apparently lots of sex upped her I.Q.

"That is the name I gave you when you were born, Elizabeth." Her mother's voice was enough to drive away the happy twin-sex thoughts, which honestly were a bit icky to be having around her 'rentals.

"Fine. Why are you here?" Buffy did her best not to cringe at the disapproving look her father tossed her. She was twenty-seven, and her parents no longer had any control of her life, damn it! She crossed her arms protectively, trying not to quell under their stares.

"We received a rather disturbing phone call," Joyce finally replied. She'd assumed the haughty, condescending posture that usually accompanied a lecture about Buffy's grades or her propensity to skip class in high school. Buffy felt her stomach drop. Something in her was screaming danger.

"What kind of phone call could possibly have you two driving all the way--"

"You are our daughter, and we are concerned with you actions!" her father interjected angrily. Buffy froze. Her father was a lawyer; not just a lawyer, but THE lawyer. His emotions didn't get out of control. Hell, she'd thought for years he didn't even have emotions.

"What actions?"

"We received a concerned phone call regarding the...unsavory people you are currently gallivanting around with! It's deplorable and morally disgusting! We raised you better than this, Elizabeth!" Joyce cried with fervor.

"Mom, what are you--" she was interrupted by her father's courtroom voice.

"Are you, or are you not, involved with your roommates? Both of them?" His voice was hard, the sneering veneer of a veteran lawyer cross examining a hostile witness. Buffy felt oddly calm facing her parents. She leveled with both of their gazes, calmly assessing them. For the first time in her life, Buffy felt truly and completely in control when faced with them. All other times, she'd been nervous and uncertain, wavering between dedication to her happiness and the guaranteed success her parent's carefully constructed life plan offered.

This whole thing with Will and Spike had been a long time coming. They'd danced around it for almost six months, and when the dam had burst, Buffy had felt so relieved and complete. She hadn't realized how much she needed them. This was it for her, she knew. She'd known from the first time she felt their arms around her, since she'd seen their duplicate smiles of contentment the first time she'd let them just be with her, heard their words of admiration. Of all the things in her life, Buffy had never been surer of anything. Her parents had pretty much disowned her already; some weird leftover sense of commitment kept them coming back to her. But they would not take this away from her.

"What I do or who I see is none of your business. But yes, I am dating Will and Spike. And no, I will not stop. I'm happy and content, and neither of you will change my mind."

"Elizabeth! How could you? Did I raise you to be a--"

"Don't even Mom! Don't! You didn't raise me! You were always too busy being the perfect wife and hating me for not being the perfect daughter! And Dad, you were always away being a hot-shot lawyer and banging your secretaries! The only time you ever paid attention to me was when I disrupted your perfectly planned out life! Well whatever! This is my life, and you don't get to tell me how to live it!" Buffy didn't even see it coming. Her mother's hand struck her cheek with a resounding crack. She numbly raised one hand to her burning cheek, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"You ungrateful bitch! How dare you say such things to me! To your father! After all we did..." Her mother trailed of, tears slowly crawling down her cheeks. Hank came up and wrapped his wife in a protective embrace, glaring at his only child, who he'd had such aspirations for.

"It hurts us that you've turned out this way, Elizabeth. You are not the person we thought you were, the person we raised you to be." He shook his head slowly. "We can help you, Lizzy Liz."

Buffy felt her eyes well up. Her father hadn't called her that since she was six. She shook her head, trying to chase away the confusion. He didn't mean it. He was trying to manipulate her into doing what he wanted, and she wouldn't fall for it. She shook her head frantically, stepping back from them. In a heartbeat, face shifted from warm and inviting to twisted, malevolent and angry.

"Elizabeth Anne, you will listen to me," he snarled, reaching for his wayward daughter. A strong hand banded around Hank's wrist, jerking him back. Spike jacked Hank against the wall, his blue eyes ice. Will placed himself between Buffy and Joyce's icy glare. Despite Buffy's resolution and brave words, he knew her parents words cut deep. And no one hurt the people he loved.

"I think you should leave now," Will declared, his soft tone menacing. He was a bit surprised when Joyce stepped up to him, pulling her diminutive frame to full height. Spike, still eyeing Hank, released him and moved back towards his lovers. Shit was about to go down, and he wanted to be standing by their sides when it did.

"And I think you should stop corrupting my daughter! You have her all twisted, convincing her this...this..._thing _you have is acceptable! How can you live with yourself, lying to her like that? This isn't a relationship! She doesn't know what she's doing, you've twisted her mind so much! You know what this is? This is rape!" Before he could react, Will felt himself pushed aside by an irate fireball. He smirked when Joyce took a startled step back at her daughter's unrestrained ire.

"You bitch." Buffy had the vindictive pleasure of watching Joyce Summer's mouth drop open in amazement. "How dare you! Not only accuse my boyfriends of _raping_ me, but in the same BREATH you manage to insult my intelligence! You think I can't make my own decisions? That I'm so weak willed and simple that I would let someone take over my will? You really don't know anything about me. You've never known anything about me..."

"Elizabeth, I just want what's best for you--"

"I decide what's best for me, not you, not Dad! And what's best for me is Will and Spike. I love them, both of them, separate and together. They make me happy, and I need them! And I won't give them up, not for anyone in the world. And if you can't deal with that, then you're not welcome here. It's not like it would change much," she added bitterly. Joyce reached out to try and embrace her misguided child when what sounded like a growl emitted from the glowering man beside her, causing the elder woman to jerk her hands away.

"Buffy, right now you don't know what's good for you, they have you so twisted--"

"Stop! Stop it! You need to leave. Now." Buffy was fighting back tears, her anger warring with her parents callous dismissal of her feelings. Joyce opened her mouth to reason with her stubborn daughter, but was cut off by her husband.

"No, Joyce, she's right. We should go. There's no reasoning with any of them." Spike sneered at the man; his only redeeming quality, as far as Spike was concerned, was that he helped bring Buffy into the world. Aside from that, he could just sod off. Hank and Joyce exchanged a resigned look, but Spike swore there was something else in it. They left the pair to find their own way out.

"Buffy, luv," Spike murmured, a feeling of helpless despair washing over him when she stepped back, putting an almost physical barrier between them. She shook her head, backing away from both of them.

"I...I'm sorry, I just need space. This...I c-can't..." She trailed off, miserable and unable to piece her jumbled thoughts together.

"Go, pet. We won't bother you, we'll be there for you," Will said, though it ripped his heart out to say it. "Just...don't leave? Please?" Buffy felt guilty for the intense vulnerability she could see on Will and Spike's handsome faces.

"No. I'm not leaving." With a lingering glance, she disappeared into her unused room. Spike turned, looking for something to hit, and collapsed into his twin when Will wrapped his arms around him.

"She's pushing us away," he said miserably, taking solace in Will's unwavering strength.

"No, she just needs a moment to herself. Weren't you listening? She said she loves us," Will whispered, though he couldn't keep his own fears out of his voice. But she'd said it, in front of her parents, and fuck if she could take it back now. Because they both felt the same way; Will had read it in Spike's eyes, seen the dangerous glint that heralded their doomed fall.

"Yeah, she did." Spike agreed. Still shrouded in misery, the twins sought the comfort of their bed, which had seen so many joyful moments.

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed staring blankly at the walls, a pillow clutched in her lap. Scenes from her life flashed before her eyes: her mother forcing her to be a cheerleader instead of pursuing gymnastics; being dressed up to attend adult functions that no kid would ever enjoy; her father's big hopes for his only child; her mother's drinking and her father's philandering; the austereness of the house she'd grown up in; the day she'd told her parents she wasn't going to college, but gambling on a business with Faith, who her parents had never approved of.

Buffy had had to learn to fight for what she wanted, what she believed in. She'd been born wealthy, but she'd had to work for every single iota of happiness she could find. And Will and Spike...they were incredible. And she loved them. She loved them!

She'd blurted that out at her parents, her emotions so strong and powerful she didn't stop to question them. But there it was. She felt a little sad that she hadn't been able to tell them, that they'd heard it first in some fight with her stuck up, awful parents. But it had been said, and Buffy wouldn't take it back even if they asked. (Which they wouldn't.) Buffy felt a wide, goofy smile sitting lightly on her face. She, Buffy Summers, was in love! The smile slipped away as she realized she hadn't yet told them, alone and...one-on-two that she was irrevocably and enthusiastically completely bug-shagging crazily in love with them.

With determination, she set out to see to her Twinlets, and ensure they understood EXACLTY where SHE stood.

* * *

Spike and Will were curled up in the dark taking solace from each other. Buffy had been gone awhile, and with every passing moment hope was harder to find. What could possibly be taking so long. Just when the tension seemed unbearable, the door snicked open, Buffy's silhouette illuminated in the doorframe. They were up in a second.

"Buffy--" Will started, but was cut off by her raised hand, once again keeping them distant. They felt their hearts sink.

"I love you." Spike's jaw dropped, and Buffy felt tears spring forth at the look of complete awe and adoration on his face. Will was looking at her with such hope her chest burned as newly acknowledged love bubbled up. "I...I just wanted you to know. Because I should have told you first, and it wasn't fair that _THEY_ got to hear it a--umphf!" Spike stopped Buffy's babbling with a passionate kiss to her beautiful lips. He pulled away and stared into her luminous green eyes.

"Say it again." Buffy shivered at the husky tone, the raw emotion present. She placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Spike." She looked at Will, and walked purposefully to him. Even though he knew what was coming, Will felt his chest tighten in anticipation and held his breath. Her kiss was sweet and tender and so full of promise he gasped. Stormy blue met impassioned green. "I love you, Will." And there, in a room which had born witness to so much already, she showed her lovers, the mates to her soul, what it meant to truly make love. There was no room for doubters or detractors, no judgment, no parents, no hatred or bigotry; there was only the pure emotion of intense human contact as three people pledged themselves to one another time and again.

* * *

Hank and Joyce warily entered the dank, smoky Chinese restaurant. Apparently, someone forgot to inform them that California had a no smoking law in effect. They made their way to the earnest looking dark-haired boy in a side booth.

"Hank." They shook hands. "Joyce." She smiled wanely at the earnest young man. Xander had been one of her daughter's oldest friends, and his concern was truly touching.

"How'd it go?"

"It didn't," Hank grunted. "She's completely brainwashed, she thinks she loves them!" He couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice. What was his child thinking?

"She's a bit misguided," Joyce added tearfully. Xander simply nodded in understanding. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a well read pamphlet.

"I was afraid of that. But I may have found a solution..."


	10. The Rainy Morning After

Buffy smiled, enjoying the sound of the rain outside. The room was dim, softly lit by what light managed to sneak through the rain. It was the perfect day. She was snuggled between her lovers, Spike's hand running over her hair, Will nuzzling into her stomach, stretched length-wise on the bed. She gave a deep, soul cleansing sigh. After yesterday, this was just what she needed.

She reached down to Will's tousled head, running her nails along his scalp. A deep rumble echoed through his chest, and she smiled languidly. Romance novels always missed this part, where the heroes just laid in bed, too satiated to move, just...enjoying each other's presence.

"My big kitten," she said softly. Spike huffed softly in her ear, nuzzling against the side of her face. Will just continued to reap the benefits of Buffy's scalp massage. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. None of them were in any hurry to move or do much of anything; their silence was intimate and comforting, no one feeling forced to fill it. It was enough that they were simply together.

Buffy let her mind wander, safe in the embrace of her Twinlets. She glossed over the confrontation with her parents; that was too infuriating, and this was not the time. She thought over her relationship with Spike and Will. They were different than any other relationship she'd ever had.

Pike, her first boyfriend, had been a wild, rebellious ride. They'd grown up together, and he was, in reality, safe. But he was also a little of a bad boy, and had been someone she could throw at her parents. They'd had fun, in the way all high school romances were fun until the teen angst got in the way. But they'd actually managed to avoid all that, just sort of...drifting apart. They'd pretty much mutually decided they were no longer a couple. That, Buffy realized, was a far more mature approach to relationships than some people ever managed. But Pike had been...high school. She'd developed and changed, growing out of her relationship with Pike.

It had been the same with Parker, who had been her first 'real' boyfriend. She totally didn't agree with all that bullshit about puppy love and how you couldn't know what real love was as a teenager. But Buffy considered Parker her first real, adult relationship, where snubbing her parents wasn't a major part of it. And he'd hurt her. A lot. He'd betrayed her trust, cheated on her with countless other women. But...still, as with Pike, she'd grown past that, grown beyond him, if that made any sort of sense. She wasn't the same person she'd been when they'd started dating, and while a lot of that change had been in response to what he did to her... i _he_ /i didn't make her change, didn't challenge her to grow.

And then there'd been Riley, who was pretty much a desperate attempt to be normal and have what everyone around her seemed to find so effortlessly. She was just going to chalk that one up to momentary lapse of sanity. Though, to be honest, in the beginning it had been...not fun, but alright. Riley had been good for now, a sort of holding-over until something better had come along. Unfortunately, something better HAD come along, and she'd wasted six months struggling with the whole twins are wrong argument. Which really was so ridiculous. Guys got to fantasize about girl twins. What was so wrong with her twins? And what happened to love always being right, you can't control who you love, etcetera etcetera? Totally and unfair double standard! Oh, and who decided that it was wrong? Some prudish people who were long dead, Buffy decided with finality.

Regardless, whenever she thought about them, Buffy was amazed at how much she'd grown with the twinlets. She'd stopped questioning her instincts for one. When she'd finally gotten over the whole "moral wrongness" of their ménage, she'd reached a level of contentedness, of completion, that had eluded her before. And she really did love them. She thought she'd loved people before, but Will and Spike? What she had with them...it wasn't the passionate love that consumed the people involved until there was only ash where a raging fire had once existed. This was an inferno, well stoked and with lots of fuel. They were hers, both of these delicious specimens of the male species...and she was theirs, wholly and completely.

"Think our girl's thinkin' again, Will. I smell something burning," Spike's languid voice broke through her thoughts. The head against her stomach laughed, sending deep vibrations through her relaxed body.

"What d'you reckon about?" Will asked.

"This ought to be good," Buffy murmured, snuggling further into Spike and caressing Will's high cheekbone.

"Judgin' by the look? The answer to life."

"Already figured that one out. It's 42. Try again," Buffy said with a small giggled.

"You've gone literary on us, pet," Will mock scolded her. Buffy let loose a huge yawn, stretching her satiated muscles. Will's head was lifted as she arched her back, her taught stomach firm against his cheek. She stretched her arms in Spike's face, trying to be as obnoxious as she could in her lackadaisical state.

"Hey! I can be all brainy girl when I want to!"

"Of course you can, pet," Spike said patronizingly. Buffy pouted, her lower lip trembling. She fought back the smirk that threatened to ruin her look when Spike's eyes zeroed in on the offended lip.

"Since you're being mean, I'm not going to tell you what I was thinking."

"Aw, pet, come off it. I didn't mean it. Scouts honor," Spike whined. He wanted that lip back.

"You were a scout?" Buffy said skeptically.

"Well. No. Not exactly. But I ate one once..."

"Spike!" Will growled, forcing himself to leave his comfortable Buffy-pillow to glare at his stupid ass of a brother. "Don't--" He was cut off when Buffy casually swept his arms from under him, planting him face down in her rather delectable cleavage.

"You're interrupting my groovy vibes," she complained. Oh, there went that lip again. Will reluctantly picked his head up (though not before giving her a little love nip) to stare at one of the loves of his life in mute horror.

"Did you just say groovy vibes, pet? I'm sorry; we can no longer be friends."

"Shut up you dorko!" Buffy exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder. But she was all soft and pliant when he wrapped around her other side, his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin on her neck.

"So pet, what were you thinking?" he asked, his deep voice soft and coaxing in her ear. She shivered involuntarily; her body unconsciously responded like it always did in their presence.

"I was thinking...I was thinking that I love you." She heard their silmultaneous intakes of breath, felt them both still, and she could feel the awe, adoration, and deep love radiating off of both of them.

"Never get tired of hearin' that, pet," Spike murmured. She realized he was shaking, the force of her words affecting him too much to contain.

"We've waited so long to find you..." Will trailed off, unable to finish putting his thoughts into words. A sudden peal of thunder made them all jump.

"We're a sad lot, jumping at thunder!" Spike joked.

"I had a dog that was terrified of thunder once," Buffy murmured, a small smile stretching across her lips at the memory.

"Your parents let you have a dog?" Will asked with disbelief.

"Well...no," she finally conceded. "We were dog sitting for one of Mom's high society friends. She couldn't exactly say no. But for three months, I had a dog. And it rained a lot at that time, because whenever there was any lightening or thunder, she'd come and snuggle up to me. What about you guys? Any pets in merry ole England?"

"Twelve fish.." Spike said promptly.

"Two birds..." Will continued.

"Three cats..."

"...but the cats ate one of the birds and left the other one too terrified to come out of its little nest-house..."

"A snake that didn't last long..."

"Ah, good old Balthazar."

"You named your snake Balthazar?"

"Oi! It's a right good name for a snake!"

"He was a great snake."

"All four days that he lived."

"Yeah, didn't take to England very well."

"Lessee...oh yeah, the Mastiffs."

"Sampson and Delilah. Right great dogs those were."

"Bollocks. They were evil!"

"Don't hate the dogs for having taste, Spike."

"Bastard."

"No, we never had one of those."

Buffy laughed at their antics. Her Twinlets may be powerful publishing VPs, but underneath it all they were just fun loving little boys. And she definitely wouldn't have it any other way.

"I really wish my parents had let me have a pet," she sighed wistfully. Will and Spike glanced at each other. They wished her parents had done a lot of things, pets being one of many on THEIR list.

"You know what will make everything better, pet?" Spike asked.

"What's that?"

"A house party." Buffy sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide. She ignored the protests of the men behind her.

"That is BRILLIANT. We'll need beer and food and chips and salsa and do you think Lorne will make his famous dip? Oh, and we'll need to clean the house and make sure everything's perfect, because this is the first time we'll get all our friends together after...you know...and we need a date! What about Friday? No, people might want to go out Friday, but Saturday might not be good because people might want to just have a relaxing day off..."

"It's deja vu all over again," Spike muttered resignedly as Buffy started arguing with herself about the date.

"You started it," Will grumbled, watching his golden goddess work herself into a frenzy. On the other hand, it might be fun helping her work OUT of said frenzy...


	11. Coitus Interruptus

Will resolutely buried his nose in the paper, trying to ignore the incessant whine of the vacuum cleaner and the pulsing of Spike's music. He lifted his feet patiently as Buffy vacuumed the carpet under his feet for the fifth time.

"Spike, get up, I need to vacuum the couch!" A hard, plastic attachment prodded him in the side, and he snapped. That was it, he'd **had** it! Will crumpled his paper and tossed it on the table. He stood up and yanked the vacuum plug out of the wall. Ignoring Buffy's protests, he strode into their room and picked up the entire stereo, angrily ripping it out of the socket.

"Oi! What--" Spike's protests were abruptly silenced by the slamming of the bedroom door. Will brushed by a fuming Buffy, stereo tucked under one arm; he walked into what had once been Buffy's room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. A second later the door opened again, and Will stuck his head out, pinning Buffy with heated glare.

"I'm Will!" The door slammed shut with such force a framed picture of Buffy and Willow fell off the wall. Buffy was left staring at the door in confusion. A second later, a half-dressed Spike came barreling out of their room, swearing a blue streak.

"Where is he?" Spike demanded. "Bloody ponce stole my music!"

"I called him...Spike," Buffy murmured in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're bleeding psychotic!" Spike exclaimed. He started pounding on the door. "Git! Open up! I want my Sex Pistols you berk!"

"Psychotic? What do you mean psychotic?" Buffy demanded, hands on her hips. She was not psychotic! She was a little...tense at the moment, but how dare he call her psychotic! She was not overreacting, not at all. Just because her friends were coming over for a dinner/movie night for the first time in...well, forever, and this was the first time they'd gotten together since their relationship had been reveled, she might be a little intense about ensuring everything was perfect. But that did not make her psychotic!

Spike ignored her, still pounding on the door. If he was honest, the tension wasn't just coming from Buffy. They were all a little on edge, both scared and eager to see how the night would go. This was their first official get together as an out-and-out trio. They'd been pretty secluded for the past month or so, and it was nerve wracking to say the least. With a growl, Spike went into the kitchen a grabbed a butter knife. He made short work of jimmying the pathetic lock. Will was stretched out on Buffy's bed, blissfully unaware of the world around him, all noises blocked by the headphones plugged into the stolen stereo. Spike, still ignoring Buffy's defensive babbling, snatched the system and sprinted out of the room. Will was up and chasing his twin, almost knocking over Buffy in the process, who yelled at them both. She found Will outside their room, banging on the door in a strange parallel to what had just happened.

"Will!" Buffy yelled, interrupting his pounding. She started involuntarily at the expression on his face. He took a predatory step towards her, his eyes wild and blazing. She shrank back, only mildly perturbed that this angry side of Will turned her on. A lot. Buffy jerked when her back hit the wall, feeling suddenly claustrophobic when Will settled two arms around her head, pinning her in.

"I'm glad you know my name," he said softly, the underlying tension in his voice causing a trill of apprehension to race up Buffy's spine.

"Well I'm not used to YOU being so...so...obstinately uncooperative-like," she challenged. Yes! Go SAT words! Will's gaze darkened perceptively, and Buffy felt fear creep over her; Will's mood was wholly unpredictable, and she had no idea how he would react, what he'd do. And that was turning her on way more than she could imagine.

"Yes, well I'm not used to YOU being a psychotic and unmanageable bitch," he snarled. She shivered, feeling his hot breath tickling her ear. God, her legs were getting weak! "The floor only needs vacuuming once," he purred, his voice pitched low and seductive. He guided her hands above her head, securing them against the wall. His other hand slowly traveled down her body, pausing momentarily to brush teasingly against her breast. She whimpered when his hand slipped into the elastic of her soft house pants, brushing along her sensitive inner thigh. "Other people live here, pet. So when you decide to go all bug shagging crazy on us, how about you leave out the noisy machines? It's...frustrating." He punctuated his point by thrusting one long, slender finger into her sopping channel. She moaned and tried to move her hips.

"Ah ah, pet. You haven't earned that yet," he warned. Buffy opened one hazy eye and fixed Will with the most defiant look he'd ever seen. God, he wanted her. Will's music came back on at that moment, but the pulsing beat just added to the mood.

"Aw, have I been a bad girl...SPIKE?" she asked with a wicked grin. She had the audacity to laugh at Will's incredulous expression. Before Buffy knew what was happening, she found herself tossed over Will's shoulder. She smacked his well-toned ass, yelling at him to put her down, but loving every moment of her capture. He just held onto her flailing legs, carting her over to the couch. Will fluidly lowered himself to the sofa and flipped Buffy on her stomach, stretched over his legs. Without warning, he popped her one on her left cheek. Her startled yell caused a wide grin to appear on his face.

"How DARE you!" Buffy screeched. Will merely smiled at the erotic picture she presented, her green eyes blazing, her ass wiggling in his lap, that sheen of gold hair begging his hands to run through it.

"Now pet, turn about's fair play. You started the spanking. I'm just finishing the job." He brought his hand down on the other cheek, relishing the way she squirmed over his burgeoning erection. Despite her loud protests, he could feel the wetness seeping into his jeans, see her skin flushing with arousal. He laid a few more spanks on her delicious ass, quick and rhythmic. The next gasp that escaped his golden goddess' lips wasn't one of pain.

He roughly jerked her pants down, exposing her now rosy ass to him. He rubbed her engorged clit through the soft material of her pants, just as his other hand hit her flesh with a loud crack. He mixed the pleasurable sensation of his hand roaming her most intimate parts and the slight pain of his hard hand on her hot ass, her beautiful golden skin turning red. Without warning, he pushed three of his fingers into her sopping hole, curling them to find the sensitive spot inside of her. Feeling her body tense in anticipation, Will rubbed her G-spot and ground his thumb into her pulsing clit. Her body coiled and ready, he laid a hard, final spank on her bare ass. With a muffled cry, Buffy came around his fingers, her muscles clenching and a wave of warm fluid coating Will's hand. As she lay on his lap, quaking from the intensity of the combined pleasure and pain, he place a small, wet kiss on her warmed cheek, soothing the pain that lingered.

"No more tension," Buffy mumbled, her words swallowed by the couch. Will laughed, wincing when the slight shaking caused his painful erection to rub against her. Buffy lifted her head when he moaned. "Oh, someone's got a...SHIT! Will! They're going to be here in twenty minutes! I've got to put the food in the oven and set out the dishes..." Buffy's voice trailed off as she stumbled into the kitchen, hiking her pants up as she went. Will sat there dumbly, his mind trying to coax enough blood out of his rock hard cock to function.

"Chit left you high and dry," a voice drawled from behind him. And just like that, Will's possessive, domineering side woke back up. He slowly rose from the couch and turned, his heated gaze falling on the smirking face identical to his own. The blue eyes opposite him darkened in response to his own lust. He stalked forward, slow and determined. Spike began backing up, keeping just out of Will's reach. He backed into their room, his eyes trained unwaveringly on the ones he knew so well. He smiled, a slow, gradual grin that would drive Will insane. His completely controlling, dominant side didn't come out often, but when it did...

Spike's knees hit the back of the bed, and he stood his ground, his eyes challenging Will to take what he wanted. He trembled slightly when Will stopped in front of him, the heat of his body searing Spike's, just a tantalizing hair's breadth away. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, their gazes holding. When he couldn't stand it anymore, Spike reached out to draw his twin into a heated kiss. But Will caught his hand, twisting it behind Spike's back, toppling them both onto the bed.

Will's fingers danced along the sensitive skin at the crease of Spike's elbow, causing goose bumps to rise along his skin. Their fingers tangled together, their grips tight. Will slowly lowered his lips to the plush ones beneath him, grinding his hips down in the process. Spike felt his blood rush towards his groin, passion and lust stirring within him. "Will," he murmured, his voice almost a plea. He gasped when Will's sharp teeth bit into his lip.

"None of that," he whispered in his captive's ear. "Silence is golden." He tugged Spike's hand out from underneath him, and pushed it up to join the other. "Stay," he commanded. Spike whimpered but complied. His twin began placing teasing, taunting kisses and nips down Spike's body, mixing pleasure and pain. A particularly sharp bite at the juncture of his thigh, through his thin athletic shorts, had Spike fighting to keep still.

"Good boy," Will purred, a smile in his voice. He ran his hands over Spike's inner thighs, delighting in the involuntary tensing of the muscles underneath. He let his fingers dance lightly over the erection outlined by the rough soccer shorts. Spike struggled to keep still, letting Will weave his spell. Rough hands slipped underneath the thin, silky material. Spike gritted his teeth trying to will his lover's wandering hand towards the throbbing length between his legs, but never quite touching.

"You want this, don't you? My hand, my mouth, wrapped around your cock." Will's words affected Spike in profound ways, making his already painful prick swell even more, his voice driving away thoughts of anything else. He whimpered, needing the touch that he was so cruelly deprived of. Will kept up his torturous ministrations, relishing the cries and pleas he ripped from his twin's throat, the tautness of his toned body. God, the reactions he got from Spike turned him on in ways no one else could; not even Buffy. Though no one could turn him...or them, for that matter...on like Buffy could, there was something as equally special between the two men. A breathy please broke through Will's wandering thoughts. Philosophizing later; right now he had a problem to take care of. With a wicked smirk, he traced the turgid length outlined by the fabric of Spike's shorts, using his body to keep his brother pinned to the mattress.

"What do you want?" Will asked, punctuating his words by wrapping his hand tightly around Spike's straining member. When his answer was slow in coming, Will lightly pulled the scrunched material across Spike's oversensitive member, the light touch torturous. "What do you want?" Will repeated, his voice darker, a deep rumbling that spread through his chest and into Spike's.

"D-don't _want_," Spike choked out, allowing himself a brief moment to enjoy the brief look of disbelief on Will's face. "Need!" The word was practically a growl as Spike broke free of his self-induced paralysis, grabbing his unsuspecting torturer by the hair and dragging his lips upwards. Spike rolled them over, grinding his erection into Will's. Spike latched onto an ear, knowing how it drove them both absolutely crazy. He started kissing his way down Will's neck, laying little nips and flicking his tongue.

The doorbell rang.

"FUCK," Spike growled. He collapsed on Will's aroused body, his own body throbbing with need.

"This is not happening," Will moaned. He slapped a hand over his eyes, trying to control his raging hormones and block out any sights that might cause him to lose control.

"No more parties," Spike growled, pushing himself off of Will. He held out a hand to his twin, who accepted the help up.

"No more parties," he agreed, "and she's so going to pay."


	12. The Games People Play

"Oh my sweet little babycakes! You're alive! Hallelujah, praise Lordissa, lots and lots of monkey sex still hasn't killed anyone! Now WHERE are my hunks of hunks of burning looooooove?" All of Buffy's fears and concerns that had plagued her since she'd invited everyone over suddenly disappeared as Lorne caught her up in a giant bear hug. She inhaled deeply, taking comfort in her friend's presence. Lorne always made everything better.

"They're still getting dressed. Those two are worse than me!"

"Well God help us, that must be a sign of the Apocalypse to end all Apocali!" Lorne squeezed his friend hard. "Stop worrying sweetness." He tilted her head up and waited patiently for her beautiful eyes to meet his. "We're here for you, beautiful. No worries. Anyone that tries to rain on your parade will have to deal with me. And I sprout red horns than complement my evil green skin, you know!"

Buffy felt her eyes well up; Lorne was such an amazing friend. He always knew exactly what to say. Must be that whole psychologist thing. She tried to think of something appropriate to say, but nothing came to her.

"You mackin' on our girl?" a deep British voice growled playfully. Lorne's hand fluttered dramatically to his chest.

"In you own home? Mercy no! I wait till we're on safer ground. I'm a lover, not a fighter!" He winked at the Twins in acknowledgement of their dual looks of gratitude. They'd caught the tail of his words, and it did them just as much good as Buffy. The moving moment was broken by the doorbell.

Robin and Gunn were framed in the doorway bearing three bottles of wine between them. Two dark red wines had bright blue ribbons tied around them; the bottle of rosé had a pink one.

"You dorkos!" Buffy laughed, ushering the grinning men inside.

"We thought it was creative," Gunn protested, shaking hands with Will and Spike.

"Faith's going to be a little late," Robin informed Buffy. "She said something came up at the dojo."

"Did she say what?" Buffy asked with concern, visions of the worst case scenario flitting through her mind.

"I don't think it's anything major," Robin assured, "she didn't seem too upset."

"Hello, my chocolate covered strawberries!" Lorne exclaimed. Buffy blinked; Lorne was decked out in Spike's "Kiss the Cook" apron. Where had he found that? "To the kitchen! The men are responsible for the party favors today!" Lorne hooked his arms through a bemused Robin and Gunn, who simply shrugged and played along.

"You know," Robin murmured suggestively, "Faith isn't here right now…" Lorne threw back his head and laughed delightedly. Buffy shook her head at their antics. She hadn't realized she'd missed them so much! Granted, she'd been a little preoccupied…

"Thinking, kitten?" a voice purred in her ear. Buffy felt the familiar heat begin rising in her. Will was suddenly in front of her, forcing her back into Spike.

"You left me hangin', pet." His accent was rougher than normally, his blue eyes dilated with arousal. Something dangerous flashed through him, and Buffy felt her body respond. She whimpered when Spike trailed his hand up her thigh, his touch rough against her jeans. Will's lips were inches away from her own; she could feel his warm breath.

"S-s-sorry!" she gasped, wishing Spike's wandering hand would settle right where she needed it most.

"You're not," Spike murmured.

"But you will be!" Will promised, diving in and biting her on the neck. Buffy gasped as the pain flew straight to her core, a flood of moisture coating her now useless panties. And then they were gone.

Buffy stumbled backwards, dazed and confused. Spike chuckle flitted back to her. She looked up in time to see them disappear into the kitchen, her clit throbbing. Her eyes narrowed in anger. If they thought they could leave her hanging, they were dead wrong. She'd just take a minute in the bathroom and…the bell rang.

If looks could kill, the door and whoever was behind it would die. Painfully.

"Gonna get that, pet?"

Buffy whirled around and glared at a smirking Spike. Oh, those two were so going to get it. She took a threatening step towards him, and the bell rang again. His smirk just widened. Without a word, Buffy wrenched open the door, a pleasantly fake smile plastered on her face.

"Wills! Tara! What GREAT timing you have!" She head Spike laugh behind her. Fucking MEN.

"Buffy? Are you OK?" Willow asked with concern. Tara was looking at her oddly too.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Will and Spike are just being stupid little boys!" She shouted the last part towards the kitchen. Male laughter suddenly filtered out of the kitchen. Buffy's eyes narrowed; what had they said?

"B-b-buffy?" Tara asked. There was something going on here, something they were missing. Buffy's face suddenly settled into a not-exactly-nice smile.

"While the boys are busy, how about we go pick out the movies?" she suggested. For some reason, Willow and Tara felt like they were walking to someone's execution.

* * *

"You're a wanker."

"Takes one to know one…ponce!"

"Are you following any of this?" Robin asked Gunn. As amusing as watching Will and Spike snark at each other was, it would be nice if he actually knew what they were saying…

"Yeah. You catch on after hearing it a couple of million times," Gunn said wryly, popping a warm cookie in his mouth.

"Hey! No eating the party favors before it's time!" Lorne chided.

"Yes task master!" Gunn grumbled.

"Now THAT has possibilities," Lorne said with a wink. Robin looked up expectantly when the doorbell rang.

"Yo, B! Where you be!" Robin was up in a flash…and blocked by a smirking bleached blonde.

"Male bonding, remember?" the annoying Brit said.

"Spike, I'm warning you, if you don't get out of my way they'll be vacuuming up your ashes."

"You're soddin' whipped," Spike grumbled good naturedly. He watched as the man flew by with good humor.

"Well my lovely harem…shall we get this little show on the road?" The four remaining men gathered up their offerings of sugary goodness and made their way to the living room.

Faith and Robin were settled comfortably in one of the large, plush recliners. Willow and Tara were snuggled on the floor, backs against the coffee table, an array of movies stacked beside them. Buffy was chatting animatedly with Faith and Anya.

"When'd you get here Demon Girl?" Spike asked, setting down his tray of cookies and some sugary concoction Lorne had invented.

"With Faith. I was happy to learn Robin is giving her satisfactory orgasms on a regular basis." All eyes turned to Robin, who was currently hiding his face against Faith's shoulder, and the woman perched on his lap.

"Well it's true," she said with a mischievous grin.

"That calls for Mojitos!" Lorne exclaimed, setting his drinks down with a flourish. "And a Sea Breeze for me! Come to papa little one, he's missed you so."

Spike and Will settled themselves comfortably on the large couch, just enough space in between them for a Buffy-shaped object. She didn't disappoint, settling herself happily next to her twinlets. Lorne opted to sit next to his favorite lesbian couple. That left Anya and Gunn with the rest of the couch.

The black man eyed the blonde with curious trepidation.

"Hello. I'm Anya, we met briefly at the last party, and you should be happy to know that your orgasm factor has risen by at least ten points since then." Gunn had no idea what to say to that.

"You…rate people?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Someone's orgasm factor greatly affects the direction of our relationship." Spike and Will just laughed quietly; this was an every day occurrence and their 'orgasm factor' had always been high.

"Ah, well…thanks?" Gunn hedged.

"You're most welcome. And don't worry," Anya said, placing her hand on Gunn's unsuspecting thigh, "your factor was always above satisfactory."

"So was Harris's," Will muttered. Buffy elbowed him sharply in the ribs for that comment. Even though she was incredibly pissed at her old friend, she'd invited him to this gathering. Well, she'd left messages as he'd refused to take her calls, but she'd sent a message through Gunn as well.

"Ready for the first movie?" Buffy asked. Willow and Tara giggled.

"Hit us, pet." Buffy raised the silver remote and the opening titles started. Everyone in the room immediately protested, especially Lorne, who took the strongest line of them all.

"If any of you think I'm going to sit here and watch those two sexually ambiguous, untalented people attempt to sing and dance, you're wrong. Justin needs a boyfriend, Kelly needs a good fuck, and I'd rather watch _Glitter_!"

Willow and Tara started cracking up.

"I think they're pulling a fast one on ya," Spike confided. Willow pulled out their real movie choice, _The Sting_.

"Now would we do that to you Lonreykins?" Buffy asked innocently. Lorne just harrumphed and settled next to Tara.

* * *

Buffy was sitting quietly, enjoying the movie, when an errant hand snuck up the back of her shirt. It started caressing the smooth, sensitive skin there, sending a shiver up her spine. Bad twins! But she refused to give them the satisfaction of squirming, and held herself rigidly still. Another hand tangled in her hair, teasing the small hairs on the back of her neck. This was so not fair! She closed her eyes, focusing all her will power on not moving.

"Now now, kitten," a deep voice whispered in her ear, "none of that. Open those pretty eyes, we wouldn't want your friends to get the wrong impression." Buffy's eyes flew open, glazed and unfocused. She was incredibly on edge, and those dastardly Twins knew it! When the hand on her back slipped into the waistline of her frilly panties, Buffy shot up off the couch like a spring.

"I…I'll be right back!" she gasped, beating a hasty retreat. Luckily, most of the people in the room were too wrapped up in the movie. She was half way to the bathroom when inspiration struck; it might be two against one, but Buffy was one hell of an opponent. With a devilish smile, she turned the thermostat down and headed into the bedroom.

Back in the living room, Will and Spike exchanged meaningful looks. It wouldn't due to leave Buffy alone for too long; that would just ruin all of their carefully planned fun.

"I'm just gonna make sure Buffy's OK," Will whispered to Spike, but loud enough that everyone could hear. A little awe made drifted from Tara, and they both grinned. If only she knew.

Will found Buffy in the bathroom, oblivious to the world and obviously trying to compose herself. Oh, that was no fun! He stealthily crept up behind the fiery blonde, a devilish grin on his face. He spun her around, savoring her startled gasp, and pressed her against the sink, his erection pressing intimately into her.

Buffy was caught by Will's stormy gaze. He bent down and slowly licked her neck, his talented tongue moving with a deliciously wicked promise. His mouth traveled up to her ear, sucking the lobe gently and wrenching a moan from her lips. Shivers raced down her spine, and she pulled him closer, her heat searing him. She smashed her lips to his and…he was gone. Buffy opened lust-filled eyes, her brain sluggish and unresponsive. Will checked himself out in the mirror and adjusted himself, sending a saucy smirk her way.

"I really can't wait to see the end of this movie," he said, and strode out of the room. Buffy stared at him, mouth agape. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She'd show those boys just who was in charge…just as soon as she found her sweat shirt.


	13. Coming to a Head

"Jesus, B! It's like a meat locker in here!" Faith complained, even as she used it as an excuse to snuggle deeper into Robin's embrace.

"Really?" Buffy asked innocently, warm and comfortable in her favorite extra-large UCLA sweatshirt. She kept the smirk off her face; the Twinlets were pressed as close to her warm body as they could get in mixed company. They kept 'casually' touching her, keeping her right on the edge. But she took solace in the knowledge that things were about to change drastically in her favor. "I'll go find some blankets."

Buffy dolled out the various blankets with a small smile. Buffy, being the good hostess that she was, gave the biggest and best blankets to her guests. Will and Spike got the small single-person blankets that barely covered them. With a sense of satisfaction, Buffy popped in i _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ /i . She returned to the couch, hiding her pleased grin at the pouts Will and Spike were giving her. Oh, no. No naughty under-the-blanketness for her! She settled between her disgruntled Twins and waited.

Spike and Will weren't ready for Buffy's (literal) full-frontal assault. As soon as she determined that everyone was fully absorbed in the movie, she's snuck her hands underneath the blankets. Will and Spike weren't paying attention to the movie when a hot little hand started rubbing their cock through their jeans.

Buffy let her smirk blossom when she heard Spike's muttered 'Bloddy hell!" and Will's sharp intake of breath, so soft that only she would hear. They thought they could play with her, huh?

Spike gripped the couch, trying convince his body to loosen up. But then Buffy teasingly dipped a couple of fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans and he had to start all over. FUCK. The bint was going to kill him! He was going to sexually combust right there on the couch. He was making a mental note to never get involved in Will and Buffy's politics when Buffy cupped him fully, squeezing just enough to make him whimper for more. FUCK. He leaned towards Buffy, his lips right next to her ear.

"You're playing with fire, kitten!" he growled. He saw her breath hitch and the pulse point in her neck flutter.

"You will PAY for this, Goldilocks," Will whispered in her other ear. Buffy smirked and licked her lips, slowly and deliberately. She used their distraction to plunge her hand down the tops of their jeans, popping the top buttons. It was a tight fit and a little awkward, but it was enough to do what she wanted. She flicked the heads of each of their stiff members.

Will let out a growl that sent a searing arrow straight to her core. She felt liquid seeping from Spike's cock. Ignoring his strangled moan, she removed her hand. With a devilish smile, she raised her finger to her lips and slowly took it all…the way…in.

Spike's brain short circuited, he eyes registering only Buffy's mouth. Will's eyes changed to that stormy blue that meant delicious danger to whoever was in his path. God, he wanted nothing more than to kick the assembled crowd out and fuck the brains out of his girl.

Buffy removed her other hand and did a full body stretch on the couch, thrusting her hips up. She placed her arms casually around her Twinlets, drawing them into her.

"So…am I gonna get burned?" Before either one of them could respond, Lorne started praising the movie. The assembled people started stirring, and Will and Spike could only glower at the vixen sitting behind them.

"Everyone up for one more?" Buffy asked perkily. She could feel the evil stares boring into the back of her head. Oh, she was so in for it!

* * *

_Life of Brian _was playing steadily in the background, but Buffy wasn't paying any attention to it. Spike and Will, by some weird Twin communiqué, were both as far away from her as they could get…and they were plotting something. But that was OK, because they were so not ready for what she had in store for them. A small smile played over her lips. She'd put on more than just her sweatshirt in the bed room. All she had to do was wait.

Spike glanced over at the satisfied blonde between him and his brother. Their little Goldilocks was definitely planning something. They could see it in her calmness, her crafty little smile. But they couldn't figure out what was going on in her scheming brain. Not that it mattered. She may have plans, but they weren't going to go the way she thought. Nope. Not at all.

Will caught Spike's eyes and smirked at his brother. Tonight…tonight was going to be one to remember.

Buffy waved the last of her guests out the door. Humming happily, she surveyed the carnage. Bottles were everywhere, the room was a mess; it looked like everyone had had a great time! She frowned…where were the Twinlets? A slow smile crept over her face. So that's how they were going to play it. Locking the door, Buffy headed towards their room, stripping off her top and letting her soft pants pool on the floor.

The door was slightly ajar, and the soft flickering light could only mean candles. Good, that could come in quite handy later on. She slowly pushed the door open, surveying the scene before her. Scarves littered the bed, candles sat lit on every surface. Will and Spike were arranging something to one side of the bed, their backs to her. The perfect set up.

"Pet. So glad you could join us," Will said, not bothering to turn around. He carefully let the object in his hand slide down, not wanting to alert Buffy to what it was. "You…" He trailed off, his eyes bugging when he caught a good look at just what his vixen was wearing. Spike whipped his head around, taking in Will's dumbfounded expression, before slowly moving his eyes to—

Bloody. Buggering. FUCKING. Hell.

Buffy stood there, illuminated by candlelight, in a pair of red high heels. Her sheer black stockings adorned her shapely legs, and a sexy garter belt secured them in place. She had on a lacy black bra with red trim…and no panties. Her long blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She arched an eyebrow at the speechless men.

"You were saying?" she purred, her voice husky. Will stepped forward and Spike reached for her.

"No." Her voice was calm, but brooked no argument. Spike's hand immediately fell to his side.

"Pet," Will said, trying to sound firm.

"I didn't tell you you could talk," Buffy said with deceptive passiveness.. She took a step towards the bed, picking up one of the scarves and running it through her hands. She took a good look at her Twinlets, noticing how much her little show was affecting them. Good. Served them right. And they would get to stew a little longer.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded Spike. With a glance at his brother, he obeyed, slowly pulling the tight tee off his body.

She crooked a finger, beckoning him over. Will started to protest, but Buffy cut him off.

"You. You are not on my good list," she said with a saucy smile. She ran one hand absently down Spike's muscled chest. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, welcoming his moans of pleasure. Tonight was going to be a night like no other; she could feel it pooling low in her stomach. She pulled away and fixed the narrowed-eyed man across the room with a challenging smile.

"But you can TRY to make it up to me…with a dance. Strip."


	14. Let's Get it ON

Will looked at her, mouth agape. Was the bloody bint serious? There was no way in hell…a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that for her, he would do absolutely anything.

Spike let out an amused chuckle. It was fun seeing his brother squirming.

"Something funny?" a deadly voice whispered in his ear. Before he knew what had happened, Buffy had him on his knees with his head pressed into the floor, his arms locked in her grip. A hot, moist tongue snuck out and danced along his ear lobe. Spike stifled a pained moan as his cock jumped in response. Gods but Buffy's controlling streak was turning him on.

"What's the word?" It took Spike a minute to suss out her question.

"Snyder," he managed to mumble, surprised he had any blood left to operate the other parts of his body. He glanced up, and for a moment Buffy broke character and winked at him. He smiled back before his expression became challenging once again. She pushed his head down to the ground.

"Don't move," she commanded. She released his arms, and settled into the chair she'd conveniently forced him in front of. She settled into it, arranging herself to her liking. "Look at me." Spike looked up and almost died. There, right before his eyes, was Buffy's glistening core, just begging for him. He whimpered, wanting desperately to taste it, touch it, feel it.

"You get to watch," she informed his with a devilish smile. She turned her attention to the still frozen Will. "And you…you get to dance." Buffy reached over and flicked on the CD player; if she knew her twins (and she did), something that fit the mood was bound to be on. When 'Toxic' by Britney Spears came on, Buffy threw back her head and laughed. This was too perfect; the radio really was a brilliant invention.

Will narrowed his eyes at the laughing girl. Well, if she wanted a strip show, she'd get a strip show. He stalked forwards, sex on legs. Buffy's laughter faded at the stormy expression on his face. Their eyes locked and he stood, legs shoulder width apart, blue eyes blazing.

_Baby can't you see, I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling…  
_

Lean hips circled the air and Buffy's eyes immediately trailed to the turgid length straining against the tight pants Will wore. He rolled his hips in a way Buffy was far too familiar with, and she felt her body temperature raise a couple of degrees. Her hands ran down her body of their own accord. She cupped her mound, trying to ease the ache that had settled there over the past few hours. Her eyes were pinned on Will, but she was highly aware of Spike, who was getting far more punishment than he deserved. She motioned him to her, guiding him to sit with his back against the chair. His eyes devoured the undulating form in front of him, as Buffy's hand ran through his hair.

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, Baby give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it... _

Will dropped to his knees, his hips pumping. He grinned wickedly and ran a hand through his hair, messing it in a way he knew drove Buffy absolutely wild. Shifting forward, he rested on his hands, and crawled towards the captivated pair.

_ Too high, can't come down  
Sends my head spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now? _

Will rose, hovering over Spike and ripped his button-up shirt off. Buttons scattered every which way, but none of them were aware of anything but the others. Will had a captive audience, and he knew it. He slowly shrugged the tattered shirt off; Buffy slipped a finger into her pulsing channel, desperate to quench the fire her Twins had been stoking all night. He smiled, and pressed his tongue behind his teeth, relishing the power he had over her. He crashed into Spike's heated gaze and rolled his hips again, and shifted his weight forwards to brush against Spike. He nuzzled against his first lover's cheek, before capturing his full, sensual mouth in a deep kiss.

_ With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic _

Will pulled back to look at Buffy, his lips swollen. Her eyes were glazed with lust; her fingers were driving into her sopping center, her clit hard and swollen. Poor baby. He might have given her a treat if he didn't have to wait for permission.

_And I love what you do,  
Don't you know that you're toxic? _

He rose fluidly, a graceful motion that reminded Buffy of a panther stalking its prey. She shuddered as his eyes trailed down, flashing when they reached the apex of her thighs. Buffy had three fingers pushed inside her, her thumb rubbing slowly at her aching, needy clit. Will's hands reached for his belt and she felt her world narrow.

_It's getting late, to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me…  
_

Will whipped his belt off in one fluid motion, snapping it once like a whip before hooking it around his neck. He stepped back, letting the music take over his body, feeling sex in a rhythm definitely not invented by the likes of Britney Spears. Buffy and Spike were captivated by the image he made: he was sex; pure, unadulterated, male sex.

_ Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now? _

Will leaned over Buffy's chair, bracing himself on the handles. He closed his eyes and inhaled her unique scent. He smiled as she predictably grabbed a hold of the leather belt around his neck, pulling her down to him. But instead of kissing him, she brushed against his lips, teasing. He leaned in for more, but found a foot braced against his chest. Looking down, he couldn't help but smile at the lovely view of her quim.

_ With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? _

She pushed him away, her eyes fastened on his pants. Keeping his hips rolling, Will popped the top button. The zipper began its slow descent, pushed by the pressure of his arousal.

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now, Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now…I'm ready now_._  
_

Buffy felt the pull of her first orgasm. Sometimes she swore the Twins could get her off with just a look. But God, what a look! She felt Spike—poor, neglected Spike—trembling beside her, his arousal straining against the confines of his jeans. Now that couldn't be comfortable.

She pulled him around, leaning down to plant a mind-numbing kiss on him. With a smile, she leaned back and offered him an invitation. Spike didn't need to be asked twice. He attacked her glistening pussy with the air of a starved man at a royal feast.

Will stepped out of his jeans as the song faded, his cock standing at attention. He began stroking it slowly, the sight of his lovers enjoying themselves arousing him further. Fuck, if he didn't find release soon, he was going to explode.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles taut and bulging. She collapsed in an incoherent heap as it seemed to go on and on and on. Somewhere along the line, she passed out in a blissful heap.

Will wrapped his strong arms around his oldest lover, nibbling on Spike's tender ear. He reached down and caressed his twin's cock through the rough denim jeans.

"What's say we show Mistress Buffy a thing or two?" Will murmured. The smile that played over Spike's face was all the agreement Will needed.

Buffy came too slowly. Her body felt warm and deliciously fuzzy. Something was tickling her nose, but she really didn't feel like moving to get rid of it. But the insistent tickle was still there. She moved to brush it away, but her hand jerked short. She heard the clinking of…chains? A deep masculine chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Morning, Sunshine." Buffy fought back the smile that threatened; it wouldn't do for the captive to be pleased with her situation.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Spike and Will smiled at each other.

"Well," Spike drawled, "I was thinking we could play a little….game." The way he emphasized the last word sent shivers down Buffy's spine.

"Since you seem to have trouble telling us apart," Will's voice purred right in her ear, "we're going to give you a little quiz."

A finger ran up her leg, starting at the ankle and up to her pelvic bone. She shivered.

"Well pet?"

"Who was it?"

"Will," she said confidently. Spike's touch was never that delicate, that subtle. Spike was fire and passion and NOW, the rough and tumble that left you shuddering and wondering what the hell just happened. Will was the plotter, the seducer, the one who built you up so skillfully you never realized it. That was Will's touch, somehow softer than Spike's but by no means less demanding. It was the perfect combination.

A feather trailed down her chest, between her breast and around her navel.

"Will again," she said a bit breathily.

A tongue licked the side of her neck, and she had to giggle.

"Spike."

They traded touches, sometimes parts of their bodies, other times objects used in ways to tease her mercilessly. Buffy had quickly lost the ability to concentrate, and discerning touches had become impossible. She just breathed the names of her paramours, desperately searching for the touch that would send her crashing over the edge; they played her body masterfully, bring her to the edge and backing off time and again. She felt herself reach the edge again, but this time they stopped completely. She whimpered pitifully. This was so completely unfair!

Buffy was cursing her Twins in every language she knew, which was English, but she made up a few of her own just for the hell of it. She was shaken out of her reverie when her hands were suddenly released. She sat up and ripped off the blind fold, glaring at the smirking Twins at the edge of the bed.

"We were thinking, kitten," Will started.

"Were you?" she asked icily. Spike's extra wide grin just got bigger.

"Ye-p," he said, popping the p.

"We were thinking that turn about is fair play." Buffy looked at him blankly. "Go press play…and dance."

To their surprise, Buffy didn't even put up a fight. She simply tossed her hair and climbed off the bed, heading for the CD player. She pressed play and smiled as her favorite song to fuck by came on. The Foo Fighters deserved a long letter of thanks.

Buffy, her back still to the boys, began swaying her hips to the seductive tone of the song. She could hear their dual gasps of pleasure as she undulated, dry humping the dresser for all she was worth.

_ I knew a girl name Nikki,  
I guess you cold say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
masturbating with a magazine  
She said, "How'd you like to waste some time?"  
And I could not resist when I saw Little Nikki grind.  
_

Buffy moved towards them, deadly intent in her eyes. She turned into Will, grinding her ass into his rock hard erection, savoring his moan. His cock slid along the cleft of her ass, the warmth of her driving Will insane.

She spun away, straight into Spike, who she kissed, tangling her hands in his hair. She pressed her hips into his, her heat searing his aching, neglected cock. She pushed him back on the bed, bending backwards and ground into him, giving him the best lap dance of his life.

_ She took me to her castle  
And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices,  
Everything that money could buy  
She said, "Sign your name on the dotted line."  
The lights went out, and Nikki started to grind.  
_

Buffy impaled herself on Spike without warning, grinding and squeezing him with all she was worth. She rode him, forcing his mind beyond sanity and civilization. Deprived and teased, Spike broke, flipping her onto her back and pistoning into her welcoming heat.

_Ooooooohhhhhhhh_ _Nikki_!_  
_

His entire body shook with the force of his severely delayed orgasm, spots appearing in his vision. His orgasm seemed to last for ages, spasms and aftershocks ricocheting through him. When he was finally spent, Spike felt an intense lethargy come over him, the strain of sporting an erection for almost eight hours straight finally setting in. He rolled off his lady-love to watch the encore presentation that was sure to follow.

_Castle started spinning  
or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell you what she did to me,  
but my body will never be the same!  
Her lovin' it will kick your behind  
(She'll show you no mercy!)  
But she'll sho'nuff, SHO'nuff show you how to grind! _

Buffy advanced on Will, who was more than ready for her. With a growl, he picked her up. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing as he slid into her. He slammed her against a wall, forcing his dick farther into her hot channel. She gasped, clenching his arms, delighted by the animalistic side she brought out in him. It didn't take long for either of them, as worked up as they were. In a final burst of inspiration, Buffy gripped Will's ear in her teeth, sucking on the sensitive lobe. Will roared his completion, his blunt teeth clamping down on Buffy's exposed and tender neck. The sudden rush of pain sent her spiraling into another powerful orgasm, her walls clenching almost painfully around Will's pulsing, sensitive organ.

_Woke up the next morning…Nikki wasn't there  
Looked all over and all I found was a phone number on the stairs  
It said, "Thank you for the funky time,  
call me up whenever you wanna grind!  
Ooooooooooooooooh Nikki _

It took a little time, but Buffy and Will managed to peel themselves off the floor and crawl into bed, spooning around a very sleepy Spike. Buffy finally shed her sexy bra and garter belt, amazed that they had actually survived the night, and rolled the sensual silk stockings down her legs. She curled into Spike's side, a contented sigh rolling through her. Her life was amazing.

* * *

A/N: I'm using the Foo Fighter's cover of the _Little Nikki_ (original by Prince) for the second song. Glad everyone's enjoying this!! 


	15. Angelus

"Pet, you don't understand, we know him, and he's not someone you should be around!" Spike exclaimed with frustration. Buffy just shook her head, angrily stabbing an earring through her ear. "You're not allowed to go." Buffy froze, her jaw set.

"And why not?" Will ground his teeth together, struggling for clam. The bint was being ridiculously stubborn, which was usually an eye-rolling affair that led to some naughty fun teaching her a 'lesson' or two...except this was serious.

"It's bloody fucking Angel!" he roared, finally loosing his temper. While he knew yelling and ultimatums were not the best way to handle Buffy Summers, sometimes he just couldn't help himself. "He is not a good person, he is only interested in getting in your pants, and he's got a big forehead!"

"First off, how dare you try to tell me who I should be around! I had enough of that with Riley, thank you very much! And I am going to this meeting, no matter what you say! Angel is only interested in helping me make contacts; and if he's interested in me, I would damn well hope you'd know where I stand on THAT matter!" Buffy furiously picked up her handbag. The nerve of those two!

"Luv," Will began, reaching for Buffy and attempting to diffuse the situation. "Please, just listen to us, we--"

"I don't have time for your petty jealousies!" Buffy exclaimed, avoiding Will's embrace.

"Fuck jealousy," Spike snarled, "if you go, don't you dare come back here! I won't have you tracking Angel breath in MY apartment." Buffy froze, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Spike wanted the words back as soon as they left his mouth. "Buffy," he said miserably.

"N-no," she whispered tearfully, "just...stay away from me."

"Luv," Will murmured soothingly, approaching her like he would a scared rabbit, "it's alright, let's just talk this out." His heart clenched as she pulled further away. Her eyes were glassy with tears, and she looked...crushed. This had all gone so horribly wrong.

"No. No, I'm late," she said distantly, and ran out the door.

"I buggered that right up." Spike sighed as he sunk miserably to the floor.

"No," Will sighed, sinking down behind him and wrapping his arms around his twin. "We all did that."

* * *

Buffy trudged wearily up the steps to the apartment. She hated being wrong. And she really really hated admitting that she was wrong. She tried to muster up some of her earlier anger, but she was just too drained. Right now, she just wanted to make nice with her twinlets and find some comfort in their arms. She took a deep breath and entered the apartment, prepared for the worst.

They were huddled miserably on the couch looking for all the world like their dog had just died. Their haunted blue eyes tore at Buffy and she sank further into her guilt, the night's events coming back to her all at once. She looked nervously around the living area, for the first time unsure of herself and where she stood with them. Usually, she would have settled herself on the couch in between her lovers, warm and content in their embrace. But considering they were in the middle of their first big fight (which she was pretty much completely on the wrong end of) that didn't seem to be an option.

She settled herself rigidly in a chair trying to gather her thoughts, shrugging off her light over coat. What could she say?

"What the bloody hell is _that?_," Will's dangerous growl demanded from the couch. Buffy stared blindly at him, trying to process the question. She followed his gaze to her arm.

"Oh," she said softly, staring at the offending mark.

"Oh? OH? That's all you're—"

"He doesn't take rejection well," she said, cutting Spike off. She tried for flippant but failed miserably. Buffy struggled to keep the tears and emotions she'd forcefully repressed after her…altercation with Angel in their tight box.

"Buffy." The soft whispering of her name was her undoing. The tears came in torrents, and it seemed like she couldn't get enough air. She felt strong arms pull her out of the chair and onto the floor, cradling her, making her feel safe.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" she gasped out. "Please! Don't leave me, I'm so sorry, I didn't m-m-mean it!" Spike and Will exchanged worried glances over Buffy's head.

"Not goin' anywhere, luv," Spike told her.

"Would never leave!" Will declared, clinging to Buffy as the sobs ripped through her body. What had happened?

* * *

The pain and terror and shock of the entire situation seemed to hit her at once, now that she was home. Home. The word warmed her a little. Spike and Will would help her, take care of her. They were always there, making sure she was OK. Words of comfort were whispered in her hair, and she clung to them. A hand ran soothingly through her hair, and the smell of whiskey, tobacco, and men overpowered her senses. She cried herself into a deep sleep, warmed by her Twinlets.

Buffy woke up in bed, alone. The memories of the night before were still fresh in her mind, and she felt almost physically ill. Her bruises cried out in protest when she sat up. She was still wearing her clothes from last night, which meant the Twins hadn't undressed her when she'd passed out in their arms. Which was probably a good thing.

Fresh memories assaulted her, and large, hot tears made tracks down her face. Buffy fought the onslaught of emotion, but couldn't bear it. She had been so unbearably stupid. Really, this was all her fault. If she'd just been smart and listened, she wouldn't have had a fight with Spike and Will, and she'd have woken up snuggled with them this morning.

"Pet?" Spike's worried voice just made Buffy cry harder.

"Kitten, please don't cry." Will looked at his brother, helpless. Neither of them dealt with tears well, especially Buffy's. Spike placed a soothing hand on Buffy's back, but snatched the appendage back when she arched and cried out in pain.

"Buffy?" Spike asked, distressed. What had he done? He watched Will's expression darken, anger twisting his brother's chiseled features. "What is it, Will?"

"Bastard doesn't take rejection well," he growled out, Buffy's words from last night coming back to him. He gingerly lifted the back of Buffy's shirt. He saw red at the sight of the long, angry red welt and surrounding bruise that dared to mar Buffy's muscled back. He growled, murder in his eyes. Spike's answering growl echoed a moment later, his eyes riveted on Angel's mark.

"I'll kill the wanker!" Spike growled, ready to storm out and hunt Angel down. No one touched their girl! Buffy's small, stong hand stilled his motions, and he gave him a watery smile.

"I kinda beat the hell out of him," she admitted softly. Will let out a loud guffaw at the image of Buffy's tiny fists pummeling the shit out of the glorious poofter. He knew from experience that Buffy packed quite a punch in that petite frame of hers. Buffy laughed along with him. The moment passed, and the tension came back with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes glued to the floor. The apology didn't come easily, but Buffy felt a huge weight lift from her. A finger gently tugged her chin up, Spike's eyes serious and sincere.

"We love you, Buffy. And not fight will ever change that. Especially not one about the soddin' great poofter of hair gel!" Spike looked at her, his emotions clear in his expressive blue eyes. He was looking at her with a combination of awe, love, and something deeper; something that went beyond love, that language couldn't come close to capturing.

"You're the last, Buffy," Will whispered, his eyes just as open and expressive as his counterpart's. "There is no one else for us. We love you, with everything we were, everything we are, and everything we will be."

Buffy felt a fat tear roll down her cheek. What had she done to deserve them? And she'd denied them for so long…

"You…I…I can't imagine life without you," she whispered, her throat thick and voice hoarse. "There's no one else. I love you, together, separate…you're both what I've been searching for. And nothing, no one, will ever change that." Her vehemence surprised them all, and Buffy used her momentum to get everything out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you, and I…I promise to listen to you from now on. I was wrong, and…I'm sorry." Silence stretched between them; it didn't sound like the twinlets were even breathing. She cracked one eye open. Spike and Will were staring at her, slack-jawed.

"Can we get that in writing, pet?" Will asked, still looking a bit dazed. The sound that came out of her mouth was something between laughter and a hiccup. The say in companionable silence, reflecting on their first fight, and feeling surprisingly good about the outcome. Buffy shuddered to think how many other things could have gone badly.

"So…do we get to make up now?" Spike asked hopefully, breaking the silence. Buffy rolled her eyes at her incorrigible lover, and Will smacked his brother lightly upside the head. Sleep had been fitful and unfruitful at best. They were all far too drained to do much more than crawl back in bed and sleep, secure in their relationship.


	16. Clubbing

Buffy smile at herself in the mirror; she was hot stuff, dressed in a skimpy pink tank top, flowing gaucho pants, and perfect make up. Buffy looked closer, scrutinizing herself. Did she look nervous? No, impossible. Because she wasn't. Nervous. Not at all. Sure, this was their first date since the…incident that was best forgotten. And she had no idea where the twins were whisking her off to. Nope, no nervousness. She looked hot and she was going to knock 'em dead.

"Calm down, pet," and amused voice rumbled. Will wrapped his arms around her, leering at her in the mirror.

"It might help if you told me where we were going," she said with a pout.

"Put that lip away or it's mine, Slayer," Spike growled from the doorway. Buffy grinned, partly in response to him and partly in an effort to keep her flawless make-up job intact. It wouldn't do for Spike to jump the gun and ruin her work. But she liked her new name. Spike had christened her 'Slayer' when one of his buddies had told him about his run in with Angel, whose face wasn't looking so angelic anymore. Buffy was just thankful the bruise from where the hulking brute had pushed her against the corner of a door frame had healed.

"If you're ready, my Lady," Will said with a gallant bow. Buffy huffed and preceded them out the door, ignoring Spike when he copped a feel all the way to the car.

* * *

Buffy strained her ears, struggling to hear anything that would give her a clue about where they were. Spike and Will had blindfolded her as soon as she'd gotten in the back seat. A hand ghosted over her thigh, making her jump. Her nerve endings tingled.

"We're almost there, luv." Buffy felt her body react to Will's voice as if her were right next to her, running his beautiful hands down her body. Whatever the Twinlets had planned, she was more that ready for it. She wiggled on the seat, momentarily reconsidering her decision to wear such uncomfortable underwear.

The car came to s top, and her heart started racing. Where were they? What was the big surprise? Her door opened, and a strong hand helped her out of the car.

"Trust us, Goldilocks?"

"Always," she breathed, excitement surging through her veins. If they didn't unveil this surprise, she was going to explode!

They led her forward, winding their way through what had to be a parking lot. She perked up when she felt the pulsing beat of a song, the bass vibrating the pavement beneath her feet. Were they taking her to a club? The smell of alcohol tickled her nose, and she could pick out a few bars of the hard rock song, muffled but steady.

"You brought me to a club?" she asked, failing to keep the skepticism out of her voice. Not that she really minded; she loved clubs, loved dancing. They'd just…built this up. She'd expected a little more than some clubbing before bedtime.

"Trust us, Slayer," Spike drawled. He could practically hear the smile in Spike's voice. They definitely had something planned. Now if she could just figure out what…

They led her into the club's entrance, feeling the swell of the music, its hypnotic beat making her hips move unconsciously. Spike gently untied the blindfold, his wide grin belying his trepidation. Buffy's reaction to this place would be…interesting, to say the least.

She looked around the entry way, her face scrunching up in an adorable frown of confusion. Most club were just…clubs. You walked in and you were in the main area, people milling about. This was like…a waiting room, with couches and chairs, and the music was still a little muffled.

"I don't get it." Spike gave her one of his infuriating smirks. Will popped his head through a dark doorway, motioning them over. Buffy allowed herself to be drawn towards the darkness, wondering what in the world her crazy lovers were doing. She stepped through the doorway and let her eyes adjust to the low lights. She thought she saw movement in a corner of the stair well. She gasped, her face heating up.

"There are—"

"Ssssshhhh," Will whispered. "We wouldn't want to interrupt." The couple was pressed against the wall doing…Buffy felt herself turn bright red, though she found the scene a little arousing. They were obviously having an awfully good time…against the wall…in public!

"There are three levels to this little 'club,' " Spike murmured, his thumb brushing against the sliver of skin her halter top failed to cover. Goosebumps rose on her suddenly sensitive skin.

"The top," Will whispered, popping the p, "is for dancing, drinking, and cavorting." The way he said 'cavorting' made it all seem dreadfully sinful. He blew against the heated skin of her neck, causing Buffy to shiver.

"This floor," Spike continued, his hand sneaking further up her back, "is filled with private rooms and hidden places, nooks and crannies where anyone can hide." Buffy felt a flood of moisture coat her lacy panties at the idea of spending a little time on this floor, and what they could do to pass the time. Her gaze wandered unbidden to the oblivious couple.

"A-and the bottom floor?" she gasped breathlessly. Lips caressed her neck, light kisses that tantalized her senses. Buffy struggled to keep her wits about her, but it was quite difficult. She missed the Twinlet's shared glance.

"How about we start at the top and work out way down," Will suggested, taking Buffy by the hand and leading her up the stairs.

It seemed like an entirely different world. Everywhere she looked, Buffy saw the cast offs of society, people who refused to conform to the norm. There were men with men, women with women, women with men, drag queens, transvestites, transsexuals, groups who were obviously intimate and…people in triplicates. Her eyes widened as the implication hit her. She whirled around, eyes bright and wide.

"We can be _together _ here!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah," Spike said, his choked voice betraying him. The awe and joy that Buffy felt at being seen publicly with them as her boyfriends…it was more than he had ever hoped for. With a happy squeal, Buffy launched herself gleefully into their arms, peppering them with kisses.

"Now if I have me two of them, I'd be one floor down!" a heave Southern accent drawled. Buffy spun around, blushing prettily, and found herself face-to-face with a bona fide Drag Queen. She was…glorious. That was the only word to describe her. She wore boots Buffy was certain would make her fall over and break her neck, a glittering evening dress, and dramatic eye make up.

"Spike! Will! It's about time you brought your firecracker down—and don't tell me that's not her 'cause I know it is. See you finally landed that one, good job if I do say so m'self. Mm-MM! She's a purty one!" Buff smiled hesitantly at the flamboyant woman-man and settled herself into Will's embrace, leaning against his hard back. He dropped a kiss into her hair.

"Well introduce us already," the Drag Queen said with an imperious wave. "Lordy be, I thought England had manners! You're almost as bad as the damned Yanks!"

"You are a Yank, luv," Spike said with a twinkle in his eye. The Drag Queen put two hands on her mighty hips and caught Spike with a glare that would have done any natural born woman proud.

"Don't you DARE call me a Yankee _James_!" Spike bowed, muttering apologies that sounded suspiciously like disguised insults.

"Buffy, this glorious example of female style and taste is the infamous Miss Thang. Miss Thang…this is Buffy."

"Well Ah am just pleased as punch to meet yah, dahlin!" Miss Thang extended her hand daintily to Buffy, who shook is a bit shyly. "You take care of my favorite twins, ya hear? They're good people, and pretty to look at!" Buffy fixed her twins with a heated gaze that didn't go unnoticed by the Drag Queen.

"Oh, don't you worry," Buffy said confidently. "I'll be taking care of them for a long time. I promise you that." Miss Thang let out a hearty laugh, and with Eskimo kisses for Spike and Will, left to mingle with others.

Spike and Will introduced Buffy to some of their club friends; it seemed this place was more like a community, where everyone knew everyone else. Buffy felt safe and happy, eager to meet all of the interesting people. She reveled every time she kissed, caressed, or otherwise marked Spike and Will as HERS, holding both of their hands, and whispering in one's ears before drawing the other into a heated kiss. She hadn't realized how liberating it was, and how much she'd taken such free affection for granted before. She pulled them out onto the dance floor, reveling in their hard bodies, grinding into them, knowing that when they got home, they were all in for an awesome treat. She grabbed Spike's head and pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss that left them both breathless.

"I don't supposed we could take out a loan?" a husky voice asked. Buffy looked over Spike's shoulders. There were two buxom raven-haired twin girls standing behind him, their gazes openly appreciative. Spike laughed and turned around, his arm looped loosely around Buffy's waist.

"Dunno, Kit-Kat. What's the interest?" Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth, and Buffy fought back a surge of jealousy. She nonchalantly slipped her hand in Spike's back pocket, pinching his wonderful ass through the material. She caught the two women's lusty looks, and squashed down the murderous thoughts that surfaced. "Girls, this is Buffy. Buffy, allow me to introduce Kate and Danielle." They both looked her up and down, their gazes assessing. Buffy stomped down on her seething emotions. Will and Spike were HERS and no skanky twin ho-bags were gonna change that! Will chose that moment to arrive with their drinks.

"William!" the one Spike called Danielle said in a husky voice. Really, she should probably get the doctor to check that out. Could be something fatal. At best.

"Danielle!" Will said, apparently delighted to see the little trollop. OK, so maybe Buffy wasn't doing such a good job stamping down her jealousy. It didn't help when Will kissed her. A peck on the cheek was still kissing! And she was so not glaring at the duo. Nope. Not at all. And Will…well, he could do what he wanted with his lips. Didn't matter to HER.

"Spike and I were just discussing the possibility of a loan," Kate said with a wide smile. Her gaze flicked back to Buffy, who just snatched her drink from Will and took a large gulp while examining the far side of the club.

"Come on Willy! You know you wanna." Buffy ignored the elbow nudging her BOYFRIEND in the ribs. It would probably be a bad idea to get kicked out of the club on her first visit for pummeling someone to death with their own arm.

"I'll think about it, beautiful. Put in a good word or two," Will said with a wink. What did THAT mean?? Buffy practically growled around her straw; Buffy saw Spike looking at her with amused interested and so she took a deliberate sip from her fruity concoction.

"Well, it was nice to meet you…Buffy," one of the Ravens said. Buffy smiled sweetly and nodded, waving as they walked away. Will lead them to a booth in the back, Buffy stewing the entire way. Stupid girl twins with obvious boob jobs.

"I think kitten's got claws," Spike remarked to Will, who tossed their fuming counterpart a look. The bastard had the audacity to LAUGH.

"Well excuuuuuse me if I don't appreciate the twin sluts of Sluttonia mackin' on my—"

"They wanted you, pet," Spike interjected, a huge smile on his face.

"Wh…what?"

"They're lesbians, luv."

"Oh. Oh! Ooooooh!"

"Yeah. Oh." Buffy blushed and buried her hands in her face while Will and Spike laughed.

* * *

"You're drunk, Slayer," Spike said with a grin. Drunk!Buffy was so friggin' cute!

"Yeah," Buffy agreed happily. To be honest, she was only tipsy, but she was past the point of cutting straws. Wait. No. That was wrong. Counting hairs! Nah, that was wrong too. The saying wasn't about straw hair…was it?

"I think it's about time to get kitten home," Will murmured to Spike, totally taken with the swaying blonde in front of him trying to work something out in that twisted head of hers. They were lucky blokes. The object of his affection suddenly sat straight up, eyes wide.

"What? No! I wanna go downstairs!" Spike and Will exchanged disbelieving glances, though their pants grew a little tight at the thought.

"Pet, you're drunk," Spike said pleadingly.

"I'm tipsy!" Buffy corrected, inching her way towards the edge of the booth.

"Luv, we can always come back," Will said. Though trying to rationalize with a stubborn Buffy was usually and effort in futility, it was worth a try.

"NO!" Buffy was up and across the room before Spike and Will could stop her. They watched her disappear down the steps to the ground floor.

"We are so buggered."


	17. Clubbing II

Buffy wove her way through the booth-filled room, searching for an empty one. Every one she glanced in, there were people engaged in various activities, from kissing to…huh. That position looked interesting. But how did he get his leg there? Wow. She caught a glimpse of bleached-blonde hair behind her, and got back to the task of hand. She just needed—aha! She stepped into the little cubicle. It had enough space for a table and some comfortable-looking couches. And it smelled…clean? She shook it off and settled herself on the table.

* * *

Spike cursed where he lost tack of Buffy. She'd been right in front of him when she'd disappeared. Which could only mean one thing. He glanced in the occupied booths, his temperature rising as he got erotic snippets of people's love lives. He almost passed her by, but a flash of golden hair drew his attention.

There she was, sitting on the table, legs spread wide, a saucy come-hither look on her face. Spike's cock strained towards the goddess before him.

"Find her?" Will asked, coming up behind his captivated brother. His words died when he caught the look Buffy was throwing them.

"What took you so long?" she asked, sliding to the ground.

"Uh…" Spike was jerked forward, Buffy's lips smashing demandingly into his own. Will swallowed hard, the smell of sex heavy in the air. Buffy turned her attention to him, and his knees went weak. She crooked a finger at him, a goddess summoning her humble servant to worship.

"Oh Buffy," he whispered, his eyes shining with awe. She smiled at him, the secret seductress' smile that was only for them. "Are you su—"

"You think we'll actually make it home in one piece?" she asked, a delicate eyebrow reaching for the sky. Well, they had to give her that one. At this point, that was highly unlikely. "I think it's a MUCH better idea to stay here." She punctuated her feelings by raising the halter-top's strap over her head, letting it dangle suggestively over her covered breasts. Spike started salivating.

He walked towards her, a moth drawn to her brilliant flame. She looked so seductive, in the dim light of the club. She swiveled her hips, teasing him with a preview of what was sure to come. When he made it to her, she grabbed the lapels of his duster and threw him against the table, grinding her hips into his rock-hard erection. She brought her sinfully delicious lips to his ear, sliding the jacket off his shoulders.

"How much do you want me?" she asked, her voice a low purr. He could only whimper, her words and the feel of her heat robbing him of any coherency.

Will smirked as the vixen toyed with his brother; she was an alluring site, in her element and in control. He wrapped one strong arm around her, pulling her perfect ass against him. She arched back against him, her hands running down Spike's chest, slipping under his black t-shirt. Will nibbled on her neck, smiling when he felt her pulse begin to race. Their girl was so responsive! He slipped one finger below the waist line of her jeans, teasing her sensitive skin.

Spike came back to himself, and realized that he'd lost his shirt when Buffy nipped at his exposed nipple. He gasped at the sharp pain, his cock straining against the rough material of his jeans.

"Oh Buffy-luv," he whispered reverently, his hands tangling loosely in her golden tresses. A masculine laughed sounded from behind her, and lazy, lust-addled eyes met twinkling, mischievous ones.

"Marvelous, ain't she?" Buffy smiled and reversed her position, drawing Will into a deep kiss and moving her ass against Spike. He instinctively grabbed her hips, guiding her motions and drawing her against him.

Buffy pouted. There was clothing hiding the delicious chest in front of her. That was totally unacceptable! Impatiently, she tugged Will's shirt over his head. Oh, much better. And yummy. Her skin alight with the four hands running over it, Buffy bent and licked a trail from Will's neck to his nipple, circling one with her tongue and blowing gently on the wet trail she'd left. Goosebumps sprang up, and Will shuddered. Buffy watched, entranced, as his eyes darkened with lust. He growled and nipped at her ear.

"Someone's overdressed." In tandem, Spike and Will made short work of her halter top, tossing it carelessly to one side. A hot mouth attacked her bare nipple, drawing a low moan from her lips. Cleaver hands worked at the button and zipper of her pants, opening to reveal the lacy red of her tanga panties.

Spike cupped Buffy's mound, her lace underwear soaked with her arousal. It never failed to amaze him, how ready she was. All the time. He rubbed her clit, feeling her squirm against him, seeking more contact. He denied her, running his hands over her thighs and the silky skin there.

Will sought Spike's eyes, communicating silently with his aroused twin. They smiled, reaching an understanding, and as one picked up their aroused lover. They pushed the table aside, and laid her on the couch. Hazy eyes blinked up at them, as Will pulled her pants off in one quick move. Spike latched on to a nipple, his hand moving to caress and play with the neglected one. Buffy's eyes rolled up into her head when Will began to press light kissed on her legs, the stimulation too much to process.

Will watched Spike tease Buffy's nipples into hardness, his talented tongue snaking out and manipulating the soft flesh. Buffy was panting now, completely aroused and at their mercy. Will carefully drew her panties down her legs, working them slowly down, following their progress with his lips and tongue. He left the drenched scrap of lace on the ground, eyeing his well-earned prize. His eyes widened in appreciation.

"Goldilocks has been busy," he murmured, his voice hoarse. Spike glanced up from his task. Buffy had gotten her bikini area waxed, the hair that was left trimmed flowing into a melded W and S.

"You like it?" Four blue eyes pinned Buffy with intensity. In answer, Spike tackled her to the couch, kissing her fervently. Will dove for his treasure, probing her throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue. She cried into Spike's mouth, her hips rising up on their own accord. A strong arm kept her hips down while Will worked her into a frenzy. When he felt her hit the edge, he backed off, ignoring the whimpers his golden goddess was making.

"None of that, luv," Spike whispered. "Gonna take care of our girl!" He turned to Will, who looked hungry and dangerous. Aware of Buffy's eyes completely on them, the two men reveled in their power over the slip of a girl who owned them so completely. Hands roamed freely, belts loosening, lips wandering. Jeans pooled on the floor, forgotten and ignored.

Spike broke off a particularly intense kiss, panting from exertion. He turned, and leaned into Will, their eyes boring into Buffy. She beckoned them, her green eyes unusually bright. They went to her, unable to resist her summons, and kneeled at her feet, one twin on each side. Spike slid a hand up her knee and along her inner thigh.

"What do you want, kitten?"

Will pressed a kiss on her knee, his hand running along her toned stomach.

"We're yours to command."

With a wicked smile, she leaned between them, and whispered something into their ears. The Twinlets eyes each other, matching smirks in place.

"Been a while," Spike said noncommittally, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. God, she was so deliciously dirty!

"Yeah. But we need…" Will trailed off with a short laugh and a wry shake of his head. Buffy held her prize aloft, pushing the duster away again, and looking very pleased with herself. She spread her legs and beckoned them to her. By mutual consent, Will positioned himself at Buffy's warm entrance, his cock standing at attention, looking angry and needy. He grabbed Buffy's hips and slid in, hissing as her heat seared him, her folds enveloping him welcomingly.

Spike stood back, admiring his lovers. Will's muscles stood out with effort as he restrained himself, and Buffy's golden beauty contrasted with Will's pale, flawless skin.

Spike slowly pumped his cock, the warming lube tingling and teasing. He approached his lovers, and rand a cool finger down Will's chorded back. The man arched into his touch, muscles rippling. Spike pressed himself against the strong figure undulating beneath him, planting sharp nips and soothing kisses down Will's back.

Without warning, he slipped one lubricated finger into Will's ass, grinning at the intense reaction he got. He prepared his way, stretching Will even as his twin thrust shallowly into Buffy, struggling to keep himself in control at Spike's welcomed invasion.

Will's motions still when he felt Spike poised at his entrance, the velvety tip of his twin's cock seeking the warmth of his body. Spike slowly pushed forwards, and Will couldn't help but jerk forward at the combined pleasure/pain of the penetration. Buffy gasped when the movement drove her farther onto Will's turgid member, the head brushing her womb. She whimpered, desperate for friction, for anything that would bring her release.

Spike sighed when he was fully seated, the intense tightness and warmth that surrounded him almost overpowering. He bit down on Will's shoulder in an effort to distract himself. But that just made Will jerk and spasm, the sensation of tight muscles contracting too much for his overly sensitized cock. Spike surged forward, driving Will into Buffy, who mewled for more. The trio began moving, one writhing being joined in the most intimate of ways.

They forgot everything. Time had no meaning, they simply were. Hands tweaked and caressed, heightening the sensations coursing through them. They were caught up in each other, lips finding lips, gasping wordless encouragement. A hand reached down and stroked Buffy's clit, and she was teetering on the edge, ready to fall with her lovers. She squeezed her inner muscles, milking Will's cock. She met Spike's gaze, and as one, they struck, each biting on one side of Will's neck. He came with a hoarse shout, his entire body spasming. His final hard thrust was all Buffy needed to go screaming over the edge. Will's clenching muscles were too much for Spike, who crashed over the edge with a shout, collapsing in a motionless heap on Will's back. They laid there, spent and unable to move.

"Wow," a voice whispered in awe. A boy and a girl stood, transfixed by the site they had unwittingly stumbled upon. Shaking herself out of her reverie, the girl pulled her boyfriend away, intent on working out some of the arousal the site of the three lovers had inspired.


	18. Idle Hands

Buffy was bored. Not "Oh it's just a slow day" kind of bored, but "There is nothing on TV, no books to read, and nothing on the internet I'm at the end of my freaking rope" bored. She had the day off, and she was bored out of her ever-lovin' mind. Will and Spike were at work, leaving her alone...in the house...bored. Unable to stand it anymore, Buffy retrieved her purse and keys, determined to do something with her day.

She looked at the towering, imposing building in front of her. She took a sip of her smoothie, oblivious to the outside as an internal debate warred within her: to go up, or stay here? She was standing outside of the headquarters of Lira Publishing, one of the most powerful publishing companies in the nation. This daunting building was where her lovers worked. While they may have received their positions because their father owned the company, no one could deny just how talented they were, especially working in tandem.

Buffy smiled as memories of JUST how well they worked together filtered through her brain. Will, more publicly reserved and given to greater intellectual pursuits, read the manuscripts, editing them and working closely with the often temperamental authors. Spike, with his gregarious and outgoing nature, was the VP of marketing, working with a great number of people as he promoted books and appealed to the general public. The two spheres suited the twin's personalities, and had helped clench Lira's spot as THE publishing company. Buffy was roused out of her thoughts at the elevator doors opened onto the expansive 26th floor.

"Welcome to Lira, do you have an app--oh, Buffy!" Anya, smiled pleasantly at her. "You look happy. I take it Will and Spike's orgasms are much more satisfactory than Riley's?" Buffy was pretty sure her eyes were ready to pop out of her head.

"Ah, we…I mean, it's…we're…good."

"Good!" Anya said with finality. "Riley did not appear to be well suited to orgasmic pleasure." Buffy had to chuckle at that; Anya did have a point. "Definitely not as much as Spike or William." Buffy saluted with her coffee cup.

"Right. Are Will and Spike in?"

"Spike's in a meeting, he should be back soon; Will's in his office. You can go back if you want." Buffy thanked the gregarious secretary and headed to find Will. She was a woman on a mission.

* * *

"Look, Lara, the book is good, but you're lacking some cohesion. You're skimping on the third plot line; build that up and you'll be golden...Alright, sounds good. Take care...you too! Bye." Will hung up his phone and took the speaker out of his ear. With a sigh, he stretched sore muscles, looking out at the expanse of the city from his rather comfortable rolling leather chair. There were some serious advantages to being the VP of an extremely successful publishing firm.

"Taking a _hard_ line, are we?" Buffy said, closing the thick oak door that led to his office behind her. He spun around, the surprise on his face quickly giving way to lust when he saw intent in her eye and seduction in her step. Leaning back, he stretched his feet out and put his hands behind his back. He loved the way Buffy's attention was riveted to his mouth as he curled his talented tongue behind his front teeth.

"Thought you liked it hard, kitten," he purred. He could feel his cock stirring in his dress slacks. God she was beautiful, her golden hair falling in waves down her back, green eyes dark with need. She stopped just short of him, a mischievous smile lighting her face. Will forgot how to breathe.

"I was at home, all alone," Buffy began, running her hands teasingly down her body, "wondering what I could i _possibly_ /i do to alleviate my boredom." Spike let out an involuntary gasp when she cupped herself, sliding her hand under her skirt and rubbing her clit. "And I finally decided that only one thing...and possibly two people...could save me for a horrible death by the demon of bordomeness." Will growled and reached for her, glaring at the little minx as she danced away from him.

"Nu-uh Willy. Down boy!" He settled back in his chair, frustrated that he couldn't touch her by eager to see where this game would go. "Are you going to behave?" He nodded eagerly, desperate for her. Buffy slowly sashayed towards him, her slim hips swaying enticingly. She nudged his legs apart, insinuating herself between them. Will's erection was straining against the smooth fabric of his pants, the rough texture wreaking havoc on an already overly-stimulated organ.

He suddenly found himself eye-level with Buffy's beautiful breasts. His mouth watered, eager to taste the succulent flesh her low-cut shirt teased him with. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the chair. He tensed when she nibbled on his ear, her warm breath sending pleasurable sensations coursing through his body.

"Fuck, luv. The things you do to me," he gasped, his hands slipping beneath her shirt.

"And I haven't even started," she purred. Before Will could respond, Buffy dropped to her knees. Fixing him with a challenging look, she slowly pulled the leather of his belt, the metal buckle clicking temptingly.

"Christ," Will whimpered, throwing his head back. This girl would be the death of him, he knew it. The cool air moving across his hard dick caused it to twitch, and Buffy's low chuckle went straight to his groin. "Buffy," he pleaded.

"Sssshhhh. Don't worry, I want my toy surprise." Without warning, she licked his seeping head, relishing the strangled cry she wrenched from him. Will was hard as nails, and Buffy was enjoying this to no ends. A knock on the door broke her concentration.

"Fuck! Up you go luv--"

"No."

"What?" Will froze. The look on Buffy's face was enough to roust his rapidly deflating member. Was she seriously considering...

"Your desk is rather...large. And I don't like interruptions." Buffy scooted back under his desk and beckoned him with a finger. The knock sounded again, Anya's inquisitive voice sounding through the door. He rolled his chair to the desk and quickly picked up the phone.

"Come in!" he yelled. He pretended to be having a conversation with a client. "Alright, that sounds good. Thanks Cliff. Anya, what can I do for yo-you." Spike choked on the last word, Buffy's hot little mouth surrounding his tender manhood. Anya gave him an assessing glance.

"The new Harry Potter manuscript is in; it needs to be read for formatting. Also, Anne Bishop called with an outline for a new book in the i _Dark Jewels /i _ world."

"Oooh, Anne Bishop, I like tha' brid," Spike said, popping up behind Anya. Will gritted his teeth, trying to hide his reaction to Buffy's talented and mischievous tone.

"Thank you Anya. I'll c-call them ba-ack!" Will pitched forward a bit as Buffy took him as far in as she could and then swallowed around him. Anya narrowed her eyes at her boss. He was acting like...

"Where's Buffy? I thought she was coming back here to..."

"Bathroom," Will gasped. He was so close.

"Spike, if I could have a word with you... i _alone_ /i ." Anya took the hint, and closed the door behind her, a small smile playing across her lips. Much more suitable than Riley Finn, and a very good match for her delectable bosses.

"Will, are you alri--" Spike stopped abruptly at the hoarse shout his brother let out, his eye screwed shut. If he didn't know better, he'd swear his twin was about to--

"FUCK! Gonna cum!" Will's hips rose on their own, Buffy trying to suppress her gag reflex without banging her head on the top of the desk. She swallowed reflexively, milking him for all he was worth. When he was finally spent and limp in his chair, his breath shaky and short, she gently pushed his rolling chair away.

Spike's momentary confusion gave way to a staggering need when he saw Buffy crawl out from under his brother's desk. Her hair was a little mussed, and the way Will was hanging out of his pants, limp and satiated, had his imagination working over time. With a possessive growl, he strode around the desk and slammed his lips into hers. He tasted Buffy and Will and heaven in her kiss. He pushed her back against the desk, grinding into her even as Buffy's legs wrapped around him.

Thick fingers fumbled with her skirt, trying to get the flowing material out of the way. Buffy mewled her displeasure, wanting him NOW. Buffy roughly divested Spike of his pants, and turned her nimble fingers to her own clothes. She'd barely knotted the skirts in her hands, baring her pantiless-bottom to the world, when Spike rammed his way home.

It was like coming home, her warm, inviting center welcoming him hungrily. He set a blistering pace, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips. Buffy leaned back on the desk, using it as leverage. She matched him, thrust for thrust, the heat building in her belly. A hand snuck between their pulsing bodies, rubbing Buffy's swollen clit. She cried out and threw her head back, lost in the pleasure. Spike growled feeling his twin's lithe body behind him and his hand coaxing Buffy to greater heights and passion.

"Look at her, so open for you, wet and hot," Will whispered in Spike's ear, his tongue caressing the outer shell of his twin's ear. "She's moaning for you, panting for you. Do you see how your cock fills her, how she begs for more? Fucking beautiful, both of you, together. Effulgent." Will's words sent Spike crashing over the edge, his balls tightening to loose his seed deep within Buffy's sopping center. Will gave Buffy's pearl a hard pinch, which triggered her own orgasm. The two collapse, soaking and panting, on Will's desk. Surveying the disarray of his office, Will let out a self-depreciating laugh.

"Next time we're using Spike's office." He got a couple of breathless chuckles from his spent lovers.

Despite the fact that the sex noises had stopped, Anya decided that Will could receive his messages by e-mail. It was about time those two found a suitable orgasm partner, and she'd always liked Buffy. And she was very glad that their conversation about spicing up a relationship was not for the benefit of Riley, whom she'd only met once and thought was extremely boring and oppressed, and not just a little bit gay. Twenty minutes later, Buffy strolled out of Will's office, trying her best to look nonchalant.

"Bye, Anya! See you later!"

"Wait," Anya commanded without bother to look up. She continued scribbling on the post-it note, Buffy looking on curiously. She handed the yellow square to Buffy with a flourish.

"Ah...what is this?" Buffy asked. There were three addresses and a phone number written in Anya's neat, concise handwriting.

"The three best sex shops in L.A. and the private line of the preeminent Kama Sutra guru in the area," Anya said. Her grin widened just a hair when a blush rose up Buffy's neck. "Trust me, you can find anything you want in those shops. Very helpful staff too. OH! And that second one? Greatest porn selection ever. I highly suggest you get i _Bella Loves Jenna /i _ to start you off; it's good, though a little pricey because Jenna Jameson is in it."

"Ah...thanks...Anya. I...don't know what to say."

"Just keep the bosses happy. That way I get more money with less hassle," Anya said brightly. There went that adorable Buffy-blush again. Anya would bet her entire life savings that the twins made a sport of getting her to blush.

"Th-thanks. I'll, ah, see you around," Buffy mumbled before beating a hasty retreat. God, Anya knew! But if anyone was going to know, might as well be Anya. She glanced down at the post-it note, a wicked smile playing on her features. She did have the rest of the day to herself...and it was only one... Buffy got off the elevator and left the towering building behind with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Idle hands and all that! She was busy debating what she should buy, and if she should stop by the shop when she almost crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry..." Buffy eyed the man in front of her with wariness. There was something...off about him. His eyes were heated and seemed to be staring into her.

"Have you accepted the Lord Jesus Christ as your savior, the one true God through whom all things right and good flow?" the man asked, his eyes alight with religious fervor. Buffy felt her heart rate speed up; her warning bells were going off like mad.

"Ah, sorry, my mother told me to never talk religion with strangers," Buffy said with a weak smile. She tried to step around the man, but he moved with her, blocking her path.

"Denounce your life of sin! Or the devil will rule you and consume your immortal soul!"

"Look, I have somewhere to be. Gotta go!" Buffy turned around, determined to run back to the safety of the Twinlet's workspace. Unfortunately, she found her escape blocked by a woman whose eyes shown with the same religious fervor.

"You have strayed from the path," the woman intoned, sway slightly with the force of her righteousness. "You have lain with evil, defiled your body with your wicked sin, given in to temptation!" The woman laid a dry, wrinkled hand on Buffy's face. Buffy recoiled, flinching back from the woman's touch, only to run into the man, who had snuck up behind her. Strong arms suddenly banded about her chest, locking her arms at her side. The woman pressed a handkerchief to her mouth and nose. "You have strayed from the light, Elizabeth. But we will show you the error of your ways!"

With one last futile struggle, Buffy slipped into unconsciousness.


	19. Beauty in the Breakdown

Her head hurt. A lot. Her mouth felt dry and sticky. She moaned when the headache hit, an intense throbbing that hurt like hell. This felt like a hangover to end all hangovers, but she couldn't even remember the drinking! What was going on?

Muddled memories forced their way to the surface. Spike and Will…that weird woman, some tall dude with weird eyes. Then nothing. Buffy wrenched her eyes open…and started panicking.

She couldn't see! She was blind! What was happening? She put her hand right in front of her eyes, the heel of her hand brushing against her nose. Nothing. She touched her face and ran her hands down her body. She was fine, except that her eyes were open and she couldn't see anything.

It took all of the will and control she had to calm down. She needed to think rationally, not to panic. She went through a series of meditations, focusing her energy just like she would before a big fight. It took her longer than usual, because every time she'd brush away one thought, a new one would take it place. With gritted teeth and an iron will, Buffy seized her fear and beat it down.

Alright, the first thing she needed to know was where she was, what the room was like, if there was any way out.

She cautiously felt the floor around her, her hands questing in the darkness. It was rough and uneven, like it had been badly constructed out of shoddy cement. She crawled forwards, her hands moving until she ran into a wall. OK, good. She stood slowly, her hands braced against the rough hewn bricks, ignoring the nausea movement caused. She couldn't feel the top of the wall, and the bricks were cool to the touch. She moved to her right, facing the wall to thr and give her some sort of point of orientation.

Two walls, and no change, but the room appeared to be square. She was bound to hit a door or something on one of the walls.

Bingo. Buffy felt the outline of a door on the third wall. It was small, and no light leaked through the small cracks she could feel. There wasn't a handle either. Not on this side, at least. Buffy felt her hopes sink. Whoever had done this was prepared. The room itself was small, barely longer than three arm's lengths. Finishing her lap of the cell, she knocked over a plastic pot in one corner, and shuddered at the implications.

God, who was doing this? And why?

She fought down the new panic and fear, sliding down the wall and hugging her invisible legs. Why was she scared? Panicking was stupid, dumb, and futile. Spike and Will would come for her. They would realize she was missing and call the police, and together, they would figure out who took her and save her. There was technology for that; cameras on the street, witnesses…someone had to have seen something. All she had to do was wait and have faith. Faith that someone, somewhere, would save her.

* * *

Time had no meaning anymore. She was starving, her stomach clenching rebelliously. The room smelled horrible, the stench rising from the pot in the corner permeating the small room. She shuddered, wondering if these people had only kidnapped her to starve her to death. Tears sprang into her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give whoever they were the satisfaction of seeing her cry or knowing her fear. 

Buffy stared into the darkness, conjuring up vivid images of her friends to try and ground herself. She thought she caught a whiff of something sweet before she fell asleep.

* * *

Buffy groaned. Her head felt stuffy, like waking up after taking Tylenol PM or Nyquil. She stretched out, and heard a metallic scraping sound. She felt towards the sound, and found an aluminum plate with some bread and a mixture of sad vegetables. Buffy ate ravenously. She had no idea how long they'd kept her here, but this was the first time she'd been fed. She cleaned her plate, and searched the area around her. Sure enough, she found a small, plastic cup of water, the kind small children use so they don't spill everywhere. She greedily gulped the water down, her dry throat eager for the moisture. 

The small plastic cup fell harmlessly on the floor, Buffy already deeply asleep by the time it stopped moving.

* * *

Buffy woke up abruptly, disoriented and confused. She'd fallen asleep again, but she felt strangely un-rested. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs. A new, foreign scent hung on the air. Buffy sniffed deeply, trying to identify the smell. 

She felt around the small cell and encountered another plate. She wasn't exactly hungry, but after the last time, she wasn't going to pass up food. She drank her water, and set into the bland food. It was some kind of porridge-like mush and bread. Her earlier hunger had made the meager fare taste like a grand feast, but this was…repulsive.

When she was done, she sat back and closed her eyes. One hot tear leaked out as she realized she had no idea how long she'd been locked in the darkness. Her sense of time was completely out of whack.

Trying to think rationally and objectively, she'd been there long enough to be painfully hungry. She'd been given two meals, which should have said something, except she'd been sleeping a lot. The problem was she had no idea how long she'd been asleep.

Judging by how she felt when she woke up, Buffy was pretty sure these people were drugging her. And no always by her food, because she was pretty lucid right now. Except how long had it been since she'd eaten? She had no reference, no way to tell the passage of time.

Buffy briefly smelt that same sickly sweetness before her head fell gently onto her chest.

* * *

There was no food when she woke up this time, but it appeared that someone had changed the bucket, though all she had to go one was smell. She got up and paced along one side of the wall. Seven steps there, seven steps back, over and over, trying to find an outlet for her nerves. Questions flew through her brain, doubts and fears assaulting her…and she had nothing to distract herself with. 

Why were they doing this to her? What was the point? Why had the singled her out? Where were Will and Spike? What were they think, doing right now? Would they think she had abandoned them?

The vivid image of Spike and Will deciding she had left them played out in her mind. They would be mad for a while. They'd try to track her down, calling up her friends, demanding to know where she'd gone so they could talk to her. But her friends would shake their heads and say no, they didn't know where Buffy was. Will and Spike wouldn't believe them, of course, but they wouldn't have a choice. There was nothing they could do. They'd be hurt, but her Twinlets were strong. They'd heal, move on, live their lives. Find someone else to share it with. And she'd be left here, alone in the darkness.

Buffy started crying, the strength of the images too much. What if that's what happened? Or worse…if they couldn't find her and just gave up? Her emotions bubbled and rose up, feeding on themselves, until a scream ripped from her throat. It was completely raw and left Buffy's throat soar.

She collapsed on herself, crying until she had no more tears to shed and falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was stopped up. She was sure she looked pretty scary, but who cared when you were in complete darkness with no one else around? She laughed without humor, shaking her head. She ran a hand through the limp, dirty tresses that had once been so bright and beautiful. Spike and Will had loved her hair. But they weren't here now. Probably hadn't even noticed she was gone. 

A part of her rose up and rebelled at that thought. NO. They loved her! Right now, they were marshalling the troops, trying to find her, bring her home. She just needed to remember. Remember them, remember herself, remember that there were people who were looking for her. She glared into the darkness, her face contorted in anger. She could feel her muscles straining.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled, standing on unsteady legs. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Silence in the darkness met her challenges. She heard nothing, even when pressing her ear against the wall with the door's outline. Anger and frustration building in her, Buffy punched the wall. The shock of pain was a welcome change, so Buffy did it again…and again…and again. She could feel blood on her knuckles, but she didn't care. She pounded the wall, her fury increasing with every punch, until something seemed to break. Buffy collapse on her knees, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why? What did I do? Please…please…" She sobbed into the dirty floor.

Silently, vents seated high above Buffy's head opened, and a sleeping gas flowed into the room, carrying with it a sickly sweet scent.


	20. Something's Rotten in Denmark

"Would you please move slower?" Will said sarcastically, shifting his full bags.

"Sod off," Spike growled, finally getting the door open. Buffy was normally home when they got back from work, so the door was either unlocked or she'd open it for them, so neither of them had had their keys handy. She must be in the shower or something.

Spike frowned at the dark apartment. Apparently, Buffy wasn't home. Maybe she'd run some errands after her…stop by the office.

Will set his bags down in the kitchen, grateful to be rid of their weight.

"Where d'you think she is?" Spike asked, a small frown worrying his face.

"Dunno," Will murmured, his mind busy making plans. "But you know what that means." Spike's frown slowly stretched into a smile.

"Surprise," he said with satisfaction.

"Surprise," Will agreed, already arranging the take-out in the oven so it would stay warm while they waited for their lady-love and arranged the apartment—and bedroom—to their exacting standards.

* * *

"The bath's all done," Spike called, drying his hands. He surveyed his handiwork. There were candles everywhere, ready to be lit. The water was steaming hot, figuring there'd be time for it to cool a bit before Buffy arrived. Fluffy towel, check. Vanilla scent, check. Raging erection, double check.

"Bedroom's almost ready," Will hollered from the other room. Curiosity getting the best of him, Spike wandered towards their room. He didn't think it was possible, but he became more aroused at what Will had managed.

Black satin sheets covered the bed, while the pillows were dressed in blood red. Large pillar candles burned slowly (so there'd be enough wax for later, Spike thought with a huge grin), and various instruments were scattered around the room, within easy reach should the mood strike any of them to use them. The ideas that sprang to mind had Spike groaning.

"Not yet," Will said with a wicked smirk. He smacked a crop against his hand, grinning when Spike's eyes widened. "Later."

"Promise?" Spike asked, grinning saucily.

"Unless Buffy beats me to it!"

* * *

"Sit down, you're drivin' me barmy," Will snapped. Spike's pacing was grating on his already frayed nerves. Spike just growled at him and continued pacing.

It was late. Well, relatively late. But Buffy should have been back by now. It was ten o'clock. Not that she had a curfew or anything, she just…didn't stay out until ten. Not unless she called or left a note or SOMETHING. Spike walked by again, and Will ground his teeth. Down and back…down and back…down and—

"SPIKE!" Will roared. He glared at his brother, who faced him with crossed arms and a tense jaw. But underneath it, Will saw his worry and fear that something terrible may have happened to Buffy, a fear he knew was reflected in his own eyes. Sod it. He needed to know if his girl was alright, and damn any lecture about independence Buffy might give them.

"I'm calling her," Will said, heading towards the kitchen phone. Spike let out a grateful sigh and followed after his brother. He was on the verge of doing that very thing. Will dialed her number, gritting his teeth when her voicemail picked up. He redialed, only to get the same response. Spike grabbed the phone from him, a flash of anxiety on his face when he got the same response.

"I'm calling Faith," Spike said, dialing a new number.

"I'm calling Lorne," Will said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey, Faith, it's Spike. I was just wondering if anything came up at the dojo, or if you've seen Buffy today."

Faith gripped the phone and felt a flash of alarm go through her. Robin caught the movement, and came over with a questioning look in his eyes.

"No, it was her day off. She never came by, and I closed up at seven. Why?"

"She's just…she's not here and we had this big surprise planned from her. We're just trying to see when she'll get home." Spike knew Faith wouldn't be fooled by that, but he couldn't bring himself to give voice to the fears floating in his head. That would make them too real.

Faith felt like someone had sucker punched her. She'd known Buffy for a long time now, and the girl was a creature of habit. And there wasn't much that could have her running off without telling anyone.

"Right. You—you just keep me in the loop, got it, Blondy?" Fait hung up, feeling disconnected from the world.

"Buffy's missing," she said to no one in particular. Her mouth tasted like ash.

Spike turned to Will, who was still talking to Lorne, his face grim.

"Thanks, mate. We'll let you know," Will said. He looked at his twin, worry in his expressive blue eyes. Systematically, they went through a list of their mutual friends and acquaintances, and anyone else they could scrounge up a phone number for.

Willow and Tara were alarmed, which didn't help Spike and Will's tempers, but they agreed to call a few people the twins didn't know. Anya told them she'd given Buffy a few shops to look at, but that it shouldn't have taken this long. Their last stop was Gunn, who they were calling as a friend and an officer of the law.

"Hello?" a tight voice answered the phone. Will stifled the urge to growl at the Whelp; this was not the time to start fights.

"I need to talk to Gunn."

Xander's face hardened when he recognized the British accent on the phone. He was tempted to just hang the phone up, but then they'd just call back, and things with Gunn would be more strained. He contemptuously tossed the portable phone at Gunn before slamming the door to his room.

"With that reaction, gotta be a Twin," Gunn said jovially.

"Yeah." The voice sounded tired and strained. Gunn sat up, immediately alert.

"What's up, man?"

"We…is Buffy there?" The pleading desperation, the sound of a man hoping desperately that he could change what he knew was true, was one Gunn was all to familiar with.

"No, man," he said gently. "She hasn't been here since…" He trailed off, briefly remembering the time Willow had brought Buffy over to try and make peace with Xander. But his stubborn roommate wasn't having any of it, and they'd parted in a bad way. But that was neither here nor now; something was wrong.

"She…she hasn't come home." The voice on the phone sounded broken and scared. This was not a side of the Twins Gunn was used to seeing.

"Have you—"

"We've called everyone. No one's seen her since she left our office today. Her cell goes straight to voice mail. She's…she's just gone." Gunn felt himself slip into cop-mode, shoving his feelings to the side.

"When and where was the last place you saw her?"

"Our office, I guess around three."

"Do you know what her plans were?"

"It was her day off. Anya gave her some, um, shops to check out when she left but other than that…"

"What was she wearing?"

"Blue shirt and black skirts."

"And you've called all of her friends, they—"

"Bloody hell yes!" There was arguing, and the phone switched hands.

"Look, what do we need to do to get her back?"

"File a missing person's report in the morning." He could hear Spike and Will begin protesting loudly, and waited as patiently as he could for them to settle down. "You can't do it before then, they'll just tell you to come back, BUT while you wait, I'm going to call my precinct and see what I can do. Just…stay there, keep trying her cell."

After extracting a promise from the Twins, Gunn ended the call and sat dejectedly on the couch. Images of the worst ran through his head, every horrid case he'd handled in his years on the force coming back to him…with Buffy's face. He shook those thoughts away, refusing to concentrate on them.

"You look like someone just killed your dog," Xander said.

"Xander…" Gun trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Xander visibly tensed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's…Buffy. She…we think she's missing. She didn't—didn't come home tonight." Gunn frowned when Xander just snorted, and continued eating the ice cream cone he retrieved from the freezer.

"It's about time she left those scumbags. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll turn up in a little while."

Gunn stared at Xander in disbelief, unable to come up with anything to say. Xander's casual dismissal of his friend's disappearance was a love spat? By the time Gunn regained his ability to talk, Xander had walked away. Ignoring his frustration, Gunn started making calls to his friends on the force, desperately begging any higher power he could think of that Buffy Summers wouldn't show up in a ditch somewhere.


	21. Into the Light

_A/N: It was always my intention to add this at this point in the story; but it pains me that I have to do so. I have the utmost respect for other's beliefs; if what you do makes you happy, and you're not hurting anyone, then more power to ya, keep on truckin'. (Sorry, that's my SC upbringing there.) But anything in the extreme, from too many rings to too much ice cream to too much religion to too much chocolate…OK, I'm making exceptions for ONE thing in the entire world…is bad. Religion is a powerful force in our society, and there will always be people who use that power to make themselves rich, powerful, etc. This story is not making ALL Christians and psychotic extremist deprogrammers, just like suicide bombers and guerilla attacks do not make ALL Muslims extremist murders…though such factions exist in BOTH religions/cultures. My message is one of tolerance, which I certainly I hope to get across as Buffy does what she does best and gives everyone a helluva hard time. But I will NOT tolerate flames and misinterpretations of my story. Such places as I'm writing about DO exist, in the US, run by self-proclaimed Christians, and if that makes you mad then get involved and stop the hate. That's all I have to say, if you wish to discuss something more, my e-mail address is I'm willing to listen to anything you have to say (with in reason. I'm not going to get into religious/philosophical/whatever debates just for the sake of debating.) hell, I'll even tell you what I think, if you really want to know. But that's all I've got, and if you disagree with me, that's fine. Just don't flame._

* * *

Buffy was numb. She'd lost track of the number of meals she'd been given, the times she'd slept, gone to the bathroom…everything.

She watched from far away as Willow and Xander wandered around, yelling her name in a vast, empty field. Buffy frowned, wondering how they managed to miss her so completely. She opened her mouth and screamed, but a fierce wind whipped her cries away from her friends. They echoed around her, stinging her ears. But still she screamed until she was hoarse, till her throat was raw; but they never even glanced her direction.

She watched as Xander said something to Willow, how looked around once and shrugged carelessly. Buffy tried to run to them, but something kept stopping her. She flew backwards, bouncing off some invisible force. Something wet ran down her face, but she ignored it; she had to get to them, had to make them see her!

Xander chivalrously opened the Espresso Pump's door for Willow, who giggled at his antics. Buffy watched, jealous and despondent, from the blackness outside. She had to press herself to the window to see anything, the light from the restaurant absorbed by the darkness before it could illuminate anything. They were smiling and laughing. How could they do that, when she was out here, alone, waiting for them? They were supposed to be looking for her, not sitting down and having a drink! Xander whispered something in Willow's ear that made her blush.

Buffy felt anger rise in her, swift and consuming. How dare they forget her! She beat against the window, trying to drawn someone's—anyone's—attention. But nobody even acknowledged her. She hit harder and harder. The window was rattling, bouncing in it frame, when it suddenly shattered and a bolt of pain raced up Buffy's arm.

Buffy tried to open her eyes, and then realized that they were open, it was just very, very dark. Awareness swam over her; she was trapped in a small room, had been for what seemed like months. And these forays into her subconscious were getting more frequent. Hot tears escaped her as she realized she was a prisoner in her own mind who had given up on rescue long before admitting it. On top of that, if felt like she'd broken her hand. But the pain was a welcome change. She sat on the floor, absorbing her pain, staring into the blackness.

Suddenly, without warning, the room was flooded with light. She screamed and threw her hands up to shield her sensitive eyes. She wrenched her eyes shut, the light was unbearably bright! She heard loud sounds, harsh to her ears, and gasped when someone hauled her up by the arms. Touch, human contact…she wanted to move towards the person and away from them at the same time. She was so unused to sensations that weren't of her voluntarily, conscious doing that the hands banded around her arms made her stomach roll and her entire body jerk away. But she also wanted to go towards the person, her mind and body instinctively craving the touch. She felt need, hatred, desire, arousal, loathing, eagerness, shock and a thousand other emotions all at once. She was confused, her senses on over drive.

The smell of the people around her was earthy and sharp, alien to her nose. Images thought forgotten, inexorably connected with the new smells surrounding her, flitted through her head faster than she could identify them. Colors, bright and vivid, danced before eyes which were having trouble focusing in the bright light. Her hands were pinned by the people at her sides, so she bowed her head, her lanky hair a small shield.

Buffy was thrust unceremoniously into a room, her sensitive eyes still adjusting. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, dear. How about we get you out of these clothes and into something respectable, hhhmm?"

Buffy didn't respond, just letting the other woman do as she would. It was a hard enough battle to keep from cowering in the corner. She didn't even flinch as she the woman expertly stripped off her clothes. Buffy still had to fight the urge to recoil from the woman's touch; every touch, sound, smell…it was all too intimate now.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her body, staring down at her pale, thin form. She'd lost weight. That thought seemed to fight its way through the haze that surrounded her brain.

"Now here we go, much better, that's it." The woman was older, Buffy could make out a grey blob that was her hair. Coarse material settled over her thin frame, abrasive against her skin. It was blue and the material made Buffy itch. Buffy started when the woman ran a brush through her head. A hand banded around her shoulder and forced her into a chair.

"Now dear, don't be that way. Let me brush your hair, we don't have time for a proper washing. There, that's it. Good girl." The woman began humming softly under her breath, keeping the skittish girl calm. She arranged the lank, dirty hair in a simple bun. The girl was presentable, at least.

"Oh, deary, look at that hand. We must do something about that." Buffy look down. Her right hand was a mess. Dried blood and old scabs caked her knuckles, and there was swelling along the middle and pointer finger. Years of martial arts training told her she'd broken something. When had that happened? The sing of antiseptic and wrapping the fingers barely registered. Buffy felt like she was miles away, watching the scenes of a movie.

"Ah, that'll do. Let's be on our way." Mary led the still shell-shocked girl down the hall, thankful that she wasn't screaming or crying. Some people just couldn't handle the reflection period of their stay. But this one seemed to be doing just fine, though Lord knew that could change at any moment. But they were prepared for ever eventuality, so she wasn't worried. Humming her favorite hymn, Mary guided her lamb to the flock.

Buffy was slowly coming to herself, remembering how to make sense to her surroundings. It was difficult to take everything in after being alone and in the dark for so long. Everything was…vivid and overpowering. Sounds were too loud and her ears were ringing. The light stung horribly.

She cringed when she was led into a large room filled with noisy, chattering people. She fought back the panic rising in her, the part of her that screamed there were far too many people around. Their voices buzzed in her ear, and she could smell them. She shrank against the woman ushering her to the front—and thankfully away from the milling group. But information leaked into Buffy's sensation-deprived brain.

Many of the people were dressed like her, in plain blue frocks that itched against her skin; but there were others wearing finer clothing, who seemed to be keeping everyone else in line. She felt like she was looking at a bunch of campers and their counselors.

Buffy felt renewed panic rising in her when her matronly escort sat her in the very front row. Buffy could feel the eyes upon her, prickling at her back. She hunkered down, trying to avoid the eyes and be as small as possible. She was shocked that a part of her longed for the wretched black room. Silence overtook the hall abruptly, a welcomed relief from the onslaught of sensation.

Buffy's escort directed her attention to the stage. A large wooden cross dominated the otherwise-bare area before her, reaching towards the ceiling. Everything was bare wood, very minimalist. The wooden benches were hard and uncomfortable, though Buffy shifted to try and find a better spot. She wanted to laugh hysterically that a woman who had spent months sleeping on a cement floor would be uncomfortable sitting on a wooden bench. A commanding voice tore her away from her thoughts and dashed the insane hilarity away.

"Oh, the depth of the riches and wisdom and knowledge of God! How unsearchable are his judgments and how inscrutable his ways!" A tall man with dark hair and feverish eyes stood on the bare platform, what appeared to be a Bible clutched in his hands. His clothes were plain and dark…but there was a charisma about him that made Buffy shiver. This man had power, and she did not think he used it well.

"For who has known the mind of the Lord, or who has been his counselor? Or who has given a gift to him that he might be repaid? For from him and through him and to him are all things. To him be glory—FOREVER!" A loud 'amen' echoed through the room, and people called out sounds of agreement and worship.

"Brothers and Sisters, welcome. Welcome to the House of the Lord. Welcome to Worship. Welcome! Welcome!" One ecstatic voice called out a welcome to 'Pastor Caleb!' He smiled, a grin that would have made him handsome had his eyes not burned with religious fervor.

"Welcome the righteous, for they are pleasing in God's eyes. Welcome the children, for we are all children to God. And welcome the sinner, for we are all sinners and unworthy to stand before He who loves us with purity and everlasting love…for He gave His only son, so that we might be saved."

"Thanks be to God," shook the walls of the room. The combined voices made Buffy whimper; too much, too much!

"This world we live in, this world today…it is filled with sin! It is full of the unrighteous and the unholy!" Buffy watched with fascination, her attention focused solely on him for the moment, as Caleb stood on the stage, his power and magnetism apparent. The crowd was certainly responding to him. "It is easy, EASY to live wickedly in a wicked world. But we are Called, Called by the one true God, to live a righteous life! To live righteously among the wicked, to do what we know in our hearts is good and just. And who is more righteous, more just, than our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, who spoke to us, saying: _I am the law and the light. Look unto me, and endure to the end, and ye shall live; for unto him that endureth to the end will I give eternal life...This is the law and the prophets, for they truly testified of me!"_

Those eyes swept over the crowd, hot and blazing. Buffy shrunk into her seat when they landed on her, harsh and judging.

"There are those amongst us here today, brothers and sisters, who have lived wickedly. They have gone against God, gone against what they know in their hearts to be right, and sinned, knowingly and with prejudice!" Murmurs of disapproval and hisses of anger echoed in Buffy's ears. "These people, the unbelievers, the deceivers, the sinners, they are doomed! Doomed never to know the amazing Grace of God's love, of His light! For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life! But that promise, God's love, can only be found by those who believe! And it is us, brothers and sisters, the believers, the true disciples of God, who must guide those who have strayed from the path, who have been caught by the devil, the correct path."

The cheers startled Buffy, who realized she was trembling. This was too much. She felt scared, overwhelmed, and out of her element. With a thankful sigh, she let the darkness surround her once again.


	22. The Waiting Game

Spike and Will sprinted to the door when the heard the bell, hoping against reason that Buffy had miraculously turned up. It had been three long, excruciating hours of waiting after they'd gotten their instructions from Gunn. Willow and Tara stood before them, strained smile on their faces.

"We thought we could keep you company," Willow said a bit nervously. "I brought cookies."

Spike and Will stared at the bursting bag with dull comprehension.

"S-s-she started b-baking right after you called," Tara added softly. Spike nodded and opened the door wider for them, heading despondently back to the couch. He stared into oblivion, trying to ignore the panicky ache in his chest. Will sat next to him, in a similar state. A soft, warm hand enveloped their own.

Tara smiled softly as twin pairs of cerulean blue eyes, filled with pain and fear, looked at her.

"We're going to find her." There was no sign of a stutter, no hint of timidity. Tara was stating fact, a fact she believed with all of her heart.

"Thanks, Glinda," Spike said with a heartfelt smile. Will nodded to her, his hand searching for Spike's. She was right. They were going to get through this. They were going to find Buffy, and whoever did this, and everything would be right in the world again. Willow came back in, a plate brimming with cookies.

"Cookies?" she asked, her cheery voice a mask for her deep concern. The twins both took one, though they tasted like ash.

The doorbell rang again, but Faith didn't wait for anyone to come to the door. She strode in with Robin right on her heels.

"Anything new?" she asked without preamble. Spike shook his head in the negative. Faith plopped down on an available chair and snagged a cookie. "Then I guess we're waiting."

Lorne showed up at the apartment about an hour later. He looked exhausted and worn out; he'd been spreading the word about his missing blonde friend to all of the various groups of people he knew. And Lorne had connections in some very interesting circles.

But the biggest surprise to their impromptu vigil had been when Anya appeared sobbing at their door with Giles in tow.

"She came to my apartment and has been crying ever since. All I could get was your names and Buffy, so I brought her here," a helpless Giles insisted. He hated it when people cried, and he he'd been trying unsuccessfully to get Anya to stop for a while now.

It took nearly an hour and a half to calm the sobbing woman down to the point where any of them could understand her. Everyone decided they like blunt, straightforward Anya better than talking-in-riddles-upset-and-guilt-ridden Anya. Right now, Will and Spike were busy convincing her Buffy's disappearance was not her fault, that it had nothing to do with the shops she'd sent her to. They finally ushered the exhausted woman to the guest bedroom where she could get some much needed rest. The world weary twins came out feeling that much more drained, but they both knew sleep was not going to come easily.

"Why exactly did Anya go to you, Da?" Spike asked with suspicion. It felt good to feel something other than mind-numbing grief. Watching his father splutter like a teenager caught in the act even drew a thin smile to his face.

"W-w-well…she and and and and –oh, bollocks."

"You sly old fox," Will teased approvingly. Anya would be good for their stuffy old man. He'd been on the shelf since their mother had died years back, and he needed a good brushing off. And Anya…well, he couldn't imagine anyone being better at that than Anya. A harsh laugh even broke through Will's facade when his father began cleaning his glasses.

"Y-yes, well, quite." The glasses were settled back on his face, his expression pinning his children to the spot. That was a Dad look, and they weren't immune to it. "When were you planning on telling me about this new development in your lives?"

Will and Spike's eyes widened. They were not at all prepared to deal with another parental confrontation, especially in light of the circumstances.

"Da—" Spike began, but he was interrupted by the older Brit.

"I've known you boys your entire lives. Contrary to what you think, I'm neither blind nor stupid. You've always been…different. But I'm your father, and I love you, and you're old enough to make you own choices, as…untraditional as they might be. And Buffy really is a lovely girl." Rupert Giles suddenly found his arms full of emotional boys.

"Thanks, Da," Will whispered, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much it had been weighing on him, and he really wished they'd done this under different circumstances.

"Ah…you're welcome, son."

* * *

Will and Spike walked solemnly down the hall. It was 8 AM, and still no sign of Buffy. They had grimly made their way to Gunn's precinct, dreading the day to come.

"I need to file a missing person's report," Will said somberly. The cop at the duty desk glanced up, and took in the haggard appearance of the men before him.

"Name?"

"Buffy—"

"YOUR name?" Spike glowered at the man, wanting to bite his head off.

"William Giles," Will said through gritted teeth.

"Will and Spike Giles?" a woman's voice asked. They turned to see an authoritative blonde woman looking at them expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Lockley. I'm a good friend of Gunn's, and I'll be handling Buffy's case. Follow me?"

"Buffy's case? I don't understand…we haven't filed the missing person's report." Kate gave them a quick smile, leading them further into the bowels of the precinct.

"Gunn did it last night."

"What? He said we couldn't do it till this morning!" Spike exploded in anger. Kate raised her hands as if to say "Wasn't me."

"I can't really speak for Gunn, but it was probably for the best. We have to take all missing person's reports, regardless of when the person disappeared…but if you had come in last night with her being gone for a couple of hours, your case probably would have been slipped to the bottom of the pile. We get a lot of people who file…premature missing person's reports. Gunn's filing it would have ensured that nothing got…lost."

Spike's sudden anger deflated. He wasn't really mad at Gunn…he was mad at the situation and a world which would take Buffy from him. He wasn't thinking clearly, and he highly doubted Will was, either.

"What do you need from us?" he asked miserable.

"To start off with, and up-to-date picture. Do you have one of those?" Will pulled out a picture of Buffy, her golden hair gleaming in the sunlight, her wide smile and green eyes reflecting happiness. "Good. Now, I'm going to need you to describe any identifying marks, what she was wearing when she disappeared, and anything you know about her schedule that day…"

* * *

Will and Spike were tired, depressed, and disheartened. They'd rehashed everything they knew about Buffy, that day, and what had happened when they'd realized she'd gone missing so many times their brains were spinning. They'd given testimony together, separate, to several different officers. They wanted to scream and curse and demand that these men and women get to their jobs…but mostly, they just wanted Buffy.

Their apartment was still a hotbed of activity when they arrived. Willow and Tara were cooking, Anya was cleaning something that didn't appear to need cleaning, and Robin was reading the paper. Faith was probably at the dojo.

"You look like shit. Go get some sleep. Here's some Ambien." Anya thrust two little pills in her boss's hands and folded her arms matter-of-factly across her chest.

"Pet," Will began tiredly.

"No. Take them. You won't sleep otherwise, and you need it. No dreams, either." Will briefly hugged her, thankful that they had such good friends.

"So…you an' Da," a bleary-eyed Spike murmured. "You'll be god for him." Anya rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

"I told Rupert you wouldn't be upset. But he wouldn't listen to me. At least now I won't have to make up excuses to disappear at work," she said with a grin. Will shook his head, a chuckle forcing its way out.

"Guess we'll have to find a new secretary now, being as you're with OUR boss," Will added. Anya's Look of Intense Anger Number 7 was suddenly directed at him.

"You most certainly will not! I like taking your money, and you will continue to supply me with it! I'm only schtupping you father, no reason to have to find another source of monetary wealth." With that, Anya flounced off, grumbling about stupid men who couldn't divorce business from sex.

"Anya just said schtupping," Spike said with bewilderment.

"Yeah. She did. What's happening to the world?"

"Buffy's not here to keep it straight."

With a pained look, they downed their pills and stumbled off to try and find solace in the darkness.


	23. Visions of Revelations

Caleb preached to the congregation for close to two hours. Though two hours of hearing about God and sin had the blessed effect of boring Buffy out of her mind, which meant she wasn't thinking about all of the noise and light and chaos surrounding her. She'd practically disengaged from her surroundings, taking a much-needed break from the noisy, bright world she'd been so forcefully reintroduced to.

"We have a sacred calling," Caleb said to the diminished crowd. "A sacred calling to bring those who have strayed back to the light. To be God's sword against the unrighteous, to bring low the devil! And tonight, brothers and sisters, we will begin helping Elizabeth Anne Summers."

Buffy felt her eyes widened as she was picked out of her chair and hustled onto stage. She was forced into a hard wooden chair. She licked dry lips with an even dryer tongue.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Buffy quelled under Caleb's deceptively open gaze; if she thought he looked insane from the pews, up close he looked absolutely psychotic. "Sister, if you could bring Elizabeth something to drink…" The matronly woman who'd been escorting Buffy around practically stumbled over herself to do as Caleb asked, her pudgy cheeks rosy. Buffy just wanted to get out of there—for many reasons.

A glass of water was thrust in front of her face, and Buffy greedily gulped it down. The aftertaste hit her as soon as she stopped drinking. They really needed to get some purified water in this place, because that stuff was disgusting.

"Welcome to our congregation, Elizabeth. I do—"

"Buffy," she croaked. Her voice was hoarse; she hadn't used it in what felt like forever, and that bit of stagnant water wasn't enough.

"Excuse me?" Caleb said pleasantly.

"My name. It's Buffy." Caleb smiled, but there was something dark and sinister behind it. His eyes had hardened, his religious fervor making him seem deranged and almost demonic.

"You were baptized as Elizabeth; that is your Christian name. We wouldn't want anything more to stand between you and God. You are Elizabeth, child of God, even if you've forgotten. He will never forget you, _Elizabeth_." Buffy thought she hadn't ever heard anyone's name carry such connotation.

"Buffy," she whispered defiantly. Caleb's grin froze, and a chill ran down her back. Caleb gave her a measuring look before turning back to the group of people gathered in front of the stage.

"We are here to bear witness. Today, this girl, this lost lamb of God, will see what she has done. She will be shown the errors of her way." Caleb placed his hands on Buffy's head, and she tried to shrink back. The room seemed to swim, and everything was fuzzy. What was wrong with her? "The Lord Jesus, who appeared to you on the road by which you were coming, has sent me so that you may regain your sight, and be filled with the  
Holy Spirit. And immediately there fell from his eyes something like scales, and he regained his sight, and he arose and was baptized; and he took food and was strengthened. Let the scales fall from your eyes, Elizabeth! Let them fall and know the glory of God!"

The words surrounded her, she could see them. They floated in front of her like doves, shimmering in the air. A part of Buffy's brain screamed that she was hallucinating, that none of this was real, but she couldn't break free. He deep, hypnotic voice was speaking to her, telling her things and whispering words to her.

Fire sprang up around her, hot and burning. She thrashed in her seat, trying to get away, but it crawled up her body. She realized she was tied down, and started thrashing more. She saw a lamb before her, looking curiously from where it stood. It had seven eyes, and seven horns. From no where, a sword beheaded the beast, and Buffy screamed. She heard her name, and looked up.

And angel stood, back lit by a bright light. He held the sword in his hand, blood dripping from its blade. His wings stretched behind him, shimmering in the light. He stepped forwards, and Buffy gasped. It was Spike! His blue eyes shone with a familiar light. She lunged for him, but her bindings prevented her from getting to him.

"Spike!" she cried desperately, pleadingly. He had come, finally, he'd come!

"He's above such things, now," a familiar voice said in her ear. She turned and saw Will. His eyes were slits, and his skin was a faint green. But it was Will.

"Will…please," she asked, struggling to turn to him. He tisked at her, shaking his head.

"Now luv. None of that. Just watch." He pointed to his angelic twin. Buffy looked at Spike. His wings had changed. The feathers were falling off. He pointed down, and Buffy followed his unspoken command.

Three horses galloped past her, riderless and powerful. Darkness flew at her, and she screamed. A black horse hurdled past her, snorting and bucking…and Hell followed after it. Black, devouring flames consumed everything. They sprung up around Spike, who smiled chillingly at her. Demons, skeletal humans, grotesque creatures sprang up. They circled Spike, dancing around him, worshiping him.

"As it should be," Will said. He walked through the ring of dancing beings, joining his brother. Buffy realized that he was an angel too…a fallen angel. His wings were leathery, and his countenance snake-like. And Spike was rapidly changing to match. The beings dancing their hearts out were in a frenzy, moving faster and faster. Buffy tried to close her eyes against the mages, but they wouldn't go away. She couldn't run away. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and fought back the nausea.

"Stop," she whispered. She watched in horror as Spike and Will's human faces became less human, more demonic. Their browns grew forward, and they had fangs. Spike took his sword and cut a swath through the revelers. Those that did not die instantly screamed in pain.

"No. No. NO!" Buffy cried in denial. This was not right. Spike and Will, HER Spike and Will, were NOT like this! They were good, and pure and they LOVED HER.

"God's love is the only love," a sinister voice whispered in her ear. But Buffy denied it; she'd been loved, well and truly loved. Wrenching her eyes shut, Buffy summoned the last tendrils of energy and screamed her denial.

The images shattered, scattered on the floor, bouncing off the people who were staring at her. Will and Spike materialized before her, holding hands and smiling…and human. Their blue eyes caressed her, and held a promise. _We're coming_.

* * *

A/N: If you're interested, all of the imagery in this chapter can be found in the book of Revelations. 


	24. The Daily Grind

Buffy felt absolutely horrible. Everything hurt. She felt like she'd just gone ten rounds with a world champion martial artist. Or maybe Chuck Norris in his heyday. Except she was pretty sure could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Her mouth was filled with cotton. She opened her eyes and immediately felt her stomach roll. She took a deep, calming breath and tried again. The rolling wasn't as bad, but her stomach still felt really unhappy.

"You OK?" a concerned voice asked. Buffy's eyes snapped to the face hovering over her, and immediately closed when she realized how foolish that had been. A cold cloth was laid on her brow, and a cup pressed to her lips. She could smell the cool water and gratefully took a sip. When she felt up to it, Buffy cracked one eye open.

A young girl, no more than sixteen, hovered anxiously over her. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Spike and Will. She was dressed in the same plain blue dress as Buffy.

"Don't try to sit up," the girl cautioned. "They gave you a pretty strong hallucinogen, and from what I've seen, the day after is pretty shitty." Buffy gratefully accepted another sip of water, feeling her clenching stomach calm down a bit.

"I'm Buffy," she managed, giving the girl a weak smile.

"Hi. I'm Dawn. We're roommates." Buffy raised her head as far as she dared, taking in her surrounding. She was in a small room that barely had enough space for a door way and the bunk beds in it. There were four beds in all, neatly made. Large brown eyes looked down from the top bunk opposite Buffy.

"That's Amy. She doesn't really speak." There was a deep sadness lacing the young girl's words. "The other bed's Christa's, but she's not here right now. I'll get you more water."

Dawn rose, and Buffy got her first good look at the teen. She was pregnant. Judging by the size of her waist, about five or six months. Buffy's wide eyes traveled up to Dawn's sad ones. She was too young to have a look like that.

"Five and a half," the girl said, sitting carefully on a corner of Buffy's bed, fresh water in hand. "It's why I'm here. My boyfriend…well, he ran. And my parents didn't agree with my decision to keep her. So they…shipped me off. Somewhere none of their friends would see." Buffy wanted to take the girl in her arms, to hug her and chase the demons of the world away from her. Buffy ran a soothing hand up the girl's arm, her eyes commiserating. The girl laughed and brushed away a tear.

"I tried to get an abortion, but I couldn't. I just…it wasn't really my choice, you know? It was all my parents, and I…I'm rambling. Sorry."

"It's OK. Really," Buffy said earnestly. It was obvious the girl was in desperate need of a friend right now, and judging by her own welcome, there were few to spare. "Do you know what day it is?"

"They don't want us to know that," Dawn said apologetically. "They don't let us have any contact with the outside world. This place is like a bubble. I only know time because of her." Dawn caressed her distended belly with a mother's touch. Buffy gingerly sat up, ignoring the way the room spun and her stomach rolled. Memories that she'd forced into the back of her mind tried to fight there way forward, but she repressed them.

"Whatever you thought you saw…it's not true. They give you drugs and make you see things to try and brainwash you or something. I just—just thought you should know. People get a little messed up in here."

"Did they do that to you?" Buffy asked, frowning at the child growing in Dawn's womb.

"Oh, no! Even they know that would harm the baby. And they wouldn't want that they…" Buffy heard the catch in Dawn's voice and saw new tears in her eyes. "They've promised her to…to someone else."

In that moment, Buffy wanted nothing more to storm out and kill every single person she could find. Dawn's pain did what her own ordeal had not: it made her mad, and Buffy welcomed the hot rage that flowed through her. She would use it, use it to battle with everything she had not to let these people get to her. Starting with letting the rage overcome the fear and panic the dark room had left her with. She needed to be strong; there would be time after for her to break down and heal. Because Spike and Will were coming.

"They can't do that. It's not right. I won't let it happen!" Dawn gave her a startled look, and then laughed. It wasn't quite genuine, but it held a hint of true amusement.

"You don't really have much of a choice. I don't either. They have guns. And you've experienced some of their…tactics. They torture people, but they don't call it that. Here, it's saving. A lot of the people here, they're too shell-shocked to do anything. A lot of them are zombies. Just keep your head down, and try to avoid notice. It'll be better for you that way." Dawn spoke with frightened earnestness, which chilled Buffy to the bone.

"What…what IS here?" Buffy asked. Dawn sighed and settled on Buffy's bed again, contemplating her answer.

"It's pretty much a deprogramming center. Or, a Reprogramming center. They're all crazy. That one guy, Caleb, keeps the 'believers' in his thrall. They call themselves the 'shepherds.' They're supposed to bring all of us nonbelievers who have strayed from the path of righteousness back to the Word and the fold." She blushed under Buffy's incredulous, assessing gaze. "I've been her for a few months. Trust me, you'll be able to recite half the Bible in under a week, much less the shit they feed you to get you to covert and see the errors of your former path."

"Sounds like fun," Buffy said with a humorless smile.

"Oh, it gets better. They think physical labor is the path to redemption. We toil under the sun to atone for our sins, as God directed. Idle hands are the Devil's playground; we work the land to the service and glory of God."

"Do they ever run out of clichés?" Buffy asked dryly. She got a giggle from Dawn, which was worth the effort.

"Nope. They love them. Wait until you meet your own personal shepherd, though. She's a treat. She's got this huge God-complex; she acts all pure a virtuous, but she's a hell-bitch underneath it all. So what are you here for?"

"Well. If I had to hazard a guess, it's because of my boyfriends."

"You're a player?" Dawn said with a sly grin. Buffy laughed, a sound that was decidedly out of place in the barren, plain room.

"Well, I did land the hottest twins in town, so I guess you could say that." Buffy watched as Dawn's face changed from confused to enlightened, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping.

"T-t-twins?" Buffy nodded smugly, the images of two pairs of naughty eyes flashing in front of her. "Wow. I think you're going to need a lot of shepherding." Buffy threw her head back an laughed. She was glad Dawn had managed to keep a sense of humor; they both might need it before help arrived.

The door opened violently, crashing into one of the beds. Dawn jumped up, her head bowed and hands folded meekly in front of her, all signs of the surviving, witty girl gone. A blonde woman, dressed in a severe black dress and one hell of a bad perm walked in. She smiled at Dawn, and Buffy wondered how someone could make an expression of joy and happiness look so malicious.

"Speak of the Devil," Buffy murmured for Dawn's ears alone. She saw a smile tug at the girl's lips.

"Elizabeth. I'm glad to see you up. I'm Glory. Remember that God is glorious and all Glory is God's alone!" For the first time, Buffy understood what hell actually was.

* * *

Buffy and Glory took an immediate, blinding, extremely un-Christianly hatred to one another. Actually, Buffy was pretty sure she hated the badly permed woman before they had actually met.

_Yeah, predestination can be a bitch,_ Buffy thought to herself. Right now, she was sitting in what amounted to Sunday school, with Glorificus the Pontificus as her Sunday School teacher. Whoa, pontificate had come out of left field. Buffy scrunched her eyes, trying to figure out how the hell she'd pulled that word out of thin air, because while she didn't really know what it meant…she thought she was actually using it in a weirdly correct way. The image of Will berating someone on the phone sprang to mind. Right, THAT's where she'd heard it. The thought of Will, and subsequently Spike, made her eyes water and her chest ache. She missed them. So much.

"Elizabeth, since you can't be bothered to listen to the Word in small group, I'd like you to give up tonight's dinner as penance. Spend the hour thinking upon your obligations to God in this life, and the wrongs you must atone for." Buffy glared at the smirking blonde woman. Glory had better watch out, because Buffy was gonna have herself one good day, and when she did…

* * *

Buffy lay rigidly on her bed, fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. They'd been locked in their room and the lights turned off from the outside…and all of it reminded Buffy a little too much of the room she'd spent unnumbered days in.

"Buffy?" a voice whispered out of the darkness. Buffy tensed, wondering if this was another one of her elaborate hallucinations. She felt a presence at her side and saw Dawn's outline crouched over her bed. A small packet was nestled to her chest. "I saved this for you; I get extra rations because of the baby, so I figured I'd help you out."

A wave of gratitude swept through Buffy at Dawn's thoughtfulness. She grabbed the girl and gave her a giant bear hug before she could escape back to her cot.

"Thank you." The words were for more than just the food, and Dawn knew it. Sniffling, the girl nodded and headed back to her bunk, feeling that for the first time in many months, she'd actually found a friend.

The next morning was quite possibly one of the worst of Buffy's life. Nothing, not even her most rigorous martial arts training, had prepared her for this. Buffy pushed and tugged and sweated her heart out under the blazing sun trying to get the fucking plough to move. Wasn't this the job of some huge, stinky animal? Gritting her teeth, and ignoring the annoyingly pleased expression on Glory's face, Buffy tried to get the fucking piece of shit to move.

Everyone of the compound's 'students,' which here translated into prisoners, were out in the fields, planting, ploughing, gardening, washing clothes, or doing something equivalently mundane and horrid. Buffy spied darn hanging sheets out to dry with several other pregnant women. The 'shepherds,' aka the psychotic kidnappers and prison guards, pitched in as well, though Buffy thought it was mostly and excuse to keep an eye on the people in blue.

According to the ever-smiling Glory, she could look forward to this hard forced labor for the duration of her stay. A sudden twinge in her lower stomach made Buffy groan again.

On top of all this…she had to deal with her freakin' period too?

When the bell rang, signaling the preparatory hour before chapel, Buffy was almost grateful to go and listen the Caleb the lunatic preacher. She flopped down on the bed and rubbed her aching stomach; the pain had only grown worse.

"I don't suppose these people believe in Midol," Buffy said miserably. Dawn laughed softly.

"Nope. But they do believe you're impure, and have to atone for Eve's original sin. They probably make you do a dozen Hail Marys or something," she answered.

"They want me to do a football pass?" Buffy asked incredulously. Seeing Dawn doubled up with laughter, a rare sight inside these walls, made everything OK. They just need to keep the faith until help arrived. Because it _would _arrive. It was the only thing Buffy was sure of anymore.


	25. Hell Hath No Fury

A/N: Before anyone decides to point it out to me...nothing happens in this chapter plot-wise. I know that. But things happen for Buffy chatacter-wise

* * *

Buffy would never complain about her period ever again. The pangs and aches she normally felt were NOTHING compared to having to listen to a Shepherd prattle on about original sin and atonement every day for a week. Buffy was pretty sure that having to listen to them was making her cramps worse. Her uterus was protesting the situation by stabbing her every thirty seconds or so.

"Who told thee that thou wast naked? Hast thou eaten of the tree, whereof I commanded thee that thou shouldest not eat?  
And the man said, The woman whom thou gavest to be with me, she gave me of the tree, and I did eat.  
And the LORD God said unto the woman, What is this that thou hast done? And the woman said, The serpent beguiled me, and I did eat.  
And the LORD God said unto the serpent, Because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life: "Upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat."  
And I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel.  
Unto the woman he said, I will greatly multiply thy sorrow and thy conception; in sorrow thou shalt bring forth children; and thy desire shall be to thy husband, and he shall rule over thee."

The think woman reverently closed her bible and set it on the stool in front of her. She turned her taught, emaciated face to the people sitting in front of her. Buffy wanted to cry; she'd heard that passage so many times she could recite it by heart, and this particular Shepherd didn't read it with the right flare. It was such a shame that such great literature was in the hands of someone so monotone.

"God has a reason for everything, and everything has a reason. Eve committed the first sin, a sin which can never be erased. But we, as women, can do the right thing by acknowledging Eve's wrongdoings. We can offer God repentance on behalf of our sex by being obedient to our husbands, as God commanded, and…yes, Elizabeth?"

"Thank you for the chance to speak, Shepherd Molly," Buffy said with a wide, obviously fake grin. She'd been here for three days already, and she had four more to go. She was going to go insane…unless she found someway to entertain herself.

"Of course, child. What is it you want to say?"

"Well…it's about this whole original sin thing."

"Go on."

"Well, the serpent tempted Eve, right?" Buffy schooled her features into a look of confusion and concentration.

"That's right, child. The serpent bade Eve to eat the Fruit of the Tree of Knowledge."

"And Adam said Eve gave him the fruit to eat, yes?"

"You've learned the scripture well, Elizabeth," the woman said with an encouraging smile. Buffy wanted to grit her teeth at that name, but she kept the smile on her face.

"And Adam also sinned by eating the fruit."

"Yes, he sinned after Eve, which—"

"So, here's what's bugging me," she said, the smile stretching farther on her face. She'd have to call up her British poetry professor when she got out of here. And write a thank you note to Dante. "Adam's defense is "Eve gave it to me." There's no actual mention of temptation, just that Eve handed Adam the apple and he ate it. He knew what he was doing. But Eve, she was tricked, tempted, whatever. Yeah, she did it first, but Adam's sin was worse, because he sinned knowingly. So it seems to me, we got it all wrong. We should be thanking Eve and cursing Adam, because I'm pretty sure doing something knowingly is worse than doing it in naïveté. I mean, we totally see a difference in unintentional manslaughter and murder, right? Not that it excuses the act at all, but it's something to think about, right? And God totally called Adam out first. It was a pretty shitty thing to dump it all on Eve. Not the behavior of a loving husband at all; I think he was cheating on her."

Buffy wanted to crow at the goldfish impersonation Molly the Jolly was doing right now. The other girls were looking at her with astonishment. A bark of laughter sounded from her right.

"Y-y-you're twisting the bible, it's not—"

"And while we're on this topic," a girl said from across the circle, "why aren't there three tassels on the corners of my clothes?"

"W-w-what?" Molly asked, her plump face slack.

"Well, in the old Testament, it says you must make tassels on the four corners of the clothes you wear. And I'm pretty sure you served us pork the other day. The Bible says that's wrong and unclean. Oh, and we're also breaking God's law because you have us wearing wool and linen together, which is a biiiiiiiig no-no."

Buffy grinned at this unexpected accomplice. The woman was new to the so-called 'Woman's Circle.' She had long light brown hair and a wide smile. Her dark brown eyes shone with intelligence, and she winked knowingly at Buffy. It was nice to know she had a friend. And it was REALLY nice to see Molly turning four different shades of red.

"The Bible does not deal with such trivial—"

"Thou shalt not sow thy vineyard with diverse seeds: lest the fruit of thy seed which thou hast sown, and the fruit of thy vineyard, be defiled. Thou shalt not plow with an ox and an ass together—we've done that one too. Shit, I'm officially headed STRIGHT for hell!—Thou shalt not wear a garment of diverse sorts, as of woollen and linen together. Thou shalt make thee fringes upon the four quarters of thy vesture, wherewith thou coverest thyself. That's Deuteronomy twenty-two, verses nine through twelve if you'd like to look it up."

Molly stared at the brown haired girl with astonishment. Buffy was impressed. Who could just spout of random parts of the Bible like that? Well, present cult members excluded.

"Dahlin," the woman said, affecting a Southern drawl and sitting back with a smug smirk on her face, "I'm from South Carolina. I grew up in the Bible belt listening to the Southern Baptists and anti-abortion picketers. You're gonna have to do WAY better than that to beat me."

Oh, well that explained it. A small, quiet giggle spread through the group as Molly just stared dumbly between Buffy and the brown-haired woman. Soon, everyone was laughing and whispering amongst each other, the first signs of life Buffy had seen from many of the catatonic women in the past three days. Looking at a young girl whose one lifeless eyes now shown with genuine mirth, Buffy realized that this one conversation, this one display of defiance, had shaken loose some of the foundations the fanatical brain-washing cult had laid. Molly finally snapped out of her stupor, regaining her composure. Her dense, fanatic smile was back.

"Alexandra, you've been warned about such infractions. I may have to send you back to solitary confinement if you have not thought about your actions closely enough. You do not question the servants of God. Do you know why?" The entire circle fell silent, watching with avid interest the power struggle happening between the two women.

"Because questions expose the inherent flaws in your poorly thought out and badly justified excuse for religion?" Alexandra asked in an eager voice. Molly's eyes grew hard, and the soft giggles and gasps reached Molly's ears, but the Shepherd maintained her composure, the only sign that Alexandra's words had gotten to her a tinge of read in her ears.

"Because the Devil finds ways to weak you through your words, preventing you from believing—"

"Thinking."

"BELIEVING in His Love." Buffy felt a deep, immediate respect for the woman sitting across from her. If what Molly said was true, this woman had been here for a while. And this was not the first time she'd challenged the system. "Since you insist on allowing the Devil to influence you, I shall have to talk to Father Caleb."

"He's not Catholic!" Alexandra protested, her hands spread wide and a comical look of abject disbelief on her face. Buffy giggled, smirking at the look Molly threw her and crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"I think as long as he feels guilty he qualifies," Buffy said with a serious face. Her friend started laughing, which made Molly scowl even more...which made them both laugh harder.

"As for you, Elizabeth," Molly continued; Buffy tried to keep the huge smile off her face, but failed miserably. The woman's face hardened, her lips puckering up as if she'd just tasted something very sour. "After your time of impurity is over, you will tell Shepherd Glory about your actions here today and ask for penance. You will tell her EVERYTHING, and not forget a word or deed. She will decide what to do with you."

"Ooooooh, KINKY," Buffy said in her best bedroom voice. The women around her choked back laughs at that.

"Now, my children," Molly said, fixing her motherly smile on the other, more subdued members of the circle, "we shall go to our chapel and pray for the souls of these two misguided young women. Do your best to put them from your minds, for the devil works his will through them. I shall send others in to fetch you two in a moment."

Molly ushered her little flock of menstruating women out the door, leaving Buffy and the other woman together. Buffy took the time to study Alexandra. She was pretty, with a strong jaw and full lips. Her hair needed some styling, but Buffy could feel the confidence and self-assurance of the woman, frayed and a bit worse for the wear, but still an undeniable part of her bearing. And she was smart. It wasn't something definite about her, just the sense Buffy got from her; part of her physical make up as much as her brown eyes and high cheekbones.

"That was fun," she remarked, tossing Buffy a devilish grin. Buffy saw life in her eyes, something many people here lacked, and a spark of spirit in her eyes. It was small, and muted by fatigue, but it was there.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed softly, sharing a small smile with her cohort. They could hear voices outside of the room, ready to take them both to their fates.

"Hey," the girl said, catching Buffy's attention. "Give 'em hellfire and damnation!" Buffy grinned at that. If they ever met on the outside, she was sure this spunky woman would become one of her closest friends.

"Only if you do too," she responded. A short bark of laughter followed.

"It's the only way I know."

Their conversation was cut short as two imposing women swept in to escort their prisoners to their individual cells.

For the first time in a long time, Buffy fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	26. The Days Between

Will and Spike were barely hanging on. Thirty days. Today, Buffy had been missing for one month. One. Soddin'. MONTH. With nothing. No leads, no idea who had taken Buffy and why. By some unspoken agreement, everyone had gathered at the apartment, but the overall atmosphere was fairly depressing. It was almost as if everyone had given up hope…

Lorne scrutinized Buffy's Twinlets from across the room. They'd lost a lot of weight, and there were deep circles under their eyes. He sighed deeply, knowing there was nothing any of them could do. He glanced around, zeroing in on Tara, who was also looking at the twins with a concerned look on her face. Tara should have been a shrink. She'd have been masterful at it. Sensing his gaze, Tara glanced his way, and they shared a sad, understanding smile. There was nothing to be done for Spike or Will. What they needed was Buffy, and the police had no idea where she was.

A loud crash from the kitchen startled everyone. Lorne felt uncharacteristic anger growing in him when a drunk Xander stumbled out of the room, beer clutched in his hand. The boy was a cess pool of unresolved issues, and Lorne had always gotten a dark vibe from the goofy-looking boy.

"Xander, what happened?" Willow asked anxiously, rushing to her friend's side. Xander started laughing, drunken giggles that had no place in the somber atmosphere.

"I tripped. This plate just when bash! All over the floor. It was funny." Lorne glanced at their hosts, and was surprised to see intense hatred directed at Xander. The three men couldn't stand each other, but it had been a civil, mostly veiled dislike. This was unusual.

"Get out." Spike growled. Everyone in the room was tense, waiting to see how this played out. There was some unknown factor that was driving this altercation, and no one though it would end well.

Xander rolled his eyes and pulled away from Willow, swaying on his feet. He pointed at Spike, his mouth twisted in a sneer.

"Is the fag mad I broke his wittle pwate?" Xander asked. Willow gasped and stepped away from her friend.

"Xander! How can you—"

"Oh shut UP Wills. Why do you always do that? They're nothin' but trouble. Why are we here? Buffy's not here, so why are we still talkin' to THEM?"

Faith glared at Xander, wishing that she could break all of her oaths and kick the little shit until he was black and blue and crying for his mommy. He'd always had a superior attitude towards everybody. Even Willow was treated with mild condescension. But Buffy had borne the worst of it, always being judged when she slipped off the pedestal Xander kept her on. He'd make little remarks that cut; not enough to make her snap at him or to be overly obvious, but he'd made enough of them over the years to cause some scars. She felt Robin's hand slip into hers, and she realized that if she went after Xander, she'd have back up. Actually, judging by the looks on Spike and Will's faces, she'd have to stand in line.

"They're my friends, Xander! Just like Buffy is my friend! And not just because they're with Buffy! They're good people, and they're hurting just as much—no, probably more—than the rest of us. And just because Buffy's gone doesn't mean we kick them to the curb!"

"Buffy's missing, Xander," Faith added, her voice sharp enough to cut steel. "You don't seem to understand or care what that means." Xander glared at them all, contempt evident on his face.

"Yeah, well, maybe Buffy's in a better place! Maybe she's getting the help she needs!" Before Faith could move, a resounding crack echoed through the room. Xander raised his hand to his cheek, a stunned look on his face.

"I have HAD it with you, Alexander Harris!" Willow was mad. This went beyond the Resolve Face, beyond anyone of them had ever seen. Willow looked scary. And that was not a sight anyone was used to. "How dare you come here, and say something like that? I don't care how you feel about Spike or Will, but how dare you suggest that Buffy is in a better place! O-o-or that there's something wrong with her! The police found signs of a STRUGGLE, Xander. Buffy was kidnapped, we know that. So don't you dare suggest that—that…" Willow trailed off, choking on her words. Gunn had explained the possibilities to them, shown them the probabilities…and none of them favored Buffy being found alive. Not anymore. Not for three weeks, now.

"Whatever. Wherever Buffy is, she's better off than being with those two scumbags. Even if she's dead."

Faith watched unflinchingly as Xander sailed backwards into the wall, breaking a small table. Will stood over the man, glaring at him, his chest heaving.

"Buffy. Is. Not. Dead." He growled out. Without another word, he stomped off towards the bedroom, Spike silently in tow. The door slammed, and the sounds of desperate sobbing filtered through the thick door. They all stood in silence, none of them knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm going to take him home," Gunn finally sighed, distaste evident on his face. Xander had been getting worse over the past month. There was something going on with his roommate, and whatever it was rubbed Gunn the wrong way. His police instincts were going haywire. Without a word, Robin helped him carry Xander down the steps and to his car. They tossed him haphazardly on the back seat.

"Next time, it's gonna be worse than a sore jaw," Robin told him seriously.

"Trust me. I know," Gunn said, dark anger tingeing his words. He and Xander were going to have a very long talk when they got home. With a nod towards the other man, Gunn drove home.

* * *

Getting Xander up the stairs to their apartment without help was difficult, but Gunn didn't feel the least bit sorry about the new bruises he was sure Xander had. He dumped his roommate unceremoniously on the bed. He shook a head at the drunken lout, disgust swelling in him. What had happened to Xander? That funny feeling tickled his gut again, that something was up with his roommate. It was a familiar feeling, one usually reserved for police investigations. Never one to ignore his gut instinct, which had saved his life on more than one occasion, Gunn felt compelled to look around Xander's room for clues. After all, if Xander was in trouble, he should get help.

Gunn looked in Xander's closet, noting the disordered state. That wasn't abnormal, Xander was the messiest person alive. He made his way around the room, wracking his memory for things that looked out of place or changed. Xander snorted and rolled over; Gunn noticed something shiny stick out from under Xander's pillow.

Gunn looked at the picture of a smiling Buffy. He'd seen this before. He looked closer, and saw that someone had been cut out of the side. This was the picture of Willow and Buffy sitting in front of their old high school. Only Willow had been cut out, and Buffy's picture as blown up. While that explained a lot, it wasn't what Gunn was looking for.

He moved over to the desk, messy with magazines, a few bills, and some comic books. Gunn rifled through them, not really interested. He was about to give up when something caught the corner of his eye. Buried underneath a pile of bills was a glossy paper, glaringly out of place in the sea of drivel that cluttered Xander's life. Gunn pulled it out, and frowned.

Why would Xander have something like this? It was well-read and worn from a great deal of handling, as if someone read it constantly. Gunn flipped it open and started reading. A cold sense of dread washed over him. Xander wouldn't…would he? Heart pounding, Gunn raced into the other room to get his cell phone.

"Oz? Hey man, it's Gunn. Yeah, been better. Look, I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

Xander's head throbbed, his mouth tasted awful, and someone was shaking him. Those three things did not go well together. A wave of nausea rolled through him, and Xander rolled to the edge of his bed and retched on the floor. God, how much had he drunk? And what asshole had thought it was a good idea to wake up a hung-over man by shaking him? 

"Xander Harris?" a voice asked. Xander rolled back onto his back and squinted at the slightly blurry form above him. The man was short, with crazy spiky hair that may have been several different shades of red, and dressed in a suit that oddly seemed to fit his appearance.

"Yeah?" he croaked.

"I'm Special Agent Daniel Osborne of the FBI. You're under arrest for accessory to kidnapping."

A/N: Stick with it, we're almost through it! Just a couple of more chapters. And if you're interested, I've just started a new story called Check Mate ( ). Should be fun :) -X


	27. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Buffy spent the last four days of her 'unclean week' suffering in her small cell. She was fed two small meals a day, but half the time she didn't feel like eating because her stomach hurt so much. Officially, after today, she was NEVER getting off birth control ever again. Because this sucked hardcore.

With two days left, she missed the pain. There was only so much a girl could do to keep herself entertained and occupied for two days with nothing to do. But then Buffy had a brilliant idea: she started playing a game. The "How Many Creative Way can I Kill Caleb?" game. So far, ripping his rib cage out and wearing for a hat was number one.

Buffy had just reached number 421, death by cheese grater, when her door flew open and Glory strode in, evil smile firmly in place.

"I've been told you allowed the Demon of Doubt to enter your heart, and spread its evil influence to the others in your Women's Circle," Glory said, the superiority and smugness in her voice grating.

"Do you seriously talk like that, or is it all part of the act?" Buffy asked with affected boredom. Triumph flowed through her when the muscles around Glory's mouth tightened.

"I live openly and wholesomely for—"

"The Glory of God for all Glory belongs to God, yeah yeah yeah. Spin me another one," Buffy huffed. Will and Spike had better get there tight asses here quickly because she was getting decidedly bored with all this bullshit.

"Someone's taken an…_interest_ in you, Elizabeth Summers," Glory said, her eyes unreadable. Buffy shivered, wondering exactly what an 'interest' entailed. Here, it couldn't possibly be anything good. "Brother Mark, would you help me escort Elizabeth to the main house? The Mayor would like a word with Miss Summers."

"Ms," Buffy corrected, dragging herself off the uncomfortable bed.

Buffy was half-dragged, half-pulled across the compound to the Main House. That's where all of the Shepherds and True Believers lived, in far more spacious quarters than any of their 'flock.' Buffy had only been there briefly to help deliver food to their separate kitchen.

She was hauled to a rather ornate door and forced into a chair.

"Sit here and meditate about the Greatness of God's Glory, and our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Glory instructed before disappearing into the room. Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Funny how Glory managed to work Glory into every sentence. Whod'v thunk it, a conceited faux-Christian!

Mark reappeared in the door frame and gestured Buffy forward. With some trepidation, she entered the room. It was…modern. There were carpets on the floor, a beautifully worked oak desk on which rested, of all things, a computer. A phone sat behind a smiling, beaming older man who looked scarily like Mr. Rodgers. Buffy felt a chill, and she slowly turned her head until her eyes met Caleb's burning ones. Glory stood to one side, looking prim and proper and utterly malicious.

"Well, now you must be Elizabeth. I hope you've felt welcomed here, my people know how much I hate inhospitality. Sit, sit. Make yourself comfortable," the jovial older man said, gesturing to one of the plush chairs. His tone was warm and inviting, like a grandfather talking to a favored grandchild. Buffy warily lowered herself into the soft chair, the feelings of down feathers and soft material a shock to her system.

"Good?" The Mayor asked with a wide smile. Buffy nodded mutely, trying to figure out this newest villain. He was pleasant, easy going, and approachable. But Buffy could see the same glint of insanity behind his eyes as she could in the others, it was just hidden much better. She wondered how many people had fallen into his trap. "Now, Elizabeth, I heard you caused some trouble in your Woman's Circle a few days ago. You should really be careful about what you say, dear child, you had some of the other women worked up so much that only time in the Reflection Rooms stilled their fears and doubts long enough for them to contemplate the truth of the Word."

Buffy felt nausea roll through her. These so-called Reflection Rooms were where she'd been kept in total and complete darkness. The thought of others being put in there, all because of here…she wanted to vomit. And the Mayor delivered the news with a smile.

"Now Elizabeth, we truly believe that everyone can be saved; God has not forsaken you, even if you have forsaken Him. But we can only help you if you want to be helped. And it seems the Devil has a very firm grip on your soul." The Mayor tapped her chest, his voice warm but laced with concern.

"We're here to try and see what we can do to help shake his hold. We're all very invested in your path," a new voice interjected. Buffy turned and looked Caleb in the eye…and really didn't like what she saw.

"I think I'm quite capable of finding my own way," Buffy said defiantly. She managed to keep the tremor out of her voice—for the most part. Caleb's eyes darkened, a maniacal smile playing over his lips. The Mayor's voice held warm amusement that couldn't disguise the insane anger beneath.

"The Devil leaves many pitfalls and traps for even the sturdiest believer. Perhaps you need more time to think about your…situation, Elizabeth. Shepherd Glory, let's take our charge to isolation, let her—" His words were cut off when Buffy landed a perfect right hook to the Mayor's jaw. She had had enough; if they were going to lock her away in this insane hell hole, she was going down swinging. She was only going to get one shot at this, so she might as well take on all the Big Bads. Literally. The Mayor dropped to the ground, his eyes glassy and jaw already swelling. Buffy smiled. Buggerin' ponce.

Before anyone could react, Buffy turned and slammed her palm into Glory's nose, smiling grimly at the satisfying crunch as bone gave way. The woman gave a pained scream as her hands flew to her nose, blood leaking down her face onto her black dress.

"My nobe!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Buffy stepped closer, and with a deliberate smile, punched Glory in the eye. It was stupid, and went against all of her training—hard part of them, soft part of you, and vice versa—but it felt really good.

Buffy didn't get to enjoy her victory for long. Strong arms banded around her from behind. Caleb. Buffy smiled, a small slightly mad smile, and proceeded to beat the hell out of the insane preacher. He had no defense against her, not a martial arts master who'd lived in a dojo for most of her life, though he was strong. He managed to land a glancing blow to her stomach, which Buffy punished him for with a knee to the groin. Caleb fell to the ground. Buffy was just about to give him one quick, vicious kick when a bolt of energy left her limp and unconscious.

* * *

She awoke in a small room, laying on a small pallet that was probably less comfortable than the floor. She felt horrible, and her head was pounding. But a large smile lit her face, despite the soreness in her muscles. She'd beaten the crap out of Glory, Caleb, AND 'the Mayor.' That was something to be proud of. Not even her claustrophobia drove the smile away. She hung onto that feeling, waiting to see what kind of punishment she'd receive for her rebellious acts.

She waited for three days. Bits of bread and a little water was shoved through a small hole in the door from time to time. But Buffy didn't mind. They wanted her to stew here, to wonder what was going to happen to her, but she didn't care. She wouldn't give them the pleasure, and she knew that her time here was fleeting. They were coming. So when the door to her cell finally opened, Buffy didn't even acknowledge Glory's presence until she spoke, her words sounding a little off.

"Elizabeth." Silence met her words, and Buffy could practically feel the anger Glory was emitting. "Elizabeth Summers." Buffy fought back her grin. This was just too much fun.

"Buffy." That one word brought commanded Buffy's attention more than anything else could have. She glanced sharply at Glory, wondering what the hell was going on, before bursting out laughing. Glory's left eye was a violent blue-purple color, with ugly yellow and green splotches. Her nose was large and swollen, held together with strip band-aids. Buffy felt quite proud of herself. Glory smiled thinly at her, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Now that I have your attention. We're very concerned with your violence. We had not realized you had strayed so far from the Righteous Path. The Mayor, Caleb, and myself are all very concerned with you. We've spent the last three days discussing how you can be helped." Buffy thought that was the longest sentence Glory had ever said without working her name into it.

"Really? For me? You shouldn't have. It's not like I'm going to be here long enough for you to break me." Buffy thought she detected…something in Glory's eyes. And whatever that something was, it was not nice.

"What makes you think that, Elizabeth? You were brought here to heal and to get your life back on track. And until you do that, you cannot be allowed back into the world. You're like…an addict. And we are therapy."

"No, you're a bunch of bible thumping morons who twist religion into something that fits your own twisted…twistedness!" Buffy exclaimed vehemently. Glory shook her head in mock sympathy.

"How the Devil has twisted your mind. We're trying to help you. We were paid to help you." Buffy reared back as if she'd been slapped. What did that mean? She saw Glory's eye blazing with triumph, and shook it off. It didn't matter. She was leaving here. She would be rescued.

"Y-you're laying and I don't care! Will and Spike know I'd never have left them. Not willingly, and not for this long. Not without calling or writing. They'll have reported me missing, and they will come for me." Buffy did not like that little smile, or the mockingly surprised look in glory's eyes.

"Why, Elizabeth! How self-centered of you, to think we only want to help you. WhatEVER makes you think that we're not helping William and James as well?"

Buffy froze, staring at Glory in shock, her mouth open. No. It was impossible. Will and Spike were…weren't… Something seemed to crack in Buffy, that one well-placed dart doing what various forms of mental torture and drugs could not. They put a crack in Buffy's hope.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Glory said with a triumphant smile, closing the door on the stunned woman. She turned and smiled at the two bruised men waiting in the hallway.

"I don't think Miss Summers will be much trouble in the future," Glory said with a huge smile.

* * *

Buffy was let out of her small isolation cell the next day. But her steps seemed heavy, and her eyes were dull. She smiled when Dawn greeted her exuberantly, bouncy and happy. But Dawn soon caught on that something was very very wrong with Buffy. The spark that had drawn them together in the first place was gone, replaced by something scared and…hopeless. That change scared Dawn more than she wanted to admit.

Buffy almost fought off the depression when she realized that she was affecting Dawn. They didn't really have Spike or Will. They were just saying that, just trying to get her to cooperate and stop making trouble. But…they didn't get to see many of the male prisoners. And they did know Spike's real name…

The days swirled by as Buffy tried to fight of her increasing fear that Spike and Will were trapped in this hell with her, so close but so incredibly far away. Time passed without Buffy's notice. Nothing could pierce her shell, nothing could make her stand up and take note.

Nothing except for the first blast that rocked the small living compound that had become her world.


	28. Finding Judas

Will ignored the phone. He was tired. Tired of people trying to make him leave the house, tired of well wishers, tired of being without Buffy. It hurt. Every call was a reminder that she was gone, disappeared without a trace. Every call just made his depression worse.

"We should answer that." Spike's voice was dull and lacked conviction. He was saying something so he'd have something to say. Will didn't bother to react, just closed his eyes and wished the pain would go away.

The machine picked up, and tears leaked out of tightly shut lids. Buff's melodic, golden voice sounded through the apartment, asking whoever it was to leave a message. She was still here, still hidden everywhere in the apartment, and though it hurt them to see it, it hurt more not to.

"Will! Spike!" Gunn's voice echoed through the empty apartment. "I know you two are there, so pick up the God damned phone! We think we found her. We know where Buffy is!"

* * *

Will and Spike raced to the precinct as fast as they could get there. After so many weeks, after being told to give up hope…

They burst through the doors, searching frantically for Gunn. They saw him duck away from a short man with intensely rockin' hair that was out of place in the austere investigative environment.

"Guys! I—"

"You've found her?" Spike demanded, catching Gunn by his arms, his eyes boring into the other man's, searching for truth. "You've found Buffy?"

"We found her," Gunn said with a grin. The relief that swept through Spike caused his knees to buckle. He was gently lowered to the floor by Will, who's eyes were just as dazed as his twin's. They were completely unaware of the people who had stopped to watch the touching scene, the awe, love, and joy etched clearly on their faces bringing tears to hardened hearts and eyes.

"She's alive," Will whispered, testing the phrase on his tongue. Alive. A sob wracked Spike's body. Will wrapped his arms further around his twin, feeling tears stinging his own eyes. "She's…alive!"

Spike let out a whoop and he picked Will up in a huge bear hug. And he was laughing. For the first time in one hellish month, Spike laughed, truly and completely, even as tears streamed out of his crystal blue eyes. They clung to each other, laughing and crying like mad men. Their audience started breaking up, small smiles on their faces, each one thinking, "This. This is why we do it."

Gunn stood back, a small smile playing on his face. They deserved this. They deserved this moment, where they could enjoy knowing that Buffy had been found. The pure joy; the details could wait for later. For now they should just feel.

* * *

Special Agent Daniel Osborne watched the two twins, who had to be the missing Buffy's lovers, break down on the bullpen floor. A small, rare smile lingered on his lips. It was nice when one of his cases had a happy ending. The smile was gone, banished by the though. COULD have a happy ending. They still needed to rescue the girl. The girl and everyone else who were being held by the cult he'd been trying to bring down for three long years now. And finally, finally, they had the proof they needed to go in to that place. He sent up a prayer to any god or goddess that would look over a cynical, jaded FBI agent that Buffy Summers could hold on just a little longer, that he would find her complete and unbroken, so he could reunite these people.

"Oz? They're ready for us," a smooth voice said. With a short nod, he tore his eyes away from the rejoicing men and headed down the hall to the interrogation rooms. It was time to put the nail in the coffin.

* * *

"Where is she? When can we see her?" Spike asked, his blue eyes dancing. Gunn felt the smile slip from his face, just a little.

"Gunn," Will growled, his eyes suddenly hard.

"Come on, let's go to the break room. There are some things I need to tell you."

* * *

Oz surveyed the two stony people in front of him. He was good at reading people. Very good. And if he hadn't been an Agent, he'd have quite a few choice words for these people. That though made him want to smile again; he only ever had choice words.

"You're wasting your time. We've done nothing wrong," the man said, his arms crossed challengingly over his chest. Oz simply looked at him, his expression carefully bland and neutral.

"We did what was best. You have no right to hold us here!" the woman protested. She sulked in her chair, fixing Oz with a petulant gaze. Oz didn't react in any discernable way, simply sitting in his chair gazing at the people before him.

"We're her parents, we have a right to help our daughter!" Hank Summers growled, irritated by this punk. Who let such people work for the FBI?

"She's twenty-eight," Oz noted passively, his gaze never changing.

"She's still my little girl!" Joyce cried out defensively.

"Your little girl?" Oz asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we were helping her," Hank said firmly. "She was messed up, confused living with those…men. We sent her someplace where they would help her. WE helped her."

"You helped her by allowing a religious cult, widely known for their brain-washing tactics who specialize in mental and physical abuse, to kidnap her against her will and hold her prisoner in a detention facility where some people have not returned alive?" Oz asked in a mildly curious voice.

Joyce's jaw fell open as she stared at the uncouth-looking agent. That was impossible.

"That's impossible. I've been there it's—" she snapped her jaw closed when Hank hissed at her. Oz sat up straighter, his expression changing.

"Joyce, if you know where this place is, then—"

"Excuse me, I'd like a few moments with my clients if you don't mind," an icy voice interrupted. Oz turned and nodded solemnly to the lawyer, before letting his eyes meet Joyce's. He begged her silently to do the right thing, to tell him what she knew before gathering his papers and slipping out of the room. "Lilah Morgan, Wolfram and Hart," the lawyer said, extending her hand.

"Oz," he said simply, before closing the door behind him. They were close. So close.

* * *

"So you know where she is…in theory?" Will asked skeptically. His eyes were narrowed on Gunn, searching and questing.

"She's somewhere over the border, in Nevada. We just need to pinpoint exactly where she is. They've already started putting the sting operation together; this is big," Gunn said earnestly, trying to get them to understand. This wasn't just about Buffy; Buffy was the reason, the excuse they needed to go into this place and rescue EVERYONE.

"But…you don't KNOW," Spike drawled out.

Gunn hesitated.

"Well, we—"

"What the fuck?" Spike growled, his eyes riveted to a point above Gun's head. Gunn turned around to see his former roommate, shoulders slumped and head bowed, being lead through the room. Two blue eyes pinned him to his seat, demanding answers.

"Xander…Xander was involved," Gunn admitted. His entire body was tensed, waiting to see what happened. But Spike was too quick. He bolted from the table, running towards his target. Xander didn't ever see it coming. Spike landed a painful blow to the side of his face, sending the dark-haired man who had once been Buffy's best friend sprawling to the floor. Xander's escort looked on in shocked surprise, immobile.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Spike growled. He was lost, totally gone, his vision tinged with read. He kicked out at Xander, something deeply primal feeling satisfied at the man's pained cry. Before he could get in another hit, Will was there, wrapping his arms around Spike and turning him away from the writhing man on the floor.

Gunn watched the scene, finding it very difficult to fault Spike's reaction and impressed with Will's control.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the escort cut in, finally regaining his ability to think. He bent down and helped Xander to his feet. "You can't attack a prisoner in federal custody, that's—"

"Gunn, the mother cracked," a no-nonsense voice cut in. Spike and Will took the unusual looking agent in the serious suit in stride, especially as it shut up the nattering one. "We've got a location, and we've already contacted local authorities. The Nevada bureau's setting p the sting, and we're preparing the local hospitals to deal with the incoming. We move in two days."

Before the agent could walk off, Will was there, offering his hand.

"Thank you." It was said with all the sincerity had could muster, and his gaze spoke volumes.

"Just take care of her," Oz said, a small smile on his face, before he swept away to take care of the raid logistics, with a short stop to drop a hurting Xander Harris off at a warm, cozy cell.


	29. R&R Raids and Reunions

The blast shook the compound and shattered the oppressive silence. Locked in their tiny room, the four women had no where to go.

"What is it, what's going on?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide and frightened. For the first time, Buffy realized just how young the girl really was. "What's going to happen, who's doing this?"

Dawns was breathing rapidly, her chest heaving. Tears leaked out of her eyes, though she valiantly tried to stop them. Before Buffy could answer, another explosion, louder this time, had them instinctively crouching on the floor.

"Buffy," Dawn whimpered, her hand clutching her stomach. "It hurts." Dawn was clutching her stomach and was doubled over. "Buffy!"

"Dawn," Buffy said, keeping her voice pitched low and calm. "Dawn, I need you to look at me. Come on, look at me." Dawn lifted her pain filled blue eyes to Buffy's piercing green ones. "I know you're scared. And I know it hurts. But it's OK. You need to calm down, and concentrate on your breathing. You need to do this. You have to do this, for the baby, alright?"

Dawn nodded mutely, her eyes wide and trusting.

"Good. Let's get you onto the bed first, OK?" She helped Dawn stand and urged her over onto the bed, encouraging the girl every step of the way. Buffy swore she heard what had to be gunfire, but she ignored it and kept Dawn's mind off of the unusual sounds. She lead Dawn through breathing exercises, feeling immense relief when Dawn said the pain was lessening.

Sounds in the hallway drew their attention, three pairs of eyes looking to Buffy for leadership. Buffy quickly knelt and looked Dawn in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or your baby! They're going have to go through me first."

Buffy positioned herself near the door, ready to deal with whoever came into their room. She could hear footsteps and muffled voices. She settled into a ready stance, her muscles tense and waiting.

The door burst open, and two black-clad figures with guns moved into the room, their eyes assessing.

"Clear!"

Buffy couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the white ltters sewn into the dark jackets the figures were wearing. FBI. That meant…that meant. A strangled sob left her as she realized help was here. Rescue. That sweet word that had been her saving grace for so long. It had finally come.

Someone was talking to her, ushering her out of the room, but it was all a blur. Buffy was so caught up in her own thoughts that everything else faded away. Rescued. She was getting out of here. Someone had come…Will and Spike—

"Buffy!" Dawn's frightened cry reached through her whirling thoughts, and Buffy snapped back to reality. She could hear people moving and shouting, the noise of order interrupted. There were spurts of gunfire in the distance, and the acidic smell of smoke tinged the air. And Dawn was crying out. Without thinking, Buffy wrenched herself from the grasp of her escort and dashed to Dawn.

"I'm here to help, you're going to be fine, I need you to come with me," a calm, male voice instructed. Dawn was cowering on the bed, her eyes large and frightened, one hand resting protectively over her distended belly.

"Buffy!" she called again, her small body shaking.

"I'm here Dawn. I'm here." Buffy gathered the teen in her arms, rocking her gently until the shaking subsided.

"That…that man," Dawn whispered raggedly.

"They've come," Buffy said, unable to hide the astonishment and joy in her voice. Her eyes misted as it sank in, truly sank in. "They're here to rescue us."

* * *

They were being escorted down the hall by a few armed soldiers, Dawn's hand gripping Buffy's, when a terrified wail floated down the hall to them. Buffy glanced towards the sound, and repressed the shudder that ran through her. They were next to the 'Reflection Rooms.' She could see a group of soldiers standing outside of a room. The door was open, and one of the men was struggling with someone. Buffy gave Dawn's hand a reassuring squeeze before slipping away and heading down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice yelled. A strong hand pulled Buffy to a stop. She turned and looked the man straight in the eye, unflinchingly.

"I can help them," she said, jerking her head towards the group huddled at the end of the hall. She silently pleaded with him to let her go and do this. His eyes flicked back and forth. Another terrified wail reached their ears, and a short curse filtered through the other sounds. One of the black-clad agents was doubled over clutching his nether regions a bit painfully. With a curt nod, the solider walked her to the other group. He winced at the downed agent before turning to the person in charge.

"I'm leavin' her with you. Says she can help. Keep her safe." The other solider looked dubious.

"What makes you think—"

"Been through this," Buffy said curtly, not bothering to let the man finish. She took a deep breath, and motioned the people away from the door. With a look of fierce determination, Buffy slipped into the small cell and closed the door behind her. She left it open just a hair, so that a thin line of light illuminated the space.

She sat down across from the rocking figure, with just enough space between them that the person didn't feel crowded. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the memories that tried to assail her. She had a feeling she'd be battling claustrophobia for a while after she got out of here. That though, above all others, managed to chase away the worst of the fear and nausea. She was getting out of here. Today.

"Are you real?" The voice was unbelievably frail, that of a teenage boy whose life had been ripped from him.

"Yeah. I'm real," she said softly. "My name's Buffy." She waited patiently, remembering her own jarring re-entry into the world. The light, the smells, the touching. She shuddered, remembering the fierce disorientation and the certainty that it had to be another hallucination.

"Andrew." It was a whisper, as if he was trying not to believe, to hope what she said was real. It broke Buffy's heart, and made her hate Caleb and Glory and all the people here just a little bit more.

"Hi." She sat there, listening to the boy's breathing slow down, feeling him start to relax. "So…you wanna blow this popsicle stand?" She was rewarded with a soft, wheezing laugh. She started slightly when a hand found its way into her own.

"Will you…don't…"

"I'll be there every step of the way," Buffy promised.

* * *

The next few hours of Buffy's life were a blur. She led Andrew out of his dismal cell, the young boy clutching her like a life line. He'd buried his head in her shoulders, his eyes stinging in the harsh light. They were surrounded by the agents, who escorted them down the hallways and out of the compound like they were dignitaries. They were taken to an ambulance and driven to the nearest hospital. The trip seemed to last a minute, though Buffy was later told the commune was over an hour away from the nearest hospital.

Buffy had stayed with Andrew until he had been through triage and placed into the expert care of a therapist and a very soothing nurse, though he had to be coaxed into letting go of her hand. Another nurse had then taken Buffy back to triage where she'd been poked, prodded, and stuck several times. But none of it really registered. She was in a state of shock, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was safe, rescued, and no longer in that hellhole.

"Ms. Summers? Buffy?" A hand brushed against her shoulder, and Buffy started violently, a kindly looking nurse materializing in her line of sight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said with a gentle smile. Buffy just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"I'm going to take you to your room. We're running a series of blood tests to make sure you didn't contract anything; the doctor will have the basic results in the morning. You'll have to stay for a couple of days of observation and see a counselor, provided free of charge…" The woman's voice faded into the distance. Buffy's eyes were fixed on the other side of the room, on a sight she had started to think she'd never get to see again.

"Look, I don't care you tosser! I just want to find my girlfriend!" Spike growled, trying to keep his temper. If this soddin' idiot didn't get the hell out of his way, and fast, the man would not live to see tomorrow. Buffy was here, somewhere, and he was damn well going to find her.

"I can't give out that information until she signs a release and gives us your name, IF she's even here," the nurse insisted. He folded his arms over his chest, his face setting in an obstinate look.

"You buggerin'—"

"Spike." Will gripped his twin's arm, he eyes wide and far away. Spike automatically followed his gaze and was suddenly looking into green eyes that he knew so well and hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"Buffy," he whispered reverently. There she was, hair messed, dirt on her face, ill-fitting clothes on her body…but so very alive and more beautiful than she'd ever looked before.

As one, the twins were moving, racing across the packed triage area, towards their future.

* * *

They were coming. Buffy watched as they broke into a run, pushing people out of their way as they moved towards here. She managed to take two steps before her emotions overwhelmed her and she collapsed to the floor.

Before she could hit, two pairs of muscular arms caught her and lowered her gently to the floor. Buffy realized belatedly that she was crying, big fat tears that streaked her face and made her look splotchy and gross but she didn't care. She was back where she belonged, where she felt safe and loved. She was in her Twinlet's arms, surrounded by them, by their scent, and the world could not have been a more perfect place.


	30. Three is a Magic Number

They were wrapped up in each other, just being. Buffy was clinging to them, her grip tight and anxious, as if she was afraid they'd disappear if she let go. Will was plastered to her back, holding her and murmuring assurances in her ear. Her arms were banded around Spike, and she could feel his tears on her skin. They were there, there together.

Nikki watched the trio's reunion with tears in her eyes. It was so touching, so heartwarming. She noticed that the rest of the floor was staring at the open display of emotion, and felt a sense of possessiveness pervade her. This was private, they shouldn't be watching this. She pulled out the woman's paperwork, Buffy Summers it said, and changed the room number. She sent an intern off to prepare the room before breaking the huddled trio up for a moment.

"Sir?" she asked softly, trying to let the traumatized woman relax. "I'm sorry, sir?" Glittering blue eyes looked at her challengingly, distrusting. She sent him her best 'I'm a nurse so relax' smile, trying to calm his fears.

"I have a room ready for Ms. Summers. If you want, you're welcome to move there. I'll take you. And since you're family, you won't have to leave." A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips, and with a short nod, he gathered the blond woman in his arms and prepared to pick her up.

Buffy whimpered when she felt Spike shift away from her. No! They couldn't leave her! She started struggling, searching for Spike, and he was there, with her, his hand on her face.

"Not going anywhere sweetness. Promise." Spike felt tears slide down his face, but he didn't care. He clutched Buffy's hand in his own, and walked beside her, talking softly the whole time. Will's hard eyes had people scurrying out of their way.

Nikki led them to a quite room, out of the way of the hustle and bustle or the large area that had turned into a giant admitting station. If there was one thing these three needed, it was peace, quiet, and time for healing.

"This is the biggest bed we have," she said quietly, a small smile on her face. "If anyone asks, just tell them your family. I've written it on the chart, if they get belligerent. If you need anything, just press the nurse's call button. The doctor will be in in the morning with the results of Ms. Summer's blood tests."

"Thank you." The words were gruff, but Nikki could feel the intense emotion underneath it. She smiled, gave the haggard man a pat on the shoulder, and closed the door behind her.

Will gently lowered Buffy to the bed, but she refused to let him go. She was clutching him to her with all the strength she had left.

"You're safe, luv," he whispered. "We're not going anywhere." He stretched out beside her, cradling her shaking body in his arms. He nuzzled her hair, inhaling her unique scent. It had been so long. So, so long.

Spike slid into the small hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Buffy's slender waist. He felt his emotions rolling, a sea of intense turmoil as different feelings bandied back and forth behind his eyes. But all he really felt was Buffy, trembling beside him.

Gradually, pinned between the two hard bodies of her lovers, Buffy relaxed and her breathing evened out. She inhaled their scent, so earthy and similar, but with subtle differences. She buried her face in Will's chest and nuzzled, savoring the small chuckle that was tinged with desperation she got from him. She was free, she was finally home.

Blindly, she reached for Will's lips, hungry for the feel of them. After so long, she was afraid she'd forgotten. But she hadn't. His lips were warm and soft, and they sent a delicious thrill through her body. She turned a little, seeking Spike's lips, sighing when they made contact. She let him chase away her demons, her fears, her doubts. She just wanted to be here, in the moment, with her Twinlets.

Her hand snuck up Will's shirt, caressing his back. He'd lost weight, she noted. Hands teased her, ghosting over her stomach and breasts, barely touching, driving her crazy. She moaned and arched up, trying to convince them to touch her, but they danced away. A laugh puffed in her ear, just as teasing as the touches.

"Jerks," she murmured playfully. She gasped sharply when dexterous fingers tweaked her needy clit. "Nice jerks!" Will laughed, a deep rumbling noise that flowed through her body and straight to her throbbing centre. They'd missed this, all of them. The ease with which they communicated and the love that flowed freely between them. She wanted them. Badly. Her fingers clumsily tried to pry the shirt of Will's body, but she couldn't get the right leverage.

"Need help?" Spike's voice mocked in her ear. Fluidly, Spike stretched over Buffy and pulled Will's shirt off his head. Buffy immediately started lying small kisses over his exposed flesh while Will returned the favor and stripped Spike's shirt off his lean chest.

With a glance, both twins agreed that the coarse, scratchy material of Buffy's rather ugly blue dress had to go. Spike claimed her lips in a mind-dizzying kiss as Will began to undo the buttons, exposing inch by glorious inch of her perfect flesh to him.

Buffy could do nothing by lay there as Will and Spike undressed her, stripping off the last remnants of that place she'd been in. Their touches left a trail of fire on her flesh. Her nerves hummed with pleasure. Before she knew it, she was naked and writhing under their expert ministrations. They knew her body, knew it well, and they used that knowledge to drive her to the edge…and over.

Her climax was gentle, languidly uncoiling through her, her muscles relaxing as fire burned from her toes up through her chest. Peace and love flowed with it, and Buffy let her fears and worries flow out. She opened her eyes to very please and self-satisfied twins. A slow, seductive smile crawled over her relaxed features.

"That's not ALL you can do, is it?" Pupils dilated and twin growls sent a bolt of lust straight to her core. Spike pulled her to him, draping her leg over his hip. When had he lost his pants? Buffy quickly decided she didn't care as he positioned himself at her entrance, her heat straining for him. Slowly, torturously, he slid into her, both of them holding their breath as they joined. Buffy was vaguely aware of a dip behind her, and then Will was there, pressed intimately against her, his cock nestled in the crack of her ass.

He laid kisses along her neck, sliding down her spine, smiling when she arched away from his touch. It only made her press closer to Spike, his cock sliding even farther into her. She groaned and moved her leg farther up Spike's hip, urging him deeper. His hand traveled the length of her leg, reacquainting himself with her smooth, flawless skin. Will's hand ghosted over her buttocks, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. Buffy gasped when she felt the gentle pressure against her hole, and Will slid one cool, lubricated finger into her. She arched into him, urging him deeper, asking for more. Other fingers followed the first, and when Spike got bored of waiting, he started playing with Buffy's hard, needy clit. Together, the two men manipulated her body into a frenzy of aroused excitement.

Will stilled Buffy's frantic writhing, pushing against her tight circle of muscle. He felt her tense in anticipation before she relaxed in invitation. Careful not to cause Buffy any pain, Will slowly slid in until she surrounded him completely, feeling content for the first time in over a month.

They begin to move, slowly and without hurry. This was about connection, reunion, and love. They felt one another, exploring and relearning. They kissed and licked and tasted one another. Their orgasms crashed on top of one another. Spike came first, Buffy flexing her pelvic muscles and sending him crying over the edge. His jerky, wild thrusts and the pressure against her clit was enough to send her tumbling after him. Will held on a fraction longer than Spike, but he too was powerless when Buffy began squeezing the life out of his cock. The breathy moans as his lovers came made his orgasm all the more powerful, a feeling of peace and bliss at being once again with the people he loved flowering in his chest. With smiles of contentment and murmured words of love, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

* * *

The night nurse made her rounds, checking in on patients and making adjustments to medicines and ensuring her people were taken care of. She grabbed the chart off the door and frowned. One of the patients from that horrible brainwashing cult that had been liberated by the FBI. Poor thing was probably having nightmares.

She quietly opened the door and stuck her head in, her breath catching in her throat. Three figures were curled around each other on the bed, obviously naked and intimately joined. She smiled and gently closed the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping people on the bed. They'd had enough traumas in their lives. She made a mental note to wake them up before the doctors began their rounds.


	31. Uncomfortable Situations

The night nurse slipped into the darkened hospital room, her last stop before she left for the night. Silently approaching the nearest figure, she gently shook the man awake. He rolled to face her, blinking owlishly.

"It's five in the morning; the doctor will be in sometime after eight, and I thought you'd like to be prepared," she said softly. The bleary eyed man nodded his understanding and thanked her gruffly. With a kindly smile, the old nurse left the lovers to their embrace.

* * *

Tim ran a frustrated hand through his hair. They were swamped. They were almost at capacity with all the refugees they'd taken in last night…and that wasn't even all of them. The several hundred people and cult members the FBI had liberated the day before had been divided between four hospitals, with a fifth on stand by for overflow. It was absolutely ridiculous, and they had borne the brunt of the influx, being the closest hospital to the site. Irritated, he glanced down at his list. Next stop, one Elizabeth Summers.

Tim perfunctorily knocked on the door, before sticking his head it. "Hello I'm…oh." He looked dumbly at the two men in the room. Twins. One was lounging topless on the rumpled hospital bed, and the other was tying his shoes. They both had bed head and rumpled clothes on their bodies.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Summers…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Buffy," one of the men said disinterestedly.

"Right, OK, Buffy Summers. Is she…" The bathroom door opened and a harrowed but rested blonde came out. Time took a moment to admire her. She was a bit underfed, but all in all, she looked pretty good. And he could practically feel the stares of the two men in the room.

"Hi, I'm Tim, your on-call nurse. I'll be assisting your doctor. He'll be here in a few minutes to go over your blood tests and ask a few questions; routine stuff for this situation. We just want to make sure you understand that your answers will not be shared with the FBI unless you witnessed a crime against someone else. We have to report that. But what you tell the doctor is covered under doctor-patient confidentiality." Buffy nodded, tightening her arms around her waist. She wanted her Twinlets near her. She was still coming to terms with them actually being here. As if reading her thoughts, strong arms settled around her and a small kiss fluttered against her neck. Time cleared his throat and continued. "You'll also need to talk to a therapist. It's provided by the FBI, and it's required for all kidnapping victims. You'll also be referred to a few therapists in your area who will work with you for free should you so desire. And if you have any questions, I'm your man."

Biffy gave him a wan smile, still wary of being in the presence of someone she didn't know.

"If I think of any, I'll call you," she assured the man.

"Great. Then the doctor will be with you shortly." Buffy felt an immediate flood of relief when the nurse left. She leaned against the hard body behind her and took a deep, steadying breath.

"You're holding up beautifully, luv," Spike murmured in her ear. She smiled and enjoyed just being with him. She turned in his embrace and kissed him, still marveling at her newly restored freedom. "Anything you need, kitten?"

"I would love a diet coke," she said with a rueful grin. She found that she now had a list of cravings a mile long, and a diet coke was high on it. Spike chuckled, giving her a quick hug.

"One diet coke coming up!" he announced. When he was gone, Will took his place, guiding Buffy back to the bed.

"You really are amazing," he whispered with sincerity. He watched her blush, feeling the familiar stirs of arousal within him. "Absolutely amazing." He just leaned down to kiss her when a knock echoed through the room, followed by a young, good-looking doctor.

"Buffy Summers? I'm Doctor Ben . How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Buffy said with a hint of a smile. Ben grinned back widely. This girl…there was something special about her, he could tell.

"So did Tim tell you what to expect?" Buffy nodded, her blonde hair framing her face. "Good. I don't have all your results back yet, we've got a bit of a back up, but if the young man would like to wait outside for a moment, we can get this over with."

"He stays," Buffy said without hesitation, her grip on Will tightening. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. Nothing could make him leave her alone.

"Ms. Summers..." Ben trialed off uncertainly, eyeing the protective blonde man around his patient.

"It's fine," Buffy said wearily, "he's my boyfriend. I'd tell him anyways." She gave Ben a weak half smile, burrowing further into Will's embrace. Ben shifted uncomfortably, still filled with reservations. He met the man's piercing blue eyes for an instant before he realized he wouldn't get Buffy alone.

"Alright. You do realize some of these questions will be quite personal, and may deal with, ah, sensitive subjects?" he hedged. He saw the man's gaze narrow on him and felt claustrophobic. There was something scary and primitive in that gaze.

"Yes. But I'd rather get it out in the open," Buffy said firmly. With one last nervous glance at Buffy's boyfriend, Ben started his litany of questions.

"Were you given any drugs?"

"Yes. I think they gave me drugs that made me sleep, and a powerful hallucinogen during the first part of my…stay. Ben nodded and jotted down a note. Buffy wondered if that meant something good or bad.

"Were you raped?" Buffy winced at the detached way he asked that question. She heard Will's sharp intake of breath and realized how he'd interpreted her flinch.

"No," she said. She glanced as Will and read the unvoiced question there. She gave him a small smile, reassuring them that her answer was truthful. He relaxed marginally.

"Ms. Summers, do you remember the time of your last period?" Ben asked, the business-like mask falling into place.

"Yeah, I had one in the...that place. They locked me in a room with the other women because we were 'unclean.' We bonded." Buffy's attempt at flippancy fell flat.

"Was your flow abnormally heavy?" he asked. Buffy felt herself grow cold and reflexively clutched Will's hands.

"I…what…yes. Please, no! This can't…I can't deal with…oh, God." Her voice was thin and reedy, and she feared the worst. Ben glanced up in alarm. Buffy slid off the bed, her eyes glazed and unfocused, her breathing rapid, and she let loose a terrified, keening wail.

Spike was a few doors down when Buffy's cries reached him. Without thinking, he dropped everything in his hands and raced towards the tortured cries of his mate. He growled at the doctor by the door, who jerked away from him in surprise.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, uncaring of the lack of logic behind his words, but he needed to lash out at something.

"I...I'm sorry," was all Ben could say. "I didn't realize—" Ice blue eyes narrowed on him, and Ben thought for a moment the man would attack him. But then Spike slid to the floor, wrapping himself around Buffy, her distress echoing through him. Her hand blindly reached for his, and he winced at the crushing grip. He looked at his brother, searching the man whose face was almost identical to his own for an answer, but saw only an intense pain and sadness etched there.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike growled.

"Miss Summers, please!" Ben said earnestly. He crouched on the ground and forced Buffy to look at him. "It's nothing…nothing like that. You-you weren't pregnant, you didn't miscarry. It seems the cult had a tendency to lace their food with hormones. Trying to increase or encourage fertility. Some women have a very strong adverse reaction to it," he hastened to reassure. Buffy felt her body go limp at the thought, though her breathing remained rapid. For a second, she'd thought…

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how that sounded," he said lamely. Will shot him an incredulous look and Ben sighed. "Look, I have a few more test results coming, so how about I come back in a couple of hours?" Will nodded his assent and Ben escaped from the room, filled with tension and emotion, kicking himself all the way. Of all the stupid things to say… His attention was caught by a well-dressed couple arguing with the duty nurse.

"She is my daughter! You cannot stop me!" An irate woman with light blonde hair pushed past the nurse, a solemn man following behind her. Ben stepped in front of the woman to try and talk to her, but the woman merely swerved around him. He spun on his heal and caught up with her, desperate to give the three grieving people some time alone after his royal fuck up.

"Mrs. Summers?" He hazard, eying the woman. The woman broke stride as stared suspiciously at Ben, taking in his name tag and doctor's jacket.

"Yes?" Her tone was clipped and suspicious.

"I'm your daughter's physician, and I need you to please listen to me." Without a word, Joyce Summers started for her daughter's sickroom. She could hear the desperate cries, muffled by the closed door, but still audible. Her baby was hurt and she had to get to her! This meddling doctor would not be allowed to interfere with that.

"Mrs. Summers! You don't understand, you need to--" he reached out to stop her, but she elbowed him in the stomach--"oof! Mrs. Summers, they need..." But he was too late. Joyce Summers barged into the room, her eyes burning with hatred at the two men that were holding her only child.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded. "Let her go!" Joyce took an involuntary step back as two eyes, filled with unmitigated rage and hatred, assaulted her. She heard a distinct growl, taking another step back, fearing an attack from the out-of-control men in front of her.

"Get out," Spike growled, seeing red.

"How dare you speak to m—"

"GET. OUT!"

"My daughter—"

"You gave up any right to call her that when you sold her to those maniacs," Will's chilling voice cut in. He was calm and quite and deadly serious.

"Mom?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide and pleading, begging her mother to deny Will's words. Will cringed when he realized that in the chaos of last night, they hadn't told her the betrayal Joyce, Hank, and Xander had committed. "Mommy?"

"Buffy…we were just trying to help you, protect you. We thought you needed time to see how wrong it is to be with THEM, and these people said they could help, that they could provide support and lead you to the right way…" The room fell silent as Buffy, blank faced, slowly stood up.

"YOU BITCH!" Joyce wasn't sure whether she felt the words or the jaw-bruising slap Buffy punctuated her words with more. Stunned, she brought one hand slowly to her face where her daughter had struck her. Hank watched the entire proceedings with his stoic attorney's face present, never uttering a word. "You...how could you? You're my MOTHER. You're supposed to LOVE me! Not send me to some prison when they brain wash me, give me drugs, and torture me! You…they…you almost killed me! Do you know what they did to me? The drugs, the torture, the abuse? You fucking self-centered judgmental bitch. Do you know how many of their 'sheep' disappeared while I was there? And you thought… I was happy, I was loved and you tried to ruin that. You couldn't just let me be happy could you, because it's not what you wanted. I…you ca…how DARE you! What gave you the RIGHT?? Get out! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout! I never want to see you again! Either of you!"

Will grabbed his hysterical girlfriend, guiding her away from the sight of her dumbfounded parents. He settled in a chair, pulling her into his lap and attempting to sooth the ache they both felt. Spike, however, had a few things to say to his in-laws. He took a menacing step towards a trembling Joyce, his voice low and deadly.

"If you ever, EVER, do anything like this again, I. Will. Kill. You. That is not a warning. It's not even a threat. It's a fucking _promise_. And as of right now, you are not welcome in Buffy's life, in her presence, not even in her soddin' Rolodex unless she specifically tells you you are. Don't try to contact us. Don't try to help. Don't try anything, because you are not welcome in our lives." With that, Spike spun on his heel and went to try and heal with the loves of his life.


	32. The Long Road Home

Buffy was exhausted and ready to go home. She just wanted to curl up on the couch, lay her head on Will's shoulder while Spike massaged her feet, and watch some mindless TV. But that wasn't an option. She was stuck here until she could give the FBI her statement. At least she hadn't contracted anything nasty. They'd all breathed a sigh of relief when her results had come back clean, albeit with a touch of malnutrition. Spike and Will had fixed that real quick as soon as they'd let her leave the hospital and put her up in a decent hotel room. But it wasn't home. She let the hot water beat against her back, washing away her cares and worries.

She'd seen the FBI therapist twice in the past few days. It helped, but it felt...temporary. One thing she knew was she was going to continue with it when she got back to L.A. She'd get Lorne to refer her to someone good.

She put her hands against the wall and ducked her head, watching the play of the water hitting the floor of the tub. She closed her eyes, and the image of a young, pregnant girl with long dark hair appeared in front of her eyes. Dawn. How was she holding up? What was she doing? Where was she? Maybe she could ask that Agent Spike and Will had told her about…Oz, she thought it was.

She sighed, wishing the tension in her muscles would go away. She felt wired, coiled like a spring waiting to release. There were so many thoughts buzzing around her head, not to mention the pain of finding out her mother, father, and Xander had sent her to that…place. She felt a silent sob rock her body, and squeezed her eyes shut. She was not going to cry. Not anymore.

Large, confident hands began kneading her shoulders, driving the tension away and allowing a deep sense of peace to invade her. She lifted her face, letting the spray rinse her tears away.

She straightened and let him work his magic on her shoulders, her body reacting to his presence.

Will felt the tension in her muscles, the burden of everything settled in them. He concentrated on smoothing it away, pressing the muscles down and letting it go. He rubbed her neck, pressing his fingers deep and enjoying the contented sighs she unconsciously let you. He ran his healing hands over the shoulders, and down her back. He put his weight into it, his entire motivation to search out and destroy the knots that littered his love's back.

He didn't stop until Buffy was about to collapse, feeling languid and boneless. With a smile, he let her recover, popping open the bottle of her shampoo they'd hurriedly stuffed in a duffle bag. The light scent of vanilla tickled his nose. He poured a generous dollop on his hand and grinned at the expectant look Buffy was giving him.

With a smile, she stepped forward, pressing herself against him, flattening her breasts against his slick chest. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She moaned when his talented digits began massaging her scalp, working the shampoo into a lather. It was relaxing and intimate.

Will concentrated on her, letting everything slip away. He tilted her head back, carefully making sure all of the soap was rinsed out of her hair. He repeated the relaxing process with the conditioner, enjoying the way Buffy's silky locks felt against his fingers. Buffy angled up, searching for a kiss. Will complied, his hands falling down to cup Buffy's perfect ass. She pushed her hips against the hardness she could feel pressing into her stomach.

"Not done yet, kitten," Will said with a breathless laugh. He grabbed the complementary bar of soap and began smearing some on his hands. His eyes fixed on Buffy's stormy emerald gaze and his soapy hands skinned up and down her back, over her buttocks, and down her upper thighs. He watched, mesmerized, as Buffy's eyes darkened even further, her breathing becoming erratic. He shifted back a little and began sudsing her front, running his hands over her collar bone, down her sides, and lightly over her breasts.

She gasped and arched into his touch. With a smile, he captured her lips again, tweaking her nipples into hard peaks. He guided his hands down, but avoided the one place she was aching to be touched. He chuckled at her mewling demands before lowering himself to his knees.

He began washing her legs, stroking up and down, admiring her shapely claves. He teased her inner thighs, enjoying every gasp and moan and cut off curse she half-uttered.

"William!" she growled, glaring down at her smirking lover. He laughed and deliberately leaned forward, daring her to look away. She gasped when his talented tongue snuck out, flicking her clit. She felt it start to throb and tangled her hands in his hair to steady herself. Will worked his magic, teasing her body into a fervor, delighting in the slight pain of her hands convulsing around his short blond hair. With a cry, Buffy arched into him, one hand clutching the soap tray for support, thankful of Will's arm wrapped around her hips. He slowly lowered her to the bottom of the tub, her body shaking slightly with the after effects of her orgasm.

"Will," she breathed, a small smile on her lips.

"Sssshhhh," he whispered, brushing a kiss on her damp hair. She sighed contentedly, holding him as he turned off the water and lifter her out of the shower. He lowered her onto a towel, wrapping her up securely. Picking her up again, he carried her out into the main room where Spike was waiting, the food he'd left to pick up sitting on the table. He arched an eyebrow at them.

"Nice shower?" Will grinned, and Buffy buried her face in the crook of his neck. Spike laughed, delighted that after all they'd done to each other, Buffy still got embarrassed…and flushed that pretty shade of red.

"Feed us and we may give you a replay," Will said with a grin.

* * *

"Oz is a good guy," Spike assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Buffy nodded, but couldn't stop the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Will and Spike had both reassured her about Oz, but the thought of reliving her time in that place…to a complete stranger none the less…she clutched their hands tightly.

"Ms. Summers?" Buffy looked up and was thrown off balance by the short man with wild hair in front of her. She blinked. He didn't look like any FBI agent she'd ever seen.

"I'm Special Agent Daniel Osborne, but just call me Oz. We'll get this done as quickly as possible." He smiled at her, a small, quite look that spoke volumes. Buffy felt at ease with him, and she squeezed her Twinlet's hands reassuringly. She followed Oz into a small room with a tape recorder. She sighed. This was going to take a while.

Spike and Will watched apprehensively as Buffy disappeared down the hall. They were reluctant to leave her presence after being so long without her. One of them had been near her at all times since they'd gotten her back. Their hands met as they waited for Buffy to reappear.

* * *

"Thank you," Buffy whispered, accepting the box of Kleenex from Oz. He really was a decent guy, the kind Willow would have fallen head over heels for in high school. He'd been patient and caring, hadn't pressed her for answers she wasn't ready to give. And he had a never-ending supply of Kleenex.

"You're welcome." She dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"I must look horrible," she sniffed with a little laugh.

"You're beautiful," Oz said, flashing her one of his rare smile. Buffy blushed at the compliment. "Those two really love you." She glanced up, trying to ascertain what he meant by that, and how he felt. All she saw was a supportive, caring smile that she had to return.

"Yeah, they're great. Kept me going, you know?" Oz smiled, and covered her hands with his own.

"They wouldn't leave once they knew we'd found you. Haunted our halls for three days." She laughed, picturing Spike and Will following Oz and his team around. They would do that.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course." Buffy took a deep breath, trying to arrange her thoughts.

"What…what's going to happen? To Xander? And my…my…"

"Joyce and Hank are out on bail right now; their passports have been seized. Xander's still in prison. They could get up to twenty years in a federal prison, though more likely between two or five years. A lot of it will have to do with you and the DA. It…they conspired to have you kidnapped. Those are serious charges. But you have some time to think about it, alright?" Buffy gave Oz a wan smile.

"Do you…do you know what happened to Dawn? Can you tell me that?" she asked tentatively.

"She's still in the hospital. Her parents…her parents declined to take her home. So once she's given a clean bill of health, she'll be placed into the Foster Care system. It's not easy to find families who are willing to take in a teen mother and her new born, so she'll probably end up in a half-way home. But we'll try our best, and look after her as best we can." He studied the blonde woman in front of him, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was…amazing. He'd been told what she'd done during the rescue raid, how she'd kept Dawn from going into premature labor and coaxed one of the terrorized rescuees out of one of those sensory deprivation chambers.

"Could…" she paused, and Oz leaned forward slightly, eager to hear what she had to say. "Could I foster her?" His eyes widened as the wheels in his head started turning. "I mean, I'd have to talk to Will and Spike, but it would better than her having a baby in a home where they—"

"Buffy," he interrupted gently, his expression amused. "It may take some doing, but I have some connections; I can cut through the red tape, or find people who know how. I'll send some paper work to your hotel room tonight and make some calls. Alright?"

Oz found his arms full of babbling, thankful woman. He smiled, hugged her gently, and began guiding her back to her lovers. Buffy was grinning broadly by the time she made it back to Will and Spike.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving Oz one more hug, before launching herself at Will and Spike. Spike picked her up and spun her around, and Oz caught Will's eyes.

"She's an amazing person," he said sincerely. "What she did in there…the stories the others tell about her…she's one hell of a woman." Spike grinned, his eyes falling on her Buffy's laughing form.

"Yeah. I know." With a smile, Oz slipped away from the happy threesome to make some calls about a girl.


	33. New Memories and Homecomings

Buffy closed her eyes and inhaled the unique smell of home. Home. She gazed around the apartment, feeling like she'd been gone for ages. Everything was just as she'd left it. She smiled as memories flooded her mind; moving in, the numerous 'fights' her boys had had, movie nights, and…those times they hadn't quite made it to the bed. Vivid memories of their past exploits caused her skin to heat up and her breathing hitch. One memory in particular leapt before her eyes.

* * *

_She'd been late at the dojo, preparing a few students for their first meet. She was sore and a little tired, but she knew her lovers would be waiting for her. She smiled as she opened the door, ready to be wrapped up in their arms. Curious silence met her ears. That was strange, because the Giles twins were NEVER silent. It was right up there with things certain in life: death, taxes, and the Twinlets making noise if just to hear themselves talk. Then a quite moan reached her ears._

_Buffy toed off her shoes and walked towards the den, the sounds of pleasure ringing in her ears. A small gasp, a muffled groan, the sound of a deep kiss. She rounded the corner, her own almost silent gasp escaping her lips._

_She traced the beautiful lines of Spike's back, the muscles pulling and moving fluidly under the pale, perfect skin. Beads of sweat glistened in the low light. She gazed appreciatively at his toned ass, her tongue darting out. You could bounce quarters on that thing. Damn she was a lucky bitch. AND she got two of those._

_A hand came up and left scores of red against the white. Will's head was thrown back, his body taught and tense, his eyes unfocused. They moved together, Spike controlling their pleasure, Will holding on desperately for the ride._

_Keeping her eyes glued to their pulsing forms, she slowly slid one hand down the waistband of her jeans. She popped the button and slid the zipper down and silently as she could. Buffy whimpered when her fingers brushed her sodden center. The sight of them, together, was so incredibly erotic._

"_Fuck, Will…" a shuddering, strained voice gasped. Buffy knew that tone; that was Spike caught on the edge of his control, trying so hard not to snap. She'd pushed him there often enough._

_Her questing fingers brushed against her sensitive clit, and Buffy had to fight to keep her eyes open. She slid one finger into herself, matching her strokes to Spike's increasingly choppy pace. Her thumb pressed her clit, and she gasped again, a high pitched, needy sound._

_The soundtrack of her lover's pleasure invaded her senses, their murmured words and incomplete phrases, urging each other towards completion. Names like prayers on their lips, the hard planes of their bodies moving against one another._

"_Spike…ah, oh g…I'm, please, I—" Will arched and thrashed and Buffy found herself leaning on the wall behind her for much needed support. She whimpered, bringing herself close the razor edge of bliss. But she waited, watching the scene before her, her eyes glazed.  
_

* * *

"I know that look," a voice purred in her ear. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes as a shiver raced down her spine. 

"Know it very well," another, equally husky, voice whispered in her other ear. Buffy felt her heart flutter, and her eyes rolled up into her head when two mouths attached themselves to her ears. When Buffy's wits returned to her, she realized cleaver hands had shed her shirt and unzipped her pants. She smiled and leaned into the hard body behind her, toeing off her trainers and socks. A deep appreciative chuckle sent bolts of pleasure straight through her.

Lips skimmed over the sensitive nerves in her neck. A lazy hand wandered over her chest, tickling her collar bone. A hot mouth covered the dip where her sternum met her collar bone, a devilish tongue mimicking and promise actions to come. Two hands from two different people caressed her breasts, and a shudder worked its way down her body, every muscle twitching in response. The two mouths were suddenly gone, and Buffy's eyes snapped open. Her vision was filled with the images of her twinlets sharing a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

_ "Want you. Need you. Love you," Spike panted, still moving, but slower now, his actions more controlled. Will whimpered and thrashed on the couch, his hands searching for something, anything to grab and keep him anchored to this world. Buffy whimpered and her hands, seemingly of their own accord, drew her away from the promised bliss. She saw the moment Spike sensed her, heard her pitiful whimper. She saw the change, the instant of doubt, the seduction that followed. He flexed his body, drawing another gasp from Will and ensuring that he had Buffy's full and complete attention._

_With deliberate slowness, he leaned down and captured Will's lips with his own, seducing the other man all over again. Buffy whimpered again, knowing exactly what that devilish tongue, the one she could see moving so languidly, was capable of. She wanted them, but she didn't want to interrupt this moment. It was intense and intimate and so fucking erotic.  
_

* * *

Buffy lurched when a thumb ground down on her clit, and a slender finger slipped into her slick opening. 

"Day dreaming, pet?" Buffy smiled, twisting to taste sinful red lips.

"Remembering," she whispered. She twisted her hips, forcing the fingers further into her, before deliberately stepping away, and taking her twinlets by the hand.

There was no more talking after that. Reverently, Buffy stripped her lovers of their clothes, admiring them as they stood side by side, watching her with twin gazes of lust and love. She drew her hands up their chests, back down, cataloguing each gasp and sigh and twitch a new. She relearned every curve, every divot, every mark on their luscious bodies. She traced their ribs, frowning at how much weight they'd lost, before moving on; there'd be time for that later. She worshipped them, both of them, thanking them for their love and acceptance. She invited them into her, enveloping them completely, giving her body to them and trusting them without hesitation.

They moved within her, finding the right pace, the right tempo. Buffy smiled, the feeling of being doubly stretched and filled, the rightness of this moment deep within her bones. How could anyone think they could convince her that this was wrong or shameful?

"I love you," she gasped. With ever stroke, ever movement, she told them what was in her heart, what had kept her going for so long, until she was screaming it as loud as she could. "I love you…I love you…I love you! I loveyou Iloveyou iloveyouiloveyou I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

_Will broke the kiss when Spike drove into him, speeding them both towards the edge._

"_Spike!" His voice broke when a hand wrapped around his painfully hard member, begging for release. Spike stroked the thick cock in time with his thrusts, just hard enough that Will could feel it, but not hard enough to send him over. Not just yet. _

_He kept his pace, his senses divided between the man in front of him and the girl behind. When he heard her moan, he glanced back. Her face was frozen in an expression of intense arousal. Her eyes opened, and he smiled at the haziness he saw within them. She was close. With a grin, he angled his hips and rubbed against Will's prostate, tightening his grip on his suffering cock and sent his lover careening over the edge._

_Will's body clenched, the force of his orgasm ripping through him. That wasn't gentle or building; this was a freight train slamming into him. His body convulsed and Spike came, crying out at the tightness that surrounded his throbbing cock. He vaguely heard the sounds of Buffy's release, but his brain was too muddled to translate anything any more.  
_

* * *

The three of them lay on the floor, tangled together and completely content. Buffy was cushioned between them, their arms wrapped possessively around her. A kiss brushed against her temple, and Buffy burrowed deeper into her lover's comforting warmth. 

"Hi. Welcome home." Buffy smiled, feeling the tenuous peace (that was getting easier to hold on to these days) spread through her lax limbs.

"I'd like to say hi to the bed next," she mumbled with a smile. Spike started laughing at that, his entire body shaking. Within seconds, Will had followed, and their laughter was infectious. They lay on the floor, naked and laughing like idiots about everything and nothing.

She was Home.


	34. Homework

The doors opened and closed with a swooshing nose. Not the cool Star Trek noise, but a scary grating noise that made her think the doors were angry at her for making them work. Someone brushed against her shoulder and she instinctively cringed away. Her heart was racing and her breathing was fast. With supreme effort, she closed her eyes and started calming herself down. This should be easy. Simple. One step at a time, just like her therapist said.

Calling on everything she had within her, Buffy walked through those angry automatic doors.

"Hi, welcome to Wal-Mart!" a cheery, slightly demonic face told her. Buffy whimpered and tightened her hold on the cart. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Spike's fingers beat out a fast tattoo against the steering wheel. He glanced over at the entrance, to the dashboard clock, and back to the entrance. His fingers continued their incessant drumming until a notebook slammed down, flattening them against the leather steering wheel.

"Oi!" Spike yelled, glaring at his brother who was busy editing a manuscript and pretending he hadn't just smacked the hell out of Spike's poor abused fingers. Will serenely crossed out a sentence and wrote a couple of comment in the margin, studiously ignoring the annoyance that was his brother. "You git!" Spike swiped at the manuscript, knocking it out of Will's hands.

With calm, dangerous precision, Will took his glasses off and picked up the fallen papers. Schooling his features into an indifferent mask, but his hard blue eyes unable to hide his roiling emotions, he turned his icy gaze to his brother. Spike's eyes were fiery and confrontational, daring Will to say something—anything—that would let him loose. Will was just as worked up, but his anger was colder.

These stalemates rarely ever ended well.

* * *

Buffy fought down the panic rising in her. Will and Spike were waiting for her outside. They would be there when she got out, and no one was going to kidnap her. She took deep, calming breaths and tried to ignore the people who brushed up against her. Homework sucked.

_They'd celebrated her return with a small welcome home day for Buffy. Everyone had taken turns coming to see Buffy, taking care not to overwhelm her by showing up all at once. Buffy was pretty sure Lorne had been the driving factor in that decision, and she was eternally grateful. Willow and Tara had brought her a fun-fetti cake with "Welcome Home" scrawled drunkenly in blue frosting. Lorne had come by next, regaling them with stories about his current flavors of the week, a married couple with a penchant for single men and some scarves. On his way out, he'd slipped a name and phone number into Buffy's hands with a loving smile and a tight hug. _

_Faith and Robin broke protocol and showed up with Anya and Giles. Buffy had been thunderstruck when Will and Spike filled her in about Anya and Giles' not-so-new relationship, but she'd recovered quickly and spent an hour alternately gushing about how happy they'd be and reassuring Anya her kidnapping hadn't been the other woman's fault. Anya had promised to buy her something called the 'Eroscillator' to make up for everything; Buffy didn't ask Anya what that was._

_So she'd taken a couple of days to settle back into 'normal' life before calling the therapist Lorne had suggested. Olivia and Buffy had hit it off; there was something extremely comforting about the woman's presence. Things had been going really well until she'd given Buffy homework._

"_You want me to WHAT?" Buffy asked with horror. Olivia gave her an amused smile._

"_It's not the end of the world, Buffy."_

"_You…you're giving me HOMEWORK. I graduated!" Olivia laughed, and Buffy fought down an answering smile despite the apprehension that flooded through her._

"_Look, this is important. You can't live in your apartment and rely on Spike and Will. You have to start getting out in the world and trusting it again. So, you're going to go into a store and buy something by yourself; Will and Spike can wait for you outside, but you need to do this alone." Buffy crossed her arms and sulked, but she couldn't deny the reality of Olivia's words. She hadn't been away from her twinlets since she'd been back. One of them had always been with her, and the few time they weren't she'd been locked in her apartment. Buffy fixed Olivia with a distrustful look._

"_What's your grading policy?" she asked grumpily. Olivia's clear laugh rang out, and Buffy let the smile she'd been trying to repress blossom across her face. Olivia felt a sense of accomplishment in her chest; they had some rocky road ahead, but times like these made her absolutely certain Buffy was going to be just fine.  
_

Buffy couldn't do anything but stare. Why? That one thought kept bouncing around in her head, and she couldn't quite figure out the answer. This was so completely unfair, the world really was conspiring against her. She shouldn't have to do this. She whimpered, her head starting to hurt. Why, in the name of all things holy, were there over 150 different toothpastes? Really, all you needed was three. You needed the blue gel-like one, the white whitening one, and the one that combined the first two. Done. Easy. But nnnnoooo, there were a million of them. The whitening ones, the minty ones, the sketchy looking orange ones, the Scooby Doo one that looked like it did more harm than good. Then there was Crest, Colgate, the store brand, the other non-name brands, and cavity prevention. How was she supposed to choose?

She was in over her head and she knew it.

* * *

Spike's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he felt his hackles rising. The tension was palpable, if misplaced. They were both wound up because this was the first time Buffy had been away from them since she'd been back. Spike opened his mouth to say something extremely stupid when a sharp rap on the window startled them both half to death.

"Buggerin' hell!" Spike yelled, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He turned around and was astounded to see Buffy peering into the car. He rolled the window down in something of a daze.

"Buffy you—what's wrong? Did something happen?" Will leaned over and Spike could feel the heat of his body. They were both tense, wondering what had gone wrong, if Buffy needed them, if this had all been a huge mistake. They were totally unprepared for her response.

"I've been living with you guys for forever and I have no idea what kind of toothpaste you like!"


	35. Dawning of a New Day

"You should have seen the looks on their faces! It was great. I feel…liberated. I mean, I'm not ready to go, like, to a club or something, but I feel better. And it's nice, to know that it is getting better."

"I'm really happy for you Buffy," Olivia said with a smile. And she was. She dealt with so many lost and confused people everyday; it was gratifying to know she was making a difference. "You ready for the big day?" Olivia could practically feel Buffy's nervous excitement on the other end of the phone.

"Well…I mean, yeah, I'm totally for it. We got new sheets and I'm making…OK, so Will and Spike are making a great dinner, and I'm officially moved into their room, with all my clothes and things like that…which is way wiggy because it's so final. Like, we lived together, but we weren't really living together because I still had my room and—"

"Buffy!" Olivia interrupted, completely taken with the loquacious, rambling blonde. It was one of her more endearing habits, one that revealed far more than she intended—especially to the trained ear. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm…" Buffy hesitated. What was she supposed to say? What was the right answer? "I don't…know. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all. This is a big change; it's okay to have doubts and misgivings along with the excitement and the anticipation." Olivia heard a doorbell ringing in the background.

"Hey, someone's at the door, I'll see you next week?"

"Absolutely. Have a great day! And don't be nervous; you'll do fine. Take tomorrow one step at a time."

* * *

Will and Spike had just collapsed on the couch after spending the day making sure the guest room was perfect. They'd soon found out that Buffy's version of perfection was quite different from their own, in the way that a hurricane is different from a light, pleasant spring shower.

Buffy had decided that her old room needed a complete makeover. So she'd marshaled her Twinlets and set about barking orders. The bed had to be completely taken apart and raised so that Dawn would have storage space underneath. So they'd had to haul the large, bulky mattress and box spring off the bed and generally working them to death…though they'd taken a moment to themselves when Buffy had walked in on two shirtless, sweaty men. That thought brought a smile to Will's face. Not a bad trade off.

He chucked a beer at Spike's head and slumped next to him on the couch. His body was starting to protest the strain that had put on it, but he'd lived through worse. He relaxed into the couch, sighing blissfully as he concentrated on relaxing each of his muscles one by one. He'd almost done it when the doorbell rang.

"Door," Spike mumbled, his eyes closed and beer warming in his hand. He couldn't even find the strength to raise the bottle to his lips.

"I got the beer," Will protested tiredly. They each fixed each other with the one eye they could pry open, and Spike was forced to concede. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Spike pulled himself off the couch and shuffled to the door. He pulled it open to reveal a stern looking man with a pinched face and a young looking girl with long brown hair and a very distended belly.

"Ah…hi?" he ventured, suddenly acutely aware of his shirtless status. He glanced at the girl and noticed her slightly glazed over look, forcing a smirk down. The dour man was frowning at his shirtless chest.

"And you are...?"

"Sp—James. James Giles. Please, ah, come in." Spike awkwardly ushered in the sour looking man and the starry eyed girl. Shit. Dawn was supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and they were totally unpresentable at the moment.

"Oi, sod! Who…'allo." Will unconsciously slipped into his coarser accent in surprise. A dour looking man was frowning, his eyes darting between the two shirtless twins, and hovering over a slightly overwhelmed young girl. His eyes slid to her pregnant stomach, and he realized Dawn had arrived…an entire day early.

"There are two of you…" Dawn blurted, awe tinting her words. Spike chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, amused when Dawn ducked her head, blushing fire-engine red. The man frowned disapprovingly and began rustling around as only bureaucrats can manage. Spike idly wondered how the man managed to sound like dry, crinkly paper when there wasn't any in sight.

"I'm Bob, Dawn's case worker, and I am not comfortable w—"

"DAWNIE!" Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to a radiant looking Buffy, and Will and Spike momentarily lost all higher brain function. She looked beautiful and elegant in her emerald top that accented her eyes and her newly dyed blonde hair up in a sweeping pony tail. She was the picture of beauty and poise. Bob was sure to like her. Will narrowed his eyes. It seemed Bob did like Buffy, if the furtive looks being thrown her way were any indication. He resisted the urge to growl.

"Buffy!" Dawn launched herself at the older girl, hugging her as tight as she possibly could.

"How are you? How's the baby? Were they OK to you at the hospital? Ohmiga, do you know the sex yet? I'm so excited you're here! But wait…why are you here? You're early! You're a day early, I don't have your linens set out, and your towels are in the washer and I—"

"Pet?" Will broke in smoothly, "James and I are going to go find a shirt, while you and Dawn and…Bob do whatever you need to. We'll be back."

Dawn giggled when Spike winked cheekily before disappearing down the corridor. Will made a detour to liberate their forgotten beers; they didn't need two strikes against them. Bob watched the two men exit the room with a skeptical look on his face.

"Miss Summers, are your…roommates usually dressed so _provocatively_?" Bob asked. Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes and telling him it was MS.; the man sounded like her monotone tenth grade calculus teacher who had about as much personality as a dead rat, though he managed a decent amount of judgment and derision.

"Will and James were fixing up Dawn's room; we decided to remodel it to give her as much space as possible. We bought new sheet and towels, I remember Dawn said something about liking green and blue, and we were going to get a stereo and a desk but…well…we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She gave Bob a huge mega-watt smile.

"Ah, yes." Bob at least had the decency to look a bit bashful. "We needed the beds; I thought it wouldn't be a problem to bring her here early. This is a three bedroom apartment is it not?" Buffy fought down the urge to tell the Bob to shove his simplistic morals up his ass and that phones had been invented for a reason. She had the distinct impression he did not approve of this set up; but she also knew that this order had come down from on high, though the case worker could make their lives difficult. Which is why Buffy was giving the obliviously dull man her best "You wouldn't fail little ole me now would you?" smile while trying to figure out how she could get out of this without alienating one of her lovers.

"Well ,you see—"

"Buffy and William are engaged. I'm just freeloading for the time being," a voice interjected. Buffy glanced at her Twinlets, but Spike just gave her a reassuring smile before settling himself a decent distance away from her. Will's reassuring smile and gentle squeeze telling her that they'd talked this through. Will leaned close to her on the pretext of dropping a kiss in her head.

"We played rock paper scissors." Buffy chocked on her laugh. They would.

Will took Buffy's hand and sent boisterous Bob a smile that just passed friendly. He 'absentmindedly' stroked Buffy's arm in a way that was just a little more suggestive than it should be while Buffy got over her giggleparty and began quizzing Dawn on their weeks apart.

Spike and Will kept one eye on Bob, whose eyes kept flicking back towards the couple across the room. Will smirked when Bob started fidgeting uncomfortably; they'd come up with a tenuous plan to get Bob the hell out of their lives. Yeah, this guy was definitely lacking people skills, which begged the question of why he'd decided to become a social worker of all things.

"Oh! Oh! You so should have been there!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes bright and a wicked smile on her face. If that smile said anything, Spike was pretty sure they might become great friends once she got used to them. "They got us out just as they were hauling Caleb and his psycho followers out. He kept trying to get away, ignoring the fact that there were like, a thousand police officers there. But he ran away and started doing this weird shuffle-run because his hands were cuffed behind his back and I think someone had done something to his leg.

"Well, he tripped, and you remember Mike? Skinny kid, tragically gay in that shy, adorable way? Well, Caleb fell down and he's trying to get up, but he's stuck on his knees. Mike just walks up to him, kicks him in the balls, and then walks away. Everyone's just standing there like…what the fuck? So Caleb's all mouth-open and amazed, then he falls over on the ground and starts screaming. We couldn't figure out what the he—um, what in the world he was saying, but we realized he was screaming 'He kicked me in my tallywacker! The queer kicked me in my tallywacker!' Who SAYS that?" Buffy and Dawn started laughing, tears streaming down their cheek, while the men looked on in bemusement.

"I always knew he was a pansy," Buffy snorted, trying to keep her mascara from running.

"Oh, It was hysterical; we were all laughing, and the FBI dude just stood there with his arms crossed looking all stern until Caleb stopped moaning."

Will's hand slipped to Buffy's knee, gently caressing the inside. Out of the corner of his eye, Bob flushed, and Will tamped down his triumphant grin, slowly sliding his hand just a little way further up Buffy's leg. Bob was up in a flash, making his excuses and ready to leave. He shook everyone's hands, avoided Will's eyes, and gave Dawn an awkward pat on the head.

"Miss Summers, I'll be stopping in randomly to do house checks and you'll have a follow up visit in a few weeks. Dawn, you have my number, you may call me whenever you need. Good day." And so Bob the Social Worker left as abruptly as he arrived.

They four of them stood in the door way, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Dawn's eyes were darting from one shirtless twin to the other, her teenage/pregnancy hormones going crazy.

"So…you get both of them?" Dawn asked tentatively, giving Spike a once over. Sooooo not fair! But the three delighted laughs that resounded through the room made it better. Kinda.

_A/N: I realize that I'm taking some liberalities with the whole foster care system; however, I'm definitely not with the results power can induce. So please, just let it go and we'll have Dawn happily ensconced in the Summers/Giles family, yeah? ;)_


	36. Routine Things

It took some time for Dawn and the rest of the household to get use to each other. Dawn was almost unbearably shy around Spike and Will for the first few days, only venturing out of her room is Buffy was around or she needed something. She'd never lived in close quarters with men before, and she was still a little skittish about new people. It also didn't help that she found herself tongue tied when either one of the statuesque men talked to her. But all that had changed one night when Buffy and Dawn has walked in on Spike bouncing around and singing along with a Sex Pistols LP. Dawn had been a goner, and she and Spike had been inseparable since then.

Spike had happily gone through his entire collection, giving Dawn detailed accounts and trivial information about his particular favorites. He'd then whisked the teen off to his favorite retro shop, where they'd broken the bank on new CDs, some posters, and memorabilia for Dawn's room. Will and Buffy had returned from a grocery run to find Dawn's room completely overhauled.

The walls were no longer stark and bare, but filled with old movie posters and punk rock bands. Spike had made her buy some nice linens in a rich green with a cheerful multi-colored duvet. They installed a couple of colored light bulbs, which softened the feel of the entire room. Buffy thought it felt like Dawn, and was glad the teen had finally taken the time to make the room hers. At least now she'd have a comfortable place to go if she ever stumbled upon the three of them in a compromising position…again. (But the trio quickly adapted to the new 'bedroom only' edict Buffy had enacted after Dawn had stumbled on the beginnings of a steamy night of threesome sex.)

So they settled in together, Dawn becoming more a part of their insular family each day. They enrolled her in a Lamaze class at the community center and hired a private tutor to see to her schooling. Will and Spike had some home one day and overheard the government-appointed tutor giving Dawn a 'lesson' in literature and poetry. They'd immediately put a stop to the farce, labeling the man an 'incompetent pillock' and showing the confused guy the door. They'd then proceeded to give Dawn the most interesting and comprehensive lecture about poetry and literature she'd ever had.

It wasn't long before they were acting like a family. Spike and Will had quickly added Dawn to the list of people they loved and would die for, and they passed their first random home visit with flying colors. And Will and Spike had even agreed to attend a few of Dawn's Lamaze classes for moral support, though Buffy was her official partner. Buffy and Dawn got to know some of the other couples in the group, including an adorable duo named Wesley and Fred. Fred was a soft spoken Texan whose lilting southern drawl played a beautiful counterpart to Wesley's upper-crust British accent. Quite on accident, Buffy had found out that Wesley and Giles were acquaintances, having operated in the same social circles back in 'The Homeland." The over all atmosphere was happy and accepting, and it went a long way towards driving away the worst of Dawn's post-cult fears.

Buffy and Dawn were with their new friends after the last class and making plans with Fred and Wesley when one of Dawn's increasingly irritating urges hit her.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," Dawn excused herself. "Be back soon." The unspoken request to come and find her if she was gone for too long stretched between the two women. Dawn made her way back into the building, muttering to herself about the increasingly frequent trips. She was still muttering when she washed her hands and left the restroom.

"Hi." Dawn momentarily forgot how to speak. A boy, perhaps a little older than herself, was smiling at her. And he was gorgeous. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she felt her face heat up.

"H-hi." She winced when her voice cracked. Great. She was making an absolute fool of herself.

"I'm Conner," Gorgeous said. He grinned again, and any headway she'd made towards being a functioning human being went right out the window. She was pretty sure Gorgeous—she was going to have to start calling him Connor now—thought she was an absolute basked-case.

"I'm, uh, Dawn?" She waved, cringing inwardly at the question mark. She wanted to smack her malfunctioning brain into gear.

"Well hi, uh Dawn. So…what brings you here?" Dawn looked down at her distended belly with a wry smile. She'd almost forgotten about that. All her happy boy-thoughts suddenly deflated; she was a pregnant teenager who was about to be a single mom. "Oh. Right. I'm…an idiot." Dawn giggled a little.

"Only a little," she teased, and her breath caught when he smiled widely at her. If he wanted her functional, he was going to have to stop smiling.

"Dawnie?" Buffy's voice came around the corner. She cast a curious look at the boy standing bashfully in front of Dawn before looking to make sure her friend was OK.

"Hey! Buffy, this is Connor." Conner smiled and extended his hand.

"Are you Dawn's sister or, uh…" Buffy and Dawn shared a secret smile. This boy was just too cute

"Something like that," Buffy granted. "So…what are you doing at a Lamaze class, Conner?" Dawn perked up a bit. Yeah, what WAS he doing here? Shit, he was one of those people that met the love of his life in high school and got married and started having kids immediately. She just knew it.

"Well, my sister's husband was recently killed in an accident. Out parents died when we were young, so she asked me to be her coach. We're kind of all we have. I'm in the new class that start…ed five minutes ago. Crap!" Connor looked at Dawn apologetically. "I'm gotta go but…maybe I'll see you next class?" Buffy smothered a giggle at the hopeful look on Connor's face. The two were giving each other looks that made Buffy think rather fondly of her Twinlets. Dawn blushed, wondering what this guy would want with a knocked-up teenage girl.

"Yeah, we'll be here," Buffy offered on Dawn's behalf.

"Every Tuesday!" Dawn confirmed, finally getting her voice back. Conner's face seemed to light up.

"Alright, then. I'll see you soon!" Dawn blushed and nodded, not trusting herself to speak and watching him somewhat longingly as he walked out of the room.

"He's cute," Buffy said with laughter in her voice. Dawn just blushed more and dragged Buffy out of the building, ignoring her friend's teasing jibes.

* * *

Curled between her Twinlets later that night, Buffy recounted the charming story of the young man who seemed so waken with the newest member of their odd family. 

"Who is this wanker?" Spike growled. No one was going to touch his Nibblet and he'd kill the first person who tried! Buffy sleepily slapped his chest.

"He's not a wanker—or a ponce or a poofter," Buffy preemptively informed them. Really, these two could be so predictable sometimes. "He's cute, and sincere. It couldn't hurt Dawn to get to know him. She deserves normalcy, and she needs to get out of the house. Besides, I bet Olivia would totally agree with me." Olivia had become Buffy's newest trump card; she was currently Spike and Will's number one favorite person at the moment.

Buffy had been having nightmares since her rescue, as well as a few intermittent panic attacks. But a few session with Olivia and some couching about new meditative/mental exercise had made them both diminish. Buffy was now an active 'lucid dreamer' and meditated for an hour each morning—and activity Spike and Will were getting into. Dawn had even sat in with them when she was up that early. Buffy's mental health had begun to improve almost instantly. When Buffy had reported kicking Caleb's skinny ass and pounding Glory with a giant hammer instead of waking up sweating and terrified for the first time, Spike and Will had sent Olivia a dozen roses and signed the bemused therapist up for a 'fruit of the month' delivery. Buffy had just smiled tolerantly at the antics.

Spike harrumphed and just pulled his girl closer to him, savoring the warmth of her beautiful body. Will made an annoyed sound and tried to drag Buffy back to him. But Spike's grip was tight and unforgiving, and Buffy soon found herself the rope in a brotherly tug-of-war. She rolled her eyes and enjoyed feeling so wanted, right up to the point where if got annoying.

With a secret smile, she put a hand on each of their chests and maneuvered her legs for the most leverage. She mentally counted to three before shoving outward with all her strength. She giggled at the twin muffled thoughts as her Twinlets fell off their respective edges.

"Mother fucker!" Will swore, and Buffy let out a loud belly laugh.

"How very American of you, baby," she laughed. Swearing a blue streak, the Twins picked themselves off the floor and stared at their giggling goddess who was trying her damndest to look innocent. Sharing a look, Will and Spike crawled back on the bed. Revenge was a dish best served hot and sweaty and eaten immediately.

"That wasn't very nice, kitten," Spike drawled. Buffy shuddered under his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry?" she said without remorse.

"I don't think that's good enough," Will said with a shake of his head.

"No, not at all." Will's hands wandered under her tank top, and she shuddered as his long fingers brushed over her nipple. She was quickly yanked up, the top pulled over her head. Before she could orient herself, something cold wrapped around her arms with a click. She opened her eyes, glaring at the smirking blondes. She pulled against the chains.

"Though I think hearing you beg will work," Will said with a smile. Buffy arched her eyebrow in challenge.

"Do your worst," she said with a cocky grin.


	37. A Smutlicious Interlude

"I think hearing you beg will work," Will said with a smile. Buffy arched her eyebrow in challenge.

"Do your worst," she said with a cocky grin.

They started with her nick, kissing and nipping and sucking at the skin. She felt a sharp pain and knew that Spike was giving her a hickey and she couldn't do anything about it. She was halfway through making a mental note to pay him back when one graceful finger flicked her clit, sending her hips off the bed and causing her muscles to tense deliciously. Spike and Will laughed as a series of extremely foul words escaped Buffy's lips; they loved the way she went from a society belle to swearing sailor in a second.

Will smiled at the green eyes that demanded he put his finger right back where it had so briefly been and slowly raised it to his mouth. Buffy's eyes darkened as he made a show of enjoying her taste, licking his fingers and wrapping his talented tongue around the digit. A strangled moan that did not come from Buffy caught his attention. Spike was staring at him with undisguised want. He reached out and dragged his lover to him, kissing him soundly, sharing the taste of their lover with him. Spike moaned low in his throat, his cock jumping as Will skillfully manipulated him.

They kissed each other like it was the last kiss they'd ever share. They explored each other, taking their time, breaking apart only to frantically gulp more air before they were back together, mouths fused together. Buffy squirmed in her bounds, the sight of them turning her on, heat gathering at her core. She tried to find some sort of friction, rubbing her legs together, but to no avail. She let out a tortured whimper, trying to get their attention.

They pulled apart, taking another moment to calm down, their lungs burning for air. Buffy whimpered again, her chains clanking against the headboard.

"Have something to say, pet?" Will asked blandly. Her eyes managed to look both murderous and needy at once. "Well in that case, we'll just continue what we were doing. You just…stay put." Buffy growled and Spike laughed, caressing the side of her breast and enjoying the shudder that ran through her body. Will got off the bed and walked to the other side, wrapping himself around Spike's back, his gaze locked on the goddess spread before them.

With a smile, his hand wandered down to Spike's protruding member. Buffy's eyes followed the hand's descent; her tongue licked dry lips when Will's hands wrapped around the smooth skin. She felt moisture coating the inside of her legs and squeezed them together, trying to ease the ache there. They were torturing her, and she could do nothing about it.

Spike sank into Will's embrace, giving over to the sensations he was creating. His hand coasted up the length of him, the pressure and stimulation perfect after so many years. Will's thumb rubbed over the sensitive head of Spike's penis, spreading the drops of moisture that leaked from the tip around. Spike felt Will's hardness trapped between them and moved his body just so, savoring the gasp against the shell of his ear.

Will gently rolled Spike's balls in retaliation, chuckling at the more creative curses the action wrought. They were in synch with one another, touching and guiding and breathing as one. Buffy was watching them, her arousal increasing with every moment, her eyes begging for them to touch her and bring some relief…but it wasn't her eyes they wanted begging. She struggled futilely against her bonds, aching to touch them. Will reached over and drew his fingers over Buffy's sopping entrance, light touches that didn't help her at all. He coated his hand in her warm juices, touching her everywhere but in the spots he knew she wanted (needed) him.

"Bastard!" Buffy gasped when two of his fingers traced the area just around her clit. He simply smiled serenely, and then gave her clit the tiniest of brushes. Buffy jerked against her chains at the unexpected stimulation, her body hurtling towards the edge but stopping just shy. When her eyes could focus again, Will was using her moisture to massage Spike.

Spike was blissfully content to let Will take the lead tonight. He relaxed and let his lover play his body like an instrument, building him up slowly, the promise of bliss heavy on the air. Will's hot, moist hand around his cock and the quick, expert movement as he jacked Spike off was nothing short of heavenly. They'd had years of experience learning each other's bodies, and it showed. His eyes fluttered open when two fingers were pressed against his tight lips. Slowly, Spike opened his mouth and sucked the appendages in, swirling his tongue around the sensitive pads. He tried to follow them out when they were pulled away, wanting his toy back.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Will whispered, his teeth settling firmly into Spike's ear. One of those errant fingers traced his puckered entrance, and his body tensed in anticipation of the imminent pleasure before relaxing in welcoming acceptance. One long, slender finger found its way in, and brushed against his prostate. He would have toppled over forward with the sensation, but Will held his hips steady, his hand still fisted around Spike's throbbing cock.

"Will," he breathed out, shuddering at the sensation. With a smile, Will began a slow, almost torturous pace, timing his thrusts with the up-and-down motion of his hand. On ever fourth stroke, he'd find the place inside Spike that made everyone of his lover's muscles knot and strain. "Fuck, Will!"

He increased his pace and the number of fingers buried deep within Spike, enjoying watching his normally cocky and self-assured partner loose his veneer of control. When Spike was shaking uncontrollably against him and babbling nonsensical words, and Buffy was writhing desperately on the bed, trying to find something to give her that final push over the edge, Will decided to put Spike out of his misery. Gripping Spike all the tighter, and driving his fingers as far as he could, he whispered "Come for me" in his captive's ear, punctuating the command with a sharp pull and firm press. Spike's entire body went rigid, his orgasm short-circuiting his nervous system. He collapsed against Will, limbs twitching and feeling extremely lethargic. His eyes drifted closed, and try as he might, he couldn't get them to open again. Will was murmuring soft words in his ear, laying his body down on the bed, his hands running over his body soothingly. Spike managed to crack one eye open and smiled groggily at his twin. Will bent down and left a lingering kiss on his brother's flushed, satisfied face before turning his attention to more…pressing matters.

Buffy screwed her eyes shut, trying to regain some semblance of control. It wasn't helping that she could feel Spike's spendings on her stomach, taunting her with his release. But that—his face twisted into exquisite pleasure, enjoying the rush of endorphins—had been a beautiful site to behold. She started when she felt something warm and wet brushing against her super sensitive skin.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she'd have been much better off keeping them closed. Will was busy cleaning off her stomach, his pink tongue tracing patterns on her skin and following the jumping muscles that recoiled from his stimulation. The action heralded another flood of moisture, and Buffy honestly thought if she got much more stimulated, her uterus was going to break. She was so aroused it hurt.

"Will…" Her voice was strained and hoarse.

"Yes?" She wanted to glare at him for sounding so calm and unaffected; however, she could feel how truly affected he was. He placed a chaste kiss right underneath her breast, smirking as she angled towards him, silently asking him to kiss somewhere else. But she still hadn't begged him. "Is there something you want?"

Buffy tried to answer, but his hands had started exploring her inner thigh, and she found herself quite incapable of forming any sort of coherent thought. Her legs fell open, inviting him to do something, anything, to take away the pain and make her complete. He moved down to her legs, and began placing small bites and kisses in the wake of his hands. She whimpered and thrust her hips up, trying to communicate with him.

Will pressed her hips down until she stilled beneath his hands. He pushed her legs farther apart, gazing at the treasure spread before him. She was so ready, he knew it wouldn't take much to get her off, but she still hadn't begged. He bent closer to his prize, practically tasting her anticipation. Positioning himself just above her needy clit, he bent forward and…blew.

Buffy gasped when a stream of cool air hit her clit. The sensation was not what she was expecting, and it did more for her than she ever thought a simple gust of air could…but it wasn't enough. Will kept blowing, teasing her with his ghostly touches. She moaned and tried to trick him into touching her, but he refused. She thrashed against the bed, her head moving from side to side as she struggled within herself, a growing part of her wanting to just give in.

Will growled at Buffy's resistance; stupid stubborn bint! If she'd just give in, they could both get what they wanted. With a mental shrug and a wicked smile, Will decided that it was time to up the ante. Flexing his tongue into a sharp point, it darted out to briefly caress Buffy's clit, sending a shockwave through the struggling blonde. She gasped loudly, panting for breath, her eyes open but unseeing.

"Will!"

"Beg for me, pet," he instructed, his voice hoarse. He punctuated his words with a long lick up her slit, avoiding her clit.

"Will! William! Oh, God…please…" He grinned. Almost. He moved his hands to her breast and pinched her nipples, tweaking them into hard points. "Please! Let me come! Fuck me, whatever, Will!" With a triumphant grin, he moved up her body until he was hovering over her. His cock was hard and angry; he'd been neglecting it and its incessant message of 'must-come-now!' for too long.

He positioned himself at Buffy's entrance, his blunt tip just piercing her folds.

"Yesssssss," she hissed. It was all the invitation he needed. Pressing firmly down on Buffy's clit, he drove into her to the hilt. Her orgasm was instantaneous, the muscles of her vaginal walls spasming forcefully around him. He held himself still, her orgasm triggering his own as she massaged him, milking the cum out of him. Buffy's scream reverberated in his ears, high pitched and breathy, his own shout drowned against her neck.

Buffy was still out for the count by the time Will convinced his limbs them needed to move. He lethargically unchained the cuffs at Buffy's wrists, rubbing the red marks the padding hadn't been able to prevent. She murmured something when he rolled her over, pushing her up against Spike, who opened one eye and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and caressed Will's hip. Will plastered himself against her back, smiling at his brother in contented bliss, before allowing himself to fall into a deep, restful sleep. Victory was sweet.


	38. Tying up Loose Ends

The phone call came in the evening, amidst a rather vicious game of Risk. Dawn, with her due date right around the corner, was using her belly as a staging ground for her strategy. Will and Spike were busy massacring one another, and weren't paying much attention to the united attack Buffy and Dawn were putting together. Buffy picked up the phone with laughter ringing in her voice.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"This is Special Agent Daniel Osborne," the voice identified. Buffy felt herself go a bit pale.

"Hi, Oz. It's Buffy."

"How are you?" The question was sincere, but it didn't make Buffy feel any better.

"I'm…healing," she admitted, consciously trying to follow Olivia's instructions to own up to her emotions instead of repressing them and putting on her happy face.

"Of course. How's Dawn?" Buffy smiled, imagining the colorful agent leaning back at his desk as he asked her about her life. Oz was definitely one of the good guys.

"She's doing well. About to pop. She's getting along with Will and Spike really well…she and Spike have bonded over bad British punk music. They're inseparable," Buffy said with wry resignation. "But you didn't call about that."

"I was calling to tell you your…they took the plea bargain. They'll probably be out of prison in three years with good behavior." Buffy sank to a chair, staring out into nothing. She felt torn; part of her wanted them punished, all of them to suffer for what they'd done to her. But the part of her that had loved her parents and Xander, who couldn't imagine they'd ever do something so horrible to her…that part wanted to forgive them and accepted Oz's news. "Buffy?"

"I…thanks, Oz. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but…thank you."

"Understandable. If you need anything…"

"Yeah, I'll call." Buffy said softly. She bade Oz good bye, and hung up the phone, her mind still wandering.

"Pet?" a soft voice interrupted. Buffy blinked, coming out of her reverie. "You've been gone for a while…" Spike looked at her, concern written on his expressive features.

"I…that…Oz called. They're…" She trailed off, her eyes watering and her emotions choking her. Spike's arms immediately wrapped around her, his presence soothing. "It's not fair! I should be happy. They did this to me, they…they betrayed me! I should be celebrating and happy and…" She dissolved into tears, trying to bring her emotions under control.

"Oh, luv," Spike sighed, holding her closer to him. "You're too good for us. Too perfect. Can't even hate the wankers that did you wrong." He held Buffy to him, letting her cry herself into exhaustion. Sometime through, Will had come in and sat beside them, gently stroking her hair. One glance had confirmed Dawn was in bed, tucked safely away.

It seemed like years later when Buffy's tears dried up. She felt numb and tired, and wanted nothing more than to fall into a hopefully dreamless sleep. She forced her bleary eyes to focus on Spike.

"Sorry," she said, smiling humorlessly at the giant wet spot on his shirt.

"What's that_ Love Story _quote you Americans are so barmy over…love means never having to say you're sorry?" Spike asked sardonically. Buffy felt a slightly manic laugh trying to force its way out of her chest.

"You are an absolute font of useless poncy information you soddin' poof of a wanker," Will said with incredulity. "And that line makes NO sense!" Buffy couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, the weight of everything crashing into her. She let it go in loud, joyous burst. She felt Spike join in, his chest shaking, and heard the gentle slap of flesh on flesh.

Spike reached over and slapped his brother's arm, giving him a mock-glare. Will arched an eye brow and smacked Spike upside the head. Thus started an all out slapping war, when they could concentrate for want of laughing.

Buffy sat back and watched the tail end of the contest, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She rolled her eyes when the slap-war turned to punches, and Spike landed one suspiciously close to Will's jewels.

"Hey! I like those!" she protested, grabbing Spike's wrist. Will smirked and threw a punch at Spike, only to be intercepted by a stern looking woman. "I like those too," she said firmly. Will smirked again, eyeing his twin.

"Funny enough, so do I." For some reason, Buffy found that incredibly funny and spent the next five minutes laughing herself silly. Will and Spike tolerated it for as long as they could, before mutually agreeing that it was time for bed. Spike scooped the giggling blond up in a fireman's carry, ignoring her laughing protests. He popped her one on the bum, grinning at his partner in crime.

"Now now. None of that protesting stuff. We know you, kitten. Just enjoy your ri-ide!" Spike's voice went up several octaves when Buffy laid a playfully sharp nip on his bum. She winked cheekily at Will, who was enjoying the view on the way to their bedroom.

* * *

Xander stared despondently out the bus window as the scenery passed by. He raised his hands to scratch an itch at his nose, only to be stopped by the cuffs bound to the seat in front of him. He closed his eyes against the roiling nausea in his stomach. God. When had it all gone so wrong? Xander's dull eyes went back to the passing land, and he tuned out the background noise of the other convicts. He winced. The other convicts. He was a convict. A prisoner. 

When had everything gone wrong?

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Someone wolf whistled in the back, and people laughed. Xander simply stared unhearing out the window. "Pretty eyes!" Someone thumped the oblivious young man on the head. Xander stared out of his musings, the physical contact jarring. He turned slightly and caught the sight of a man with hard eyes that were currently boring into him.

"There he is. Pretty Boy. I hear you're in for kidnapping. Steal someone's kid? I gotta kid. Know what I'd do if you took 'im?" Xander turned his attention back to the outside, but he could still feel those eyes boring into him. He tensed when hot, rancid breath tickled the back of his neck and assaulted his senses. "I'd beat the bastard to death, I would. You just think about that, Pretty Boy. Think about that."

Processing was, Xander concluded, one of the most insensitive and dehumanizing experiences in the world. He was poked, prodded, examined, stripped, and turned into an orange-jump suited number. Carrying some linens and a couple of towels, he followed his fellow inmates to his cell. He walked in and stared at the small space, grey the only color he could see. With detachment, he laid his belongings on his bed and joined the mess of people who were walking…somewhere.

"Well well well. It's the Pretty Boy." Xander turned around, face-to-face with some of the toughest, meanest looking people he'd ever seen. He understood now what it meant to have hard eyes. Three men flanked him, their arms crossed and sinister smiles on their lips. "This young Pretty Boy is a kidnapper, boys. You heard that?"

"That so?" Xander shrank back, his eyes wide and afraid.

"I don't like kidnappers," another one of them said, cracking his knuckles. Xander thought, 'How clichéd' before blinding pain wiped away his ability to think.


	39. And then there wereMORE

"Come on—push!"

"You push! I'm done fucking pushing!" Dawn growled, glaring at Buffy. She could feel her make up running down her face; of all the times to go into labor, her second date-date with Connor was, quite possibly, the absolute worst. (She wasn't counting the other four times they'd tried to go out and Spike and Will had either 'tagged along' or 'magically' appeared at the same places the blossoming couple were going. To his credit, Connor had taken it all in stride. However, Spike and Will had not been amused when Dawn icily told them that their worry was unfounded since 'the worst' had already happened and she really needed to work off her pregnancy hormones…)

Dawn screamed as a contraction ripped her in half. Buffy was telling her something, but she was too busy trying to get the parasite out of her body. The part of her that was lucid and removed from the situation was pretty sure she'd feel guilty and sorry for that thought when this was over. But first, this would need to end.

"I see the head!" the Doctor announced.

"Well bully for YOU!" Dawn hissed, trying to glare at him—but she was interrupted by another crushing contraction.

"Come on Dawn! You're almost there! Keep pushing! One more, that's all I need, just one more," Buffy encouraged. Dawn closed her eyes and summoned all of her energy. Her tired body protested, but there was no stopping the birthing process. She PUSHED, the air in her lungs forcing itself out in a yell.

"One more should really do it," the Doctor announced. Dawn felt another contraction building and braced herself. She pushed with it and felt something give. She collapsed backwards, gasping for breath, feeling light and empty. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the bed, her body weary from the birth. The cry of a newborn infant filtered through her tired haze. She opened tires, mascara-rimmed eyes and saw Buffy holding a small, wrapped bundle. Dawn's eyes teared as Buffy presented her with the bundle.

"You have a vibrant, gorgeous, well-lunged little girl!" Buffy told her, nestling the tiny child in Dawn's arms.

Dawn couldn't begin to describe the feelings that went through her when she looked at the tiny, pink little face and the slightly misshapen head. She laid a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Hello," she whispered with awe. She felt her eyes tear up as she looked on the perfect creature in her arms. She was hers. This tiny life had lived in her womb, and now she was here, and all Dawn could do was stare at her and reassure herself that her daughter was real. A nurse came over, smiling at the new mom.

"Have you decided on a name?" Dawn glanced at Buffy with a smile.

"Her name is Cainna Elizabeth Giles-Summers," Dawn said softly.

* * *

Will and Spike were a bundle of nerves, pacing the waiting room and starting every time someone walked through the door. Connor watched them with amusement, grateful for the distraction they provided. 

He felt a little out of place being here; he wasn't even Dawn's boyfriend (yet)—though being the one to drive her to the hospital made him a bit indispensable in the short run. And he u really /u did like Dawn. There was something magnetic about her. And he was cool with the whole baby thing—that didn't bother him much. Which was weird, but he figured Dawn was worth the extra stress of a child in the mix. He had two years left in college—one and a half if he busted it—and his prospects were good. He'd be able to get a pretty well-paying job straight out and—he stopped himself. Again, he and Dawn weren't even dating. It was a little early to start planning their life together. Stillness settled over the room, breaking Connor from his reverie.

Buffy was standing in the doorway, smiling softly at a green-wrapped bundle. They met her halfway, awe etched on their faces.

"I'd like you all to meet Cainna Elizabeth Giles-Summers." Will and Spike inhaled sharply, their blue eyes searching Buffy's face.

"She named…Dawn gave her…" Spike trailed off, his eyes glistening. Will's hand gripped his brother's shoulder, no less moved.

"I told her you wouldn't mind," Buffy murmured, pressing the small, fragile life into Spike's arms.

"Why would we?" Will murmured, his focus entirely on the mewling perfection in his brother's arms. "She's family."

* * *

They settled into a type of routine, and Dawn was thanking her lucky stars that she had three other people willing to help her out. Being a single parent was a daunting task, and she had a huge respect for people who managed it. She was just very, very glad she had help. When she was too tired, her guardians would keep little Cainna and let her catch up on her sleep. This whole parenting thing was much easier with three minions to help her out. She smiled and rocked her daughter, watching Buffy, Will, and Spike prepare dinner. Well, really Will was preparing dinner, and Spike and Buffy were playing a game to see who could make Will break first. 

"NO! I mean…baby, what if we hold off on the garlic so we have enough for the lamb? Chocolate-garlic cake is for another day, yeah?" Dawn giggled again, and Cainna let out a happy giggle herself. She started describing the scene to her happy baby, as Will kept trying to prevent Buffy from happily sabotaging Cainna's two-month-old celebration meal.

"SPIKE!" Will yelled, wishing he could make it to the other side of the kitchen where his errant brother was helping himself to the vegetables. Will was seriously considering chucking the pot lib at his brother's head when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Spike said with a grin, deliberately helping himself to another cucumber wedge. He winked at Dawn and caressed Cainna's still hairless head. (Dawn was convinced her child was going to be bald for the rest of her life.) Spike whisked the door open with a grin. It didn't matter who was actually behind the door, he was in too good a mood for anything to bring him down. "Yes?"

A young man, teetering on the edge of full adulthood, was staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, as if his words had escaped him the moment before he began to speak. He was wearing threadbare clothes and well-worn jeans; a sad looking backpack was lung over one shoulder. Something niggled at the back of Spike's mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Can I help you?" Spike asked gently. The boy seemed to freeze, then reboot. He was suddenly full of nerves, his mouth moving faster than Spike could follow.

"I was just around, and I found her address, and I though she wouldn't mind, because brave, fearless heroes are always doing great things for the little people, but she must have moved and…I'll just go."

"You're looking for Buffy then?" Spike asked, trying to work though what the boy had said. A light seemed to go on. "Well come on in, dinner won't wait forever! We're having lamb. I'm Spike, by the way." He grabbed the boy's arm and guided the suddenly shy boy into the house.

"I'm…in awe." Spike gave him an amused look, propelling him into the kitchen.

"One more for dinner, luv!" he announced. Buffy turned around, her eyes bugging. Dawn's jaw dropped as she took in the shaggy-haired boy she hadn't seen in months.

"Andrew!" Buffy exclaimed. She put her glass of wine and pilfered carrot down, enveloping the boy in a giant Buffy-sized bear hug. "I was wondering what happened to you! How are you? What have you been doing? I'm so glad you're here!"

Andrew smiled shyly and ducked his head. He glanced over at Dawn, and a look of awe stretched over his face at the tiny baby she held in her arms.

"You had your baby!" Dawn smiled, and took Cainna over to Andrew.

"This is Cainna Elizabeth," she told him proudly. Andrew looked at the little girl, smiling so happily up at him, and completely unaware of what her mother had gone through to keep her.

"She's perfection!" he whispered reverently. Dawn glanced at her three roommates, who were deep in conversation, and figured it would be best if she kept Andrew occupied for a little bit longer.

"We don't know that, pet. 'twould be rude to assume something like that."

"Look at him! He can't possibly have anywhere else to go," Buffy protested.

"We're not arguing that," Spike said placatingly," we're just saying it would be…uncouth to go up and say 'Hi, you're obviously homeless, stay with us.'" Buffy glared at Spike with all of the considerable derision she could muster.

"That is NOT how I would approach him," She said icily. Spike held up his hands in a pleading gesture.

"I know, kitten. I'm just saying a little tact is in order, yeah?"

"Are you calling me tactless?" she snarled. Will clapped his hand over Spike's mouth before he could shove his foot in further.

"What he's trying to say, kitten, is that we need to let the boy lead us. No sense embarassin' him, yeah? Isn't that what you were gettin' at?" Will asked with a pointed look at his brother.

"'sit exactly," Spike said with only a touch of sullenness to his voice. Buffy was only slightly mollified, but she couldn't deny that her Twinlets were, if not right, very close to making sense. The buzzer for the lamb went off, bringing an abrupt end to all of the conversations in the room.

"Dinner iz served," Will announced in a horrendous French accent. Dawn and Andrew burst into giggles, while Buffy just rolled her eyes fondly at her idiotic, but very sexy, lover began arranging the food on serving trays.

* * *

"That was amazing," Andrew sighed, leaning back in his chair. Dawn dabbed daintily at her mouth, as if that would make up for the three helpings of lamb, mashed potatoes, salad and green beans she'd put away in record time. When she had first moved in, Spike and Will had watched in awe as she ate almost everything in sight. Spike and Will swore up and down that they had the only two women in L.A. who actually ate anything, and therefore felt the need to make up for all the grossly skinny wannabe-starlets (and actual starlets come to think of it…) that were prepetually hungry. 

"Props to the chef!" Dawn saluted Will, who nodded graciously in a dignified way, a smile lurking around the edges of his serious expression. A loud wail drew Dawn's attention away from the table. "I'm going to feed Cainna and get some sleep. See you in the morning." She paused and hugged Andrew. "Hope to see a lot more of you," she whispered in his ear.

The four left at the table felt awkward; they all knew what was coming, but none of them wanted to be the first to break the jovial mood of the evening.

"So, Andrew, what will you be doing next?" Buffy glared at Spike, imagining creative ways for him to die—painfully. Especially after giving her that little speech about tact. Oh, he was so going to get it later!

"I…well. I don't exactly have anything planned out. Or anywhere to go." Andrew looked so unbearably small at that moment, curled up in his chair and miserable. "I was…I'm not sure what I was thinking, but dinner was great." Despite his words, Buffy knew he was lying; he'd come here because he still believed, in spite of the horrors of a place that had tried to strip him of everything he knew and believed, that heroes existed and still helped the helpless. That he'd clung to this belief in the inherent goodness of humanity in the face of such human tragedy was a testament to the boy's enduring goodness. He saw Buffy as his hero, and she wasn't about to let him down.

"Well. We have an extra room that's just going to waste, if you need a place to crash. Why don't you see if it's to your liking?"

It took Andrew a minute. They watched as his emotions flowed over his face, before settling on worshipping awe.

"You're like Xena, always fighting for the weak and doing a battle against the strong. And I'm your Gabrielle, who you protect and teach and…"

"Right!" Spike interrupted with a clap. "Dishes, bed…sleep. Let's go!"

Laughing, the four of them began cleaning up their meal, each of the adults taking time to show Andrew where everything went; after all, they expected him to be here for a while.

"We're going to have to get a bigger place," Will muttered good naturedly, before following everyone into the kitchen.

A/N: I'm sorry to say it but...there are only 6 more chapters left.


	40. Life as We Know It

"You know, we can go back early if you want. No worries," he offered, suppressing a smile. Her head whipped around so fast he thought she might get whiplash.

"No. No, I'm fine. We'll…it's fine. She'll be fine. Right? Right. No worries." Connor grinned at Dawn and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure Cainna's doing great…but if you want, we could rent a movie at Blockbuster after dinner." Dawn pulled away so she could look into his eyes.

"We don't…really?" He nodded, laughing at how much like Buffy she really was. If it wasn't for the completely different coloring, they really could pass as sisters.

"Come on, let's get dessert and jet."

* * *

"Oh come on! Really?" Buffy threw a kernel of pop corn at the TV in disgust. Cainna giggled, and Buffy turned her attention to her little…something. Niece? Clichéd, not to mention way normal. Mini-Bit and BittyBit were out; those were Spike and Will's names, respectively. Well, since her Twinlets had kept to a certain theme, it would only do to keep to it. So what to call her? Happy Meal…Mini Bar…Bite Sized…

"Hey, you like that, Bit Sized?" Cainna giggled merrily, waving her pudgy fists in the air. "Well then you're my little Bit Sized, yes you are!" Buffy pulled up Cainna's shirt and blew a raspberry on her tummy, coaxing delighted laughter from the little child. She played with her Bit Sized until an uncomfortable coughing broke into her thoughts. Andrew was standing awkwardly in the threshold between the family room and the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"Hey Andrew. What's up?" Andrew had been here for a few weeks now, but he still hadn't really settled into their routine. He always held himself back just a bit, still seeking their approval for the things he did. They'd all been trying to get him to relax around him, and it was slowly getting better. Olivia, based on the little information about Andrew's past she knew, had said he was just acclimating to a new situation; there hadn't been many stable people in his life, and since his family had basically disowned him once he'd come out, it hadn't helped. So they were being patient, and trying to convince Andrew that he really was at home—for as long as he wanted to be.

"I just, uh, was wondering if I c-could watch Cainna with you." One thing that had quickly become apparent was Andrew's absolutely awe and devotion to Cainna. He held her with a reverence that few could match.

"Of course! Here, why don't you hold her while I go pop some more popcorn and call the boys. They've been gone for ages, and if they're out stalking Dawn and Conner on their date, I'm going to eviscerate them." Andrew, still amazed that these people trusted him with something as precious and Cainna, gingerly held the squirming bundle. She was an extremely active child, struggling to crawl well before she had any chance of actually accomplishing such a feat, and always looking around curiously.

Buffy snuck a quick picture of the two of them from the archway; she was making something that would, hopefully, convince Andrew of his niche here. Now, to call her Tiwnlets…

* * *

"Gorgeous," Will announced, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Why thank you, ma petit." Will tuned his smile upon the stunning red head leaning casually against the wall.

"Gorgeous doesn't quite begin to cover it," Spike disagreed, joining his brother.

"But it's a good start, amando," Sam purred with a smirk.

"Just how many languages do you speak?" Will asked, loosening his tie.

"Wouldn't you like to find out? Why don't we continue this discussion in the bedroom?"

* * *

Buffy hung up the phone, glaring at it in frustration. Neither of them were picking up their phones, which was a really irritating habit they'd developed in the last month or so. She took her frustration out on the microwave, viciously stabbing the popcorn button.

"Geeze, what'd the microwave do to you?" Buffy spun around, surprised to see Dawn and Conner standing in the doorway.

"Will and Spike aren't picking up their phones. Again. What are you doing back so early?" Dawn suddenly looked bashful.

"Ah, well…we…"

"I wasn't feeling well so we decided to come back here," Connor supplied valiantly.

"Uh huh." Buffy rolled her eyes at their so very transparent attempts to mask what was really going on. "Or Dawn couldn't stand to be away from Cainna for a full night so you came back here to be close to her."

"That…could be it," Connor said politically.

"Right, we're going to my room. To watch a MOVIE," Dawn said at Buffy's look. Buffy just laughed and Connor pretended not to see or hear anything. "We're leaving now."

Conner allowed himself to be pulled to Dawn's room, pausing to wave at Andrew while Dawn kissed Cainna goodnight and enveloped Andrew in one of her bear hugs.

"Night Buffy! Give Spike and Will a smooch for me!"

"Yeah, if they ever crawl out of the woodwork," Buffy grumbled, taking the popcorn out of the microwave. Nothing the Brave Little Toaster couldn't take care of.

* * *

Buffy had just laid Cainna to bed when she heard the front door open. 

"Cor, that was unbelievable. I can't—'lo pet!" Buffy suppressed a shiver as Spike's voice crawled over her, burrowing into every corner of her being and turning her into a puddle of goo.

"You weren't answering your phone," Buffy accused, trying to keep hold of her ire. But in the presence of her uber sexy, incredibly seductive twins, she just couldn't stay angry.

"It died," he murmured, his eyes fixated on her pouty lips. He was inches away when she was gone, her attention fixated on Will.

"Yours die too?" she asked skeptically. Will broke himself out of his trance and had sense enough to look bashful.

"Silent," he muttered. "But I'm very, very sorry." He kissed her to prove how sorry he was, his hands cupping her ass and dragging her towards him. As soon as they broke away, Buffy was spun around and Spike's very insistent lips were on hers, pressing her back into Will's hard chest.

Buffy's world was spinning, though whether that was from the kisses or her need to breath, she couldn't say. But she did know that when she came to, she was sandwiched between two very hot men enthusiastically making out.

"I'm gonna…whoa." They broke apart with a start, grinning in spite of being busted by Andrew happily macking on each other. "Well, I was going to say goodnight, but I don't think that's going to be a problem…so…" They were momentarily stunned by Andrew's uncharacteristic joke. Spike threw back his head and laughed; Will walked over and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"We won't keep you up too long," he said with a wink, pushing the young man towards his room. "Night." Andrew ducked his head and disappeared down the hall.

"Did you pick up my super secret things?" Buffy asked them before they could distract her with their wicked tongues.

"What super secret things?" Spike asked with way too much innocence.

"You're going to have to be more specific, luv. Use your words." Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sod this, give her the damn thing so I can get laid," Spike groused. Buffy tried to feel insulted, but she really wanted to get laid too. Will smirked and pulled a thick package out of his very beat-up briefcase. Will was the only executive Buffy knew of who had a Grateful Dead acid bear sewn onto his briefcase. Then again, Spike's had a Sex Pistols patch…

"You want these or not?" Will asked, amused that Buffy had flittered away into her own little world. She snatched the package and rifled through it, her expression lighting up.

"These are perfect! Thank you!" Buffy rewarded them each with an entirely too innocent kiss.

"Oi!"

"Not good enough!"

Buffy smirked at them. "Come and get it, then." With that, she raced into their bedroom with a giggle.

Buffy was already halfway naked when they got in the room, her shirt hanging from her fingers. Spike started on his pants, while Will went for his shirt, their movements clumsy in their haste. Buffy laughed at them in their school boy eagerness, shimmering gracefully out of her pants. Will and Spike finished stripping in record time, straightening up and looking at her with expectant expressions. She laughed at their look, immediately quieting when Cainna shifted in her crib. An unspoken agreement to keep this quiet passed between them…which in itself could be fun.

Buffy stepped between them, running her hands lightly along their chests. She loved the way their muscles jumped underneath her touch, the evidence of their reactions pressing into her thigh. Her hands traveled downward, until she found what she was looking for. She wrapped her sinful hands around their lengths, stroking them up and down. She savored each moan and jerk, reveling in her power—she literally had them by the short hairs.

She coaxed them to the edge of their control, ignoring their warnings and pushing them right to the brink. With a growl, Spike pulled away and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He dropped her on her back, and buried his head between her legs. Will swallowed her cries with a kiss, holding her hips down. Time lost its meaning as Spike drew her body into an intense orgasm, her entire body bowing up as the tension within her released. By the time she regained her wits, Will was sprawled on the bed beside her in a similar state of delirium, his eyes gazing unseeingly at the ceiling. Spike was standing over them, cock engorged and red, a smirk of extreme satisfaction on his face. The only thing Buffy wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face…except to just lay here and enjoy her afterglow.

Will sighed contentedly, sleepiness stealing over him. He sent Buffy a lazy smile as she rolled into his embrace.

"Night," she murmured sleepily, hiding her grin in Will's chest.

"Night, luv." They both cracked an eye open to observe Spike's dumbfounded expression. He was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out in his extreme indignation.

"What the fuck!" Will and Buffy lost it then, their bodies shaking with laughter. "After all I've done for you, to turn on me like this…" He mock pouted at them, sticking his lower lip out in a way he knew was impossible to resist.

"Aw, gonna get it!" Buffy murmured as she pulled herself off the bed. Will watched her with curiosity, biding his time. She walked up to her lover, kissing him on those pouty lips. But that wasn't enough, so she kissed his jaw line…and his neck…to his collar bone…down over his chest…sinking to her knees so she could lick his navel. She planted a kiss right above the coarse, wiry hair. When he was breathing hard and having a hard time standing, she finally pressed a soft, teasing kiss to the tip of his penis.

Spike whimpered, wanting so much more contact. But her evil, brilliant mouth moved on to his thighs. He was suddenly envious of his legs. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his balance when he was attacked.

Will silently moved off of the bed and joined Buffy on the floor as she explored their lover's body. He ran his hand down her back, and they mounted a dual attack that left Spike gasping for mercy. They mirrored one another's actions, licking Spike slowly up and down like a delicious candy. He searched wildly for something to keep his balance, knocking over a lamp before he found the wall. Buffy and Will's coordinated attack was blowing Spike's mind.

Buffy shifted over, sucking just the tip of Spike's penis into her moth, her tongue dancing along it, exploring and wreaking havoc with the sensitive tip. Will blew a sharp stream of cold air along his base, the different temperatures causing a shudder to race through a completely incapacitated Spike. As Buffy took more of him in, drawing her exquisite form of torture out, he gently cupped Spike's balls, pulling and rolling them with practiced assurance. Spike's breathing had in creased, small gasps and moans of encouragement driving them on. One hand caressed Buffy's blonde hair, before moving on to gently rub against Will's cheek as he nuzzled into his brother's thigh. Will felt the heavy sack tighten in preparation for release, and Buffy increased her pace. Just as Spike reached the edge, Will's finger pierced him, rubbing gently against that spot inside of him that drove Spike absolutely crazy. He came abruptly, with a hoarse cry, every muscle tense. Four arms gently lowered him to the ground, hands gently rubbing his body. He would have been content to just stay there on the floor all night, but his lovers dragged him off the floor and onto the bed a few minutes later, where they fell asleep in a contented tangle.

* * *

Buffy tightened the last screw, flipping her project over to survey it critically. Yep, that would do perfectly. She grinned and congratulated herself, content with her genius. This was just what was needed. She paused for a moment, listening to Will tell Cainna how to make his 'famous' spaghetti sauce. Strong arms snuck around her waist as lips whispered over her neck.

"All finished, luv?" She nodded against Spike, enjoying his closeness.

"That is just ridiculous, Dawn. I can't believe you would even think that." They watched as Andrew and Dawn walked into the room, hotly debating The Most Important Issue in the World.

"Oh, come on. Have you SEEN Legolas?"

"Legolas would not stand a chance against Luke Skywalker and the Force."

"You are so short sighted, Andrew. The only great thing about Star Wars is Han Solo. Think about all of the eye candy in Return of the King alone!"

"All right, look, there's only one "Return," okay, and it ain't "of the King," it's "of the Jedi!""

"Don't you dare diss my trilogy!" Dawn exclaimed indignantly.

"You will learn, Dawn-hopper, that there is only one trilogy."

"Ugh. Right. Maybe I'll just change your name to Padme. Or, how about we talk about Hayden Christensen. Danger! Danger! My name is Anakin. My shitty acting is ruining the saga!"

"How dare you mock the greatest redemption in the history of literature!"

"Ugh, next thing you're going to be saying the Transformers are a gift from God," Dawn said snidely.

"Oh no, sir. The Transformers are a curse from the beast we call The Desolate One."

"And on that note—let's eat," Spike said with false cheer. If he was honest, Star Wars won hands down, but Dawn and Andrew enjoyed their little tiffs, so the rest of them just suffered through. The debates continued, ending with a highly contested debate over whether black-suited Spiderman or Venom would win in a battle. Buffy kept them all sane by starting a fun game of footsies under the table.

"Venom came from Spiderman! You can't destroy your creator, what gave you your powers in the first place! It's literary tradition!"

"Andrew! I have a surprise for you," Buffy announced, effectively stopping the arguing for the night. Andrew looked up surprised, wondering what exactly was going on. Buffy ducked back into the kitchen, retrieving a square package. "Here you go!"

Andrew stared at the object, trying to figure out just what it was. He glanced up at the rest of the table, all of whom were looking at him with expectant expressions. He slowly unwrapped the paper, careful not to rip any of it. He stared at the red scrapbook with a dawning sense of awe. Looking through the pages, there were pictures of him from his stay there, with all of the members of his…family. The picture Buffy had snapped the other day of him holding Cainna was the last in the book. He fought back tears as he realized just what this meant; this was their announcement, their complete and utter acceptance of him. This was them marking him as family.

"Thanks guys," he murmured. Dinner ended with a giant group hug.


	41. Old Friends

"Whatcha thinkin' about, love?" a sleepy voice mumbled from the bed. Buffy looked down at the peaceful baby in her arms.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered to Will. They had a big day tomorrow, some sort of who's-who party that was all about the elite making connections with more of the elite. It just wouldn't do for them to be tired.

"Can't. Come back," Spike mumbled a bit incoherently. Buffy shook her head at her twins; for two powerful publishing execs, they acted like twelve-years-old on a regular basis. She nestled Cainna back in her crib, covering her with a blanket before climbing in between her lovers. Will pressed a kiss to her back while Spike wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, throwing one leg over her hip. She sighed contentedly in their embrace.

"What's wrong pet?" Will's voice was a little more lucid.

"Nothing's _wrong_," Buffy denied. Which was true; she had a few things on her mind, but there wasn't anything really wrong.

"Somethin's got your knickers in a twist," Spike said. His hand trailed down to make sure said knickers weren't twisted or even existent. Buffy rolled her eyes and changed that twelve to a very horny sixteen.

"What…what would happen if I were pregnant?" Will and Spike were definitely not asleep anymore. Two pairs of cobalt eyes were immediately hovering over her.

"You're…are you…"

"No! Oh, no, I'm not…you know. Yet?" She couldn't read their expressions in the low light. Were they happy or scared? Excited by the prospect or possibility, but not right now…but definitely in the future? Or were kids just totally out of the question? There were so many things they hadn't talked about, including where their relationship was going, how they were going to deal with…everything. She'd just happily assumed they were going to live happily ever after, and that was enough. Only life had shown her, without a doubt, that it was not. "I-I-I mean, do you even want children? And how would we do that? We wouldn't know who was the father. Though we could sort of try to take turn, with you know, one at first and then the other…but that would mean we'd need at least two kids, and I don't even know if you really WANT kids and two would be a lot, and don't twins run in families? We could mmumph!" Will silenced her with a hard kiss. When Buffy came to, she realized that Spike was laughing. At her. How dare he laugh at her! She opened her mouth to launch into a tirade about not laughing at her when she was making an extremely valid point when he kissed her.

"Luv," Will started when Spike released her, "we want children. We technically have three at the moment."

"And we want them with you, kitten," Spike continued, placing a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"And our children will be loved. By all of us," Will whispered in her ear. "Doesn't matter who supplied the material. They're ours. Would love an adopted kid just as much as one that came from your womb."

"Took us a long time to find you, pet. Not letting you go for anything."

"I love you," Buffy sighed out.

"Love you too, Goldilocks."

"Love you so much, you're worth everything. We'll fight to keep you Buffy, to make you happy. I'll fight for both of you," Spike swore vehemently. Tears in her eyes, Buffy pulled her loves to her. She was never letting them go either.

* * *

"How do I look?" Buffy spun around, enjoying the way her dress flared around her. Her dress flowed off her hips, the soft material clinging in all the right placed. The top came together in a halter-top style, though the ties were a couple of yards long. They crossed on Buffy's back, wrapping around her waist and tying in the back.

"You look like Aphrodite," Andrew gasped, some of his cereal escaping out of his open mouth.

"Yep. I officially dub that your Goddess dress!" Buffy slipped into a pair of classy high heels that showed off her shapely legs. She looked at her self in the mirror.

"Rating?" she asked her assembled judges.

"11," Andrew announced. Down rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"I'll give you an 8.5, simply because a 9 is reserved for lacy lingerie and 10 for when you're naked," she said with an impish smile.

"Fair enough." A pounding on the door interrupted them.

"Cor, Cainna's graduated from college already! What's taking so long?"

"Il faut souffrir pour sa beauté!" Dawn hollered through the door.

"Il faut se dépêcher si nous voulons arriver à l'heure!" Spike yelled back. Dawn just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Buffy, only to groan at the glazed-over look in her adopted-sister's eye. Spike and Will were really going to have to teach her some French so that not EVERYHTING they said in the language gave Buffy that sex-addled look.

"Right, you look fine, your hair's perfect, time to wow them with your looks and make one hell of a splash at that party. K?" Dawn none too gently pushed Buffy, who was still lost in her world of French seduction, to the foyer.

"Sodden women, be much simpler if they all just ran around naked," Spike was grousing, fiddling with his cuffs and collar.

"But then you'd miss this," Dawn announced. Two bleached heads spun around, devouring the sight before them. She was bloody gorgeous. Dawn stared in disgust at the three barely functioning 'adults' in the room. Witless was the only word that really sprung to mind.

"They're having a slow-down moment!" Andrew said from behind her. "There should be romantic music playing, and a soft breeze flowing, and a halo of golden light surrounding her. Perfect." Dawn just shook her head; sometimes, she felt like the only sane person in this entire family.

"Don't you have a party to attend?" Dawn asked loudly. The moment was effectively shattered as they all woke with a start.

"Right, off we are, night kiddies, don't stay up too late, call if you need anything." Dawn and Andrew just nodded, Dawn doing her best imitation of a mother hen, shooing her chicks away from the nest. She watched as they made it to the car, shaking her head. What would they do without her?

"You look beautiful," Spike said, running his fingers through her hair. He was sitting in the back, Will driving, Buffy in the passenger seat. She reached back and took his hand, enjoying just being together. They made the rest of the drive in relative silence, soft music playing in the background.

The venue was lit and music could be heard from the street. Will handed the keys to the valet while Spike gallantly opened Buffy's door, helping her out. Arm in arm, the trio made their way into the party.

Buffy was amazed at the glitz and glamour of the party.

"How can they afford this?" she asked in shock. The decorations, the party favors they were given at the door, the bottles of Dom Perignon…it was all extravagant and expensive.

"People have more money than they know what to do with," Spike said. He guided her towards the main room, where beautiful people in beautiful gowns were mingling. She felt distinctly out of place; this was a world she wasn't familiar with or overly comfortable with.

"Veeliham, Jhamez!" Buffy tried not to stare at the orange woman with extremely large lips and small dog with a giant diamond on the collar. She pouted at her Twinlets, which was quite a feat considering her lips were already drooping under the weight of the collagen in them. "Vhere 'ave ewe bheen? Me life iz quite shaad wiv oot ewe!" The woman was actually just talking to Spike, latching on to his arm and staring up at him with what she obviously thought were seductive, coquettish eyes. Buffy giggled at his increasingly desperate looks while Collagen Woman dragged him into the throng.

"Her accent's fake," Will whispered conspiratorially. Buffy burst out laughing, a real sound that was somehow out of place in a room that was rife with superficiality. Will continued to point out different people, ranging from celebrities to the super rich. Luckily, Will and Spike seemed to know the good ones, the people who didn't have sychophantia oozing out of their pores. She stammered through meeting Rachel McAddams, who was incredibly nice and stunningly beautiful in person, and apparently on really good "I'll call you occasionally" terms with Spike. Funny he'd never mentioned that. Will introduced her to what seemed like the entire upper echelon of the L.A. world. It was exhausting.

Buffy disengaged herself from Will to get a drink from the bar. Spike still had resurfaced from wherever the Bride of Frankenstein had dragged him. Buffy sipped her vodka cranberry with relish. It was rough when you didn't know anyone at a party…especially one as big as this. They'd spent the night dodging the relationship bullets, Buffy simply being introduced as their 'roommate,' though very few people accepted that at face value. The vibes coming off the two blondes was unmistakable.

"Elizabeth?" someone called. Buffy turned, searching for the somewhat-familiar voice. "It is you! Wow, Elizabeth, you look great!" Buffy froze as she was engulfed in a giant bear hug by someone.

"Um…My name's Buffy?" she offered. The woman pulled away, her dark eyes dancing.

"Why am I not surprised? Buffy suites you." Buffy gasped. It was that wide grin that did it, the mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Alexandra?!" Buffy launched herself at the brunette, squeezing the life out of her friend. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been wondering what happened to you, you know after? And I'm so glad you're OK. You look GREAT!" She really did. She's gained some weight, and she looked stunning in a blue cocktail dress that sparkled in the lowlight. She fit in flawlessly with the glitz and glamour of this place.

"You're looking good yourself," she said appreciatively. Buffy blushed prettily; despite Dawn's 8.5 rating, she felt kind of frumpy next to all of these other people. "Oh, don't let the starlets get to you. It's a fake beauty; you learn that after being in this life for a couple of minutes. You're way hotter, and much more real."

"We should go somewhere and catch up," Buffy suggested. Alexandra led her to a quite, secluded area Buffy hadn't noticed at first. They sat and chatted, discussing everything from what had happened at the "nutso-bananas place" as Alex called it, to what they were doing now.

"So wait, you're an actual producer? As in, you make movies?"

"Yep! I love it…most of the time."

"That's so cool! What do you actually do, though? I mean, what's your job description?"

"Well, depends on the movie, really. That's one of the things I like, I basically get to change jobs every year or two. But it can range from getting an actual script written, to casting and finding a director, to budgeting everything. I am the behind the scene puppet master." Buffy laughed.

"Buffy! There you are! We thought we'd lost you!" A rather harried looking Spike collapsed into a chair, sighing wearily. He started when he saw Buffy's friend, someone he hadn't yet met. "Sorry, didn't realize you were, uh, busy."

"Spike, this is Alexandra. Alex, this is Spike."

"Wait…Alexandra? THE Alexandra?" The woman laughed.

"I'm a THE?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows a Spike.

"I've just heard a lot about you," he said, blushing. Buffy hid a giggle behind her hand. If anyone could get her twinlets to blush, she was pretty sure Alex could. In fact…this could be a very, very interesting friendship. Her Twinlets needed to be brought down a notch or two every once in a while, and Alex could do it, no doubt.

"Yes, well, I am indeed THE Alexandra. Didn't I see you on the arm of Vickie Delanno?" Spike paled at the name.

"Yes, well, it's a traumatic moment I'm trying to forget," he said, taking a large gulp of his scotch.

"Aren't we all?" Alex said in mock-sympathy.

"What are you doing back here, hiding from the big bad—hello." Will was surprised to see his lovers sitting at a table with a woman he'd never seen or met before.

"This is Alexandra," Spike said, his words holding a great deal of weight.

"Alexandra? Really?" Will looked the woman over more carefully. She was beautiful, and he could feel her attitude from here—just like Buffy had described her.

"Really," she said, looking him up and down. He pulled a chair out and sprawled in it, relaxed, one eyebrow cocked sardonically. Silence descended on the table as everyone sized each other up, Buffy waiting with bated breath for the verdict. Suddenly, Alex started laughing.

"What?" Will asked, affronted.

"Jesus, Buff! If I'd found out you were keeping BOTH of them to yourself and not sharing…I'd lock you up out of jealousy too!" Buffy started laughing too; trust Alexandra to call them on their relationship and accept it all in the same breath.

"I think I like this one, pet," Will said with a smirk, entwining his hand with Buffy's.

"Yeah, bird's a bit of alright," Spike agreed, taking Buffy's other hand.

"Mind if I make you guys into a movie?" Alex asked brightly.

* * *

They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, talking and drinking and trading stories. Alex had them rolling on the ground with stories about her childhood as a 'godless, liberal queer' in South Carolina. Alexandra walked away with an open invitation to visit them whenever she wanted around 3 in the morning. By the time they god home, Buffy was tired—but it was a happy-tired.

"I'm exhausted," Buffy murmured against Spike's shoulder. He swept his arms underneath her legs, carrying her up the stairs.

"Let me carry my Princess to bed," he said gallantly. Will led the way, opening doors and clearing the way. They helped her undress, getting her into her adorable yummy sushi pajamas.

"Bed time now," she murmured sleepily.

"You go to sleep kitten. We've got somethin' to take care of real quick like. OK?" Buffy muttered something incomprehensible, rolling on to her side and deep into sleep.

"She's down," Spike reported, grabbing his jacket of the couch. Will nodded, most of his attention on the phone.

"You're amzin', luv. Really."

"What can I say? I like the morning light," Sam's voice floated from the speaker phone.

"Yeah, and the night lights, too," Spike called out. Sam laughed.

"Yes, well, I can sleep when I'm dead."

"We don't have long, but—"

"Say no more, amando," Sam interrupted. "You know I'm always available for my two favorite twins. I'll be waiting."

"Not for long," Will promised, following Spike out the door.


	42. Surprises

Buffy woke up slowly, groggy and disoriented. She was sandwiched between two hard bodies that were sleeping like the dead. There was nothing better than waking up, warm and cozy between her two favorite people, while the afternoon sun was gently warming their room. 

Wait. Afternoon sun? Buffy shot up, looking at her clock. 2:37.

"Shit!" Buffy scrambled over the prone bodies, tripping and falling on the floor with a thud. She quickly stripped off her clothes, trying to find something suitable. She was supposed to be at the dojo at 11! "Goddamn it!" she swore as she tripped over a pair of shoes.

"Whassat?" Will asked, struggling to clear the sleep fog out of his head.

"I'm late! It's 2:30, I was supposed to be at work hours ago!"

"Buffy."

"Faith's gonna kill me, I can't believe the phone hasn't been ringing off the hook! God, I'm in so much trouble!"

"Pet—"

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Buffy was suddenly yanked off of her feet and back onto the bed, where Spike had simply gone back to sleep during her tirade. Will pinned her to the bed, his hair mussed and his eyes still filled with sleep.

"Luv, we called Faith last night an' got you the day off. You're also not going to the movie with Anya tonight…you're ours. Until tomorrow morning. So shut up and get back in here." Will let her go, promptly turned over, spooning against Spike, and worked on getting back to sleep. Buffy ogled at them, processing what Will had said.

"But…why?" She had to smile when Will groaned in irritation.

"Because we wanted to. Now get some more sleep you irritatin' bint!" he commanded. After a few minutes, Buffy decided that she could do with a little more sleep and crawled back into bed, curling into Will. Questions could wait until later.

* * *

Buffy woke up to something that smelled absolutely mouth watering. She stretched, sprawled across the entire bed. She enjoyed these few minutes to herself, thinking to how wonderful her life was turning out to be. Times like these made all of the struggles worth it. Rejuvenated, she bounded out of bed in search of…her first meal of the day. She stopped when she saw her family gathered around the kitchen table, deep in conversation. Andrew was nodding enthusiastically, and Dawn looked pleased as punch. Spike noticed her first.

"Hello beautiful. Sleep well?" He pressed kiss to her lips, holding a sizzling pan of something away from them. She nodded, her attention glued to whatever he had simmering in that pan, her stomach rumbling.

They ate a light meal, sitting together and chatting. Buffy got the distinct impression that something was up, but she was having way too much fun to care much. They hadn't had a family-style sit down meal together in…wow. It had been ages, now that she thought about it.

"So why did you cancel my night with Anya?" Buffy asked during a lull in the conversation. She noted when everyone seemed to freeze. So she was out of the loop on something. Spike and Will traded nervous glances.

"Well, pet…we may have forgotten to tell you about something," Spike hedged with a brilliantly innocent smile that Buffy immediately distrusted.

"Really?"

"Yep. We might have gotten invited to dinner," Will added.

"Really."

"Um…yes?"

"What kind of dinner?" They exchanged glances again, making Buffy even more suspicious.

"A…kind of nice one," Spike admitted. Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"How kind of?"

"Black tie?" Will said in a small voice, cringing a little from the steely glare Buffy was directing at him.

"And you just thought to tell me…now?"

"It may have slipped our minds," Will admitted.

"What minds?"

"We may have deserved that," Spike conceded.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get dressed Buffy. Just like last night," Dawn offered helpfully, tamping down her smile.

"When do we have to be there?" Buffy asked, dreading the answer. What else did they 'forget' to tell her? There went those glances again.

"Nine?" Will asked in a small voice. Buffy glanced at the clock. It was 5:45 now; that gave her somewhere in the vicinity of two hours, maybe two and a half if she stretched it. Yep, she was going to kill them.

"Dawnie, we've got some serious getting ready to do. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" Dawn saluted, following Buffy out of the room with a wink for her grinning brother figures.

* * *

Spike and Will were waiting patiently for Buffy to make her appearance, trying to keep the smiles off their faces. They needed to look contrite, or they'd get an earful of Buffy rant on the drive over. Andrew ran into the room, all giddy jumpiness.

"She's ready! She looks hot! Are you ready? You look great too! Oh, this is so exciting!" Will hissed at the boy to hush as he heard Buffy and Dawn coming down the hall. Andrew sat on the couch, his hands underneath him, still bouncing up and down.

Will let out a low whistle as Buffy sashayed into the room, the little black dress she was wearing unbearably enticing.

"You look gorgeous, kitten," Spike whispered.

"No thanks to you two," she told them primly. They still weren't out of the dog house yet!

"We're sorry love. We promise to give you two days notice in the future," Will swore, giving her his best kicked puppy look. Despite herself, Buffy laughed at them, waving them out the door in a scene reminiscent of the night before. If they weren't careful, someone might just be able to accuse them all of having a social life.

"These had better be some important clients!" Buffy told them, climbing into the car.

"The most important," Spike assured her, taking his turn behind the wheel.

* * *

They pulled up to some expensive apartments, the kind that really didn't come cheap or easy. They were in high demand and you really had to know someone to get one, so these had to be important people.

"Ready, Goldilocks?" Spike asked with a grin, gallantly offering her his arm. Will offered her his other, and they walked arm-in-arm, into the complex. They stopped at a door, where Will and Spike each took one of Buffy's hands.

"We love you," they said in unison, huge smiles on their faces. Buffy blinked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Um…I love you, too," Buffy assured them, trying to read their expressions. They just grinned at her and turned back to the door, still holding her hands. Spike grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open with a smile.

"Um, shouldn't we knock or something?" Buffy asked with confusion. Will and Spike's grins never faltered, and they just tugged her over the threshold and into a large room. Buffy gasped at what she saw.

There were candles on just about every surface, and rose petals scattered across the hard wood floors. Pictures of them, of Dawn and Andrew and Cainna, and of all of their friends, were pinned to the walls, a collage of their life together. It was beautiful, and the glow from the candles made Will and Spike look almost angelic.

"What…what is this?"

"This, Buffy Anne Summers, is for you," Will said, going down on one knee. Buffy's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

"We want to give you the world, luv," Spike said, sinking down beside his brother. Buffy felt the tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill and ruin her make up…which was really such a ridiculous thing to be worried about right now.

"But since that's going to take a little while," Will continued with a grin…

"We'll have to start with this apartment and the rest of our lives," Spike finished.

"Will you marry us?" they asked in perfect unison.

"Nothing could possibly make me happier!" Buffy gasped, the tears finally making it out. She was slightly mollified to see tears in both of her Twinlet's eyes, as they rose and embraced her. She raised her hand to wipe away a tear, and she laughed as she realized Will had slipped a ring onto her left hand without her realizing.

It was beautiful, sparkling in the candle light. It was a shared setting ring, a row of high quality diamonds set in a silver band. A ring where the beauty was in the craftsmanship, not in the size of the diamond; very much something Will would choose.

She gasped as she caught the ring Spike had placed on her right hand, sparking merrily away. It was a bit flashier than Will's, but no less tasteful. A brilliant-cut diamond glistened between a couple of cobalt pear-cut sapphires. The blue reminded her of their eyes, darkened with lust. It was perfect. They were perfect. This…this was perfect. So she told them so, giving them each a deep kiss.

"Thank you," she told them; and she knew they'd understand. She was thinking them for being there for her, for waiting for her, for pushing her, for letting her be her regardless…and for just being them.

"We love you so much, Buffy," Spike said, choking on his emotions. Buffy kissed him again, pulling away when air became an issue. As she caught her breath, she heard an unusual sound. She glanced off towards the right and was surprised to see someone else in the room.

"Oops! Busted!" the figure said, coming out of the shadows. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the high-powered camera in the woman's hands, realizing that the sound she'd heard had been that of a shutter falling.

"Pet, we'd like to introduce you to Samantha 'Sam' Rothschilde. She's an old friend, a very well known photographer, and potential landlady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Buffy. I've been hearing so much about you!" Sam said with a smile. "It's about time these two found someone worthy of them." Buffy blushed at the implied compliment, and briefly wondered just how many more friends Spike and Will had. If these were the surprises she could look forward to, she hoped there were many, many more.

"Thanks. Hopefully I'll be hearing more about you, now that they've surprised me!" Sam threw back her head and laughed heartily.

"I like her! Enough fire to deal with both of you!" she said with a wink. Spike stuck his tongue out at the ginger bint, as he affectionately called her, and wrapped his arms around Buffy. "I hope you don't mind a perfect stranger witnessing that…but I could make up for it with some reaction pictures for posterity's sake?" Buffy gasped, tears springing to her eyes…again. She just nodded, totally incapable of speech at the moment, as Sam began scrolling through her pictures.

"Pet, Sam's moving out of this apartment, and she's given up first pick if we want it. We brought Dawn and Andrew by here and they've given it their seal of approval. All that's left is for you to say go."

"Give me the grand tour?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Let's start with the bedroom!"

Spike cheered, practically bouncing towards the hall. Sam laughed again, shaking her mass of red curls.

"That's the first thing they asked to see when I gave them their tour," Sam told Buffy conspiratorially. "Great minds must think alike!"

* * *

Buffy couldn't keep the smile off her face as they drove home from their new house. She felt giddy just thinking about it. They were moving into a fantastic new apartment, with loads of space, and she was freakin' engaged! How cool was that? She admired her pair of rings, sparkling away. Why, exactly, did people from upon threesomes? After all, who else got two gorgeous engagement rings from two gorgeous men? She couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone. Sadly, little black dresses didn't leave much room for a cell phone. And she had pictures! Taken by a well known professional photographer! Pictures of the actual question, her reaction, the set up…

"Wait…when did you two do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do what, luv?" Will asked off handedly.

"That. The whole set up?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep. Snuck off; Sam was nice enough to put most of it up for us. Didn't want to get caught," he answered, flashing her a grin.

"You two know you're totally getting some tonight, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Buffy almost ran up the stairs, eager to show Andrew and Dawn her new engagement rings. She was pretty sure they were in on the whole thing, or at least part of it, but she wasn't prepared for what awaited her when she opened the door. Neither were Spike and Will.


	43. Fun with Friends

"SURPRISE!" Buffy, Spike, and Will marveled at the collection of people in their apartment.

"We thought you guys deserved a house cooling party, B!" Faith announced with a grin, raising her beer in salute.

"How do you know I liked it?" Buffy asked with mock-suspicion, suppressing a grin.

"Oh, please," Dawn said with an eye roll, "there's no way you hated that apartment! So when can we move in?"

"One week," Spike said smugly, wrapping his arms around his fiancée.

"Who's up for a packing party?" Will asked, smiling down at Buffy.

"Why do you think we're here?" Robin asked sardonically. He deftly avoided Faith's sharp elbows as he made his was to the trio, enveloping them in a hug.

"It's good to have minions!" Buffy declared as Lorne delivered a drink into her waiting hand, shouldering Robin aside so he could get his piece of the Spillfy action.

"Indeed, Cherie, and—Oh. My. Gawd. Dahlin', WHAT is that on your finger?!" Buffy felt herself blushing. Lorne grabbed her hand and examined the ring on it. "Will. This is definitely Will's work. And what about Spikey-poo?" Buffy mutely raised her other hand, showing off the sparkling diamond and sapphire ring that glittered next to the other one.

"Buffy? What's going on?" Dawn asked. The three of them exchanged a significant look, smiling bashfully at each other; they'd all expected at least the night to get used to their engaged status before telling the world.

"Well…I don't suppose we could make this a house cooling AND an engagement party?" Buffy asked. Silence met her words, which stretched into awkward territory. "Is that…no?" The silence was broken by an excited shriek from Dawn.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!!!!" She launched herself at her adopted family, enveloping them in a huge group hug.

"Destiny has been fulfilled!" Andrew said with a smile, joining his family in their impromptu hug fest. Dawn pulled away to thump Will and Spike soundly.

"You didn't tell me you were planning this!" Dawn accused them.

"Didn't tell anyone, Nibblet," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that much is apparent." Buffy grinned and launched herself at Giles, who was trying not to grin. He welcomed his future daughter-in-law with open arms.

"Congratulations on securing orgasms for the rest of your life, or at least five to eight years," Anya added from behind her lover. Buffy just shook her head and gave Anya a hug.

"You're a brave man, Da," Spike whispered as his father gave him a hug. Giles suppressed a smile.

"I believe you and your brother are no less brave," Giles returned good naturedly. Will shrugged in acceptance; they wouldn't trade her stubbornness for the world.

"Damn, B. Those are some pretty rocks you got there," Faith said, elbowing between the others gathered around to stare at Buffy's rings.

"They really are!" Buffy said, admiring her new sparkles. She was going to have to think about rings for her two boys, but for now, she was going to enjoy her free diamonds. Her view was enthusiastically interrupted as Willow tackled her, talking a mile a minute and forgetting to breath.

"This is fabulous! Oh, you're engaged! To two men! Wow! I never would have thought it, could you imagine someone telling us this back in high school, we would have thought they were crazy, but look at our lives, they're great, and when are you getting married? Have you set a date? Talked about the—oh! I get to be a bride's maid, right? And you're not going to make us wear ugly dresses because that would just be mean, and we're your friends!" Willow stopped abruptly when she realized everyone was staring at her, and turned the same color as her hair. "Was I babbling?"

"No," Dawn answered, "that was word vomit. But HAVE you set a date?" Buffy got that deer-in-the-headlights look that meant no one would get a sensible word out of her for some time, so she turned her attention to the men in question.

"Ah…we've been engaged for an hour?" Will ventured, seeing Dawn start slipping into her hither-to hidden Wedding Planner Mode.

"Never too late to start planning, Dubs," Faith drawled. Her smugness seemed to snap Buffy out of her stupor.

"Yeah? Well at this rate, I'll be beating you down the isle!" Buffy challenged. Faith choked on her beer, coughing and spluttering. Robin was watching the scene unfold wide-eyed. Buffy narrowed her eyes as her spidey senses started registering that something was…off.

"Ah…well. I'm-I'm sure a wedding shouldn't be about who gets there first!" Faith tried to save. Buffy turned her attention to Robin, who held his hands up and backed away, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"You didn't!" Buffy exclaimed, turning an accusatory look on her best friend. Buffy tried to decipher the strange look on Faith's face, and realized this was the first time she'd ever looked guilty. "You did!" Faith looked helplessly at Robin, who simply shook his head, refusing to get involved in anything.

"Um…what?" Willow asked, at once grateful that no one was looking at her, but completely confused at the same time. Buffy fixed Faith with her best "Fess up!" look, reveling in the fact that her former roommate was actually in the hot seat.

"Oh, Faithy-kins! You are in SO much trouble!" Lorne announced gleefully. This party was about to get much more interesting.

"Again with the what!" Willow exclaimed.

"I already…made it. Down the aisle," Faith grudgingly admitted. She was immediately assaulted with questions, hugs, and congratulations, all of which she'd been trying to avoid—hence the secret marriage deal. "Look! Buffy got engaged! This is her night, go bother her."

"Oh, no, Missy!" Buffy said resolutely. "You are going to spill, and spill NOW!" Faith sighed and resigned herself to telling the story of her completely unexciting and secret wedding.

"We got engaged, one day decided we were very much over being engaged, and that Robin's raise made getting married a pretty good financial decision, got the license, Robin's sister stood witness, and we've been married for like…a few months?"

"How many?" Dawn asked 'innocently.' She wasn't fooling anyone, though unsuspecting victims might be taken in by her wiles.

"Um, a few," Faith tried to hedge. Robin snorted, earning a sinister glare from his wife. "Maybe, like…eight?"

"You've been married EIGHT MONTHS…and you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Faith protested.

"Hello, what about the gifts that save you copious amounts of money?" Anya asked incredulously.

"That's what I said!" Robin exclaimed, angling it so he could only feel Faith's eyes boring holes into him.

"So has this become a house cooling-engagement-congratulations party?" a dry voice asked. "We'll need a LOT more alcohol."

"Alex! Where were you hiding?"

"Oh, baby girl, this friend of yours is just incapable of hiding! Wallflower she is not!" Alex saluted Buffy with her glass of some Lorne concoction. "You were just too busy being sparkely to notice."

"Well, congratulations," Alex said magnanimously. "Now. Where's your stash?"

* * *

"YOU! You little miz thang, are dane-ger-ous!" Lorne announced, weaving slightly as he sat. Was the couch always this uneven?

He and Alex had been putting on quite the show, bantering about everything from movies to the state of the world. Their wit had the rest of the group in stitches, rolling on the floor. It was even funnier when Alex's Southern accent started getting thicker the later it got, and the more drinks they put in her.

"I'll drink to that!" Faith agreed, raising her glass in toast, her newly revealed wedding ring glistening on her finger. She and Robin had, after much prodding and suspicious accusation, admitted that they'd done the traditional thing and bought each other rings, which they wore around their necks. Faith's ring was a beautiful ruby, with two small diamonds on the side; just non-traditional enough to adhere to her 'fuck the man' sentiments.

"Drinky!" Buffy agreed. She's been reduced to one-word, fairly nonsensical sentences quite a while ago. Even Spike and Will were feeling their liquor. Spike personally thought Buffy needed to drink more, so he tipped the end of her glass up, causing her to choke down more alcohol than she intended, some of it dribbling down her cheek.

"Spi-ike!" Buffy whined. She tried to lick the spilt drink off of her chin.

"Sorry. Make it better." Spike leaned over and ran his tongue over Buffy's chin.

"Whoa," someone breathed.

"Yeah. It's intense when you see it for the first time," Lorne whispered to Alex.

"Uh huh. Damn."

"We're pretty much all envious," Faith drunk-whispered to Alex. Which pretty much meant she said it normally.

"I love my wife," Robin mumbled sarcastically, helping him to a big swig of Spike's Jack Daniels.

"Baby you know I—what are you doing?" Faith asked Alex. The other woman shook her head, ignoring Faith and concentrating on the couple making out. Will arched an eyebrow, perfectly content to watch what was happening since Spike and Buffy had rudely left him out. Alex switched their drinks with a huge grin, keeping a careful drunk eye on her targets.

Tara stifled a giggle, burying her head in Willow's shoulder. Giles sighed at the antics of youth, though secretly he couldn't wait to see how this played out. Spike was currently stretching the limits of his fine British reserve, and he needed a distraction. And not the kind Anya was trying to offer. THAT just wasn't proper in mixed company, no matter how blatantly his children were ignoring their fine upbringing.

Spike and Buffy finally pulled away, catching their breath, and turning to their audience with slightly goofy grins on their faces.

"Welcome back," Alex smirked, taking a sip of her drink. Spike smirked and grabbed 'his' drink, tilting it in salute, while Buffy blushed a delicious shade of red and took a huge gulp of 'her' drink to cool down. Everyone held their breath as the two bottle blondes down the drinks…and promptly spit them back out. Buffy started choking as she took a deep swallow of a rum and coke, without the coke, and it burned her throat. Spike was appalled as the burning sensation he'd been expecting was replaced with something disgustingly sweet.

"What the bloody hell—"

"That's DISGUSTING! How do you drink that?!" Everyone started cracking up, Will smirking smugly at his counterparts.

"You wanker," Spike growled.

"I had nothing to do with this," Will denied, serenely and deliberately sipping his drink and making a show of savoring it with due diligence.

"Alex!" Buffy yelled, fixing her friend with an accusatory glare. The brunette simply laughed at her, not showing a hint of guilt or remorse. "What do you have to say for yourself??"

"It sucks to be you!"


	44. Family's First Christmas

"A classic transformer's shirt!" Andrew exclaimed with delight. Snuggled between Spike and Will, Buffy watched as Andrew and Dawn excitedly tore into their gifts, paper and tissue flying everywhere. Their giant tree sparkled in their 'new' home. Buffy smiled as she thought back to that day.

_Buffy had decided that she wanted to increase her endurance (not for the reasons Faith smirkingly assumed), so she'd taken to bicycling everywhere—including the dojo on days when they closed early. She was just getting ready to cycle home when Spike and Will pulled up, Andrew and Dawn looking eager in the back seat._

"_Hop in, pet!" Spike said with a grin, holding the door open for her. Andrew crawled into the very back as Buffy settled in, leaving her bike just inside the dojo._

"_So…what's going on?" she asked suspiciously. Will grinned back at her in the rearview mirror._

"_We're going Christmas tree shopping!" Andrew announced with glee, practically bouncing in his seat._

"_Really?" Buffy wondered why Will and Spike hadn't talked to her beforehand—not that she had any objections._

"_Andrew's never been before, luv," Will answered her unspoken questions. Buffy's eye widened at the implications of that. Will's look told her everything she needed to know about the conversation that must have taken place. Andrew didn't talk about his former family much; most of what they knew about them had been gleaned from things Andrew said…or experiences he's never had._

"_Well alright then! Let's go get a tree!"_

* * *

"_Ooooohhhh, what about this one?" Dawn asked impishly. Buffy gawked at the monstrosity. The thing was huge. And bushy. And hugely bushy._

"_I think that may be a tad…ambitious, Nibbblet," Spike hedged, eyeing the massive plant._

"_It's a most glorious tree though," Andrew said with a comforting pat on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn quickly recovered, marching Andrew and Cainna through the forest of cut trees in search of the perfect one, leaving Buffy and Spike alone since Will was off parking the car. Buffy grinned as Spike (predictably) began nibbling at her ear, his body pressed intimately against her._

"_The trees are making me horny, pet," Spike whispered. Buffy laughed out loud, her entire body shaking._

"_The TREES are making you horny?"_

"_Well…yeah. They're all phallic and…erect," Spike said with a smirk, his hand sneaking into the waistband of Buffy's pants. Buffy interrupted the devious appendage, fixing Spike with an outraged look._

"_Spike! We're in a public place!" she hissed._

"_So? 'snot like it's the first time," Spike said, waggling his eyebrows. Buffy flushed at the memory, her body heat rising._

"_There are kids!" she protested weakly, her fortitude waning. Spike rolled his eyes and removed his hand._

"_C'mon." Spike dragged her to a side door, quickly slipping through and letting the door click shut behind them._

"_What are—" Buffy found herself pressed against the wall of the building, Spike's mouth covering hers and swallowing her words. His hand resumed its former position—and then some._

"_Spike!" Buffy protested when his mouth left hers to suck at her neck. "Spike!" He smiled as her protest turned into a moan when he found that little spot underneath her ear._

"_Shhhh. We're outside where they keep the extra tress—no kiddies! Fancy a quickie?" Buffy didn't have time to respond as Spike deftly undid her pants and slid them down far enough to give him access to her heated center. At the first brush of his skilled finger against her clit, Buffy was sold. She kissed him fervently, claiming his mouth with passionate intensity._

_It was Spike's turn to groan when she unzipped him, her devilish hand grabbing his cock. She pumped him, keeping her grip hard and unyielding. Spike felt his control slipping, lost to her touch. Buffy savored reducing her brash, mouthy lover into a wordless, moaning animal. She guided him to her center, never breaking her rhythm, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. She brushed the tip of his penis against her clit before moving it to her sopping cunt, teasing him with the promise of bliss. Spike was gasping out pleas, completely at Buffy's mercy, desperate to feel her velvet heat around him. A dark shadow slipped out the door, eyes boring into the oblivious couple._

_Buffy let Spike enter her inch by inch, her grip loosening for mere moments, keeping him from burying himself fully. They both sighed in completion when he slid fully home, taking a moment to collect himself before he made a complete fool of himself. Spike pulled back to look at her, eyes dancing._

"_Hard and fast?"_

"_Fast and hard!"_

_Buffy scrambled for purchase as Spike surged into her, but found nothing but him to hold onto. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling against it as he fucked her against the wall, the sounds of her breath gasps and their flesh meeting muffled by the trees around them. Buffy felt every thrust like a bolt of lightening, her body tingling with sensation. She used her grip on Spike's hair to tilt his head to the side and, timed with his thrusts, bit him hard on the neck, squeezing her vaginal muscles. Spike came instantly with a hoarse shout that Buffy muffled with her hand._

_They collapsed to the ground, Buffy still clutching Spike's softening cock in her warmth. When he could finally talk again, Spike gently resettled Buffy on his lap so he could look at her._

"_You minx. What about you?" He said it like an accusation, pouting up at her. Buffy laughed, giving Spike a peck on the lips._

"_Not enough time. We've got kids to see and trees to buy." Spike continued to glare at her, looking like a boy who's had his favorite toy taken away and was about to throw the mother of all temper tantrums. "But you can make it up to me later?" Buffy offered magnanimously. "Over and over again?" Spike smiled at that, apparently mollified for the time being. He bounced up, carefully pulling up and refastening Buffy's pants before tucking himself back in and escorting her back to the building like the gentleman his father had tried to make him._

_As soon as the amorous couple disappeared through the door, Will stepped out of the shadows. He's come back from the parking lot and been unable to find either of his lovers. Suspicious, he'd concentrated on his brother, which had lead him to the back lot and to his otherwise engaged lovers. He'd watched them, too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice his fairly obvious presence. That sort of behavior just would not do; he'd have to teach them both a lesson in decorum and etiquette._

* * *

"Oh, an Ipod! With video! Oh man, you're awesome!" Dawn shrieked, nearly toppling the couch as she tackled Spike. 

The three adults had each bought one big present for each of their 'kids.' Buffy got Andrew a special edition Star Wars box set (which came with all six movies, a replica Millennium Falcon, actions figures, and a signed script of the first movie—Buffy had searched long and hard for that and was quite pleased with herself). Spike had bought Dawn an Ipod and Will…well, they weren't sure what Will had gotten Cainna. He'd been all secretive and stealth-boy about it.

"So can I open Cainna's gift now?" Dawn asked expectantly. Will rummaged through the presents left under the tree—most of which were for their various friends—and pulled out a thick envelope. Buffy glanced questioningly at Spike, who shook his head; he had, for once, absolutely no idea what his brother was up to.

Dawn cautiously opened the envelope, as if afraid to rip anything contained within. She pulled out an official looking cover letter, her mouth dropping open.

"Oh my God." She looked at Will, as if confirming that what she was reading was real. "This…I don't…oh my God." Dawn solemnly embraced Will, trying to fight back her tears.

"What did you do to her?" Spike asked suspiciously. Dawn, still wrapped around Will, handed them the envelope and letter. Buffy gasped as she read the paper. Will had set up a trust fund for Cainna, starting with $50,000, to pay for her college and be released to her on her 25th birthday. Over the next eighteen years, the money would sit in a high-yield account accruing interest. Cainna would have enough money to go to college and grad school without worry—especially if something were to happen to Dawn or the other adults. Buffy promptly got up and kissed the daylights out of Will.

* * *

They had Christmas lunch together as a family, just the six of them. But dinner…dinner was a chaotic affair at Lorne's apartment, with all of the major players in attendance. Cordelia and Doyle even made an appearance with their son, Allen. The pair had spent the majority of the year in Ireland visiting Doyle's side of the family and showing little Allen around. Cordelia had been shocked at how much she'd missed, listening with horror as Buffy, Dawn and Andrew told her about their run in with the cult and subsequent rescue. 

Alex and Cordy had, after a rough start, decided they really liked each other and were discussing the ins and outs of the movie business; Cordelia walked away with a casting appointment.

It was late by the time the family made it home, Cainna fussing and more than ready for bed. They said their good nights, heading off to their respective bedrooms. Buffy, Will, and Spike were eager to exchange their big gifts.

"I'm going last," Buffy announced, looking expectantly at her Twinlets. They simply shrugged and played a quick game of rock paper scissors to see who went first. Spike won and disappeared to retrieve his gifts.

Spike handed Will a neatly wrapped box, his eyes lingering on the gift as if he were nervous or undecided before darting away. Will, as if sensing this was something unusually important, delicately opened the box. He gasped sharply at what he saw, and Buffy was startled to see tears in his eyes. Will gingerly ran his fingers over whatever was in the box. They looked at each other with deep emotion that spoke of some past incident. Will pulled Spike in for a lingering kiss that left Buffy breathless and feeling as though she was an interloper in their moment, looking away from them and their moment.

Her attention was gently pulled back to them when two warm hands twined with her own. Will silently handed her the box. Inside was a framed picture of a very young Will, reading in a window. He was outlined by the light, giving him an ethereal look. The photographer's care and love for the subject was almost tangible.

"That…that was something long over due," Will told her softly. She nodded, accepting that they would tell her in time. Spike kissed her cheek as he handed her her gift. Buffy ripped the paper open, wanting to alleviate some of the emotion in the room, squealing in delight.

She was holding two photo albums in her hands. She scanned through them, grinning with each new picture. Spike had gone through the thousands of pictures on her computer and printed and organized them into two albums—one of which was just their family—something she'd been talking about doing for ages. She tanked him with a wet kiss.

"My turn!" Will announced. Buffy and Spike watched with amusement as Will disappeared under their bed, playfully bouncing up and down until they heard a muffled "Oi!" of protest. A hassled-looking twin grumpily forked over his two gifts, muttering about ungrateful lovers as they laughed at him.

Buffy was awed by her gift. A poem was beautifully drawn on a piece of parchment, each word visually represented. The painting had its own flow, its own look, surpassing mere words and images.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed.  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Images which she associated with her lovers and their life together twined through Shakespeare's words. It was beautiful and perfect. She shared a lingering kiss with Will, before turning her attention to Spike, who was simply staring at the unwrapped box his gift was in.

"Need some help?" Buffy asked impatiently. Spike shot her a glare and then fixed Will with a look that Buffy always associated with their creepy twin powers—like those times when they knew where the other one was, or what they were doing or thinking.

"You didn't," Spike said, eyeballing his brother. Will just grinned and gestured to the box. Spike narrowed his eyes and opened it, pulling out a small square of paper. Buffy could see some sort of drawing on it. "You did."

"I…don't get it," Buffy said, scrunching her nose. With a grin, Spike tackled his unresisting brother, who laid passively on the bed with a smirk on his face as Spike pulled his pants down, and Buffy got it.

"Oh my God, you got a tattoo!" She bent over to examine Will's new tattoo, shiny with protective goop and covered in a sheer plaster. Spike carefully peeled it away and grinned. Will had a small heart with a spike through it tattooed just by his right hipbone. "I suppose this has something to do with Spike's tattoo?" Buffy asked dryly. Spike had a 'broken' heart tattooed on the same spot, a black 'W' both holding together the two sides and creating the rift. All either of them would say when she quizzed them about it was that they had gone through a rough patch at one point.

"Maybe," Will conceded with a grin. He pulled Spike to his chest, holding him there. "But it's your turn!" Buffy arched her eyebrow, clearly stating that this discussion was far from over, before turning to her nightstand and withdrawing two identical boxes. They tore into them with gleeful abandon.

"Oh Buffy," Will breathed, overwhelmed with her gift. She had given them both a gold ring made of three bands. The rings would only fit properly if the bands were properly entwined, and were sized to fit the ring fingers of their left hands.

"Turn them over," she commanded softly. They did as she commanded. Each of their names were etched into one of the bands, forming a continuous line.

"Buffy, love," Spike murmured, unable to actually articulate what he wanted to say. "I love you." It seemed so inadequate at the moment, compared to what he was feeling so intensely.

"Good. Because I have one more present for both of you," she said, "but you'll have to share." They smiled impishly at her, desire swimming in their eyes.

"I think we can manage that," Will said, reaching for her. Buffy smiled, but evaded his grasp.

"I'm pregnant."

**Not the end, but An End.**

_A/N: There is a story entitled **LESSONS** that details Will's revenge for the whole tree lot incident. If you're interested in it, I'll post it here. If you're eager to read it now now now, you can find it here: http://ebontier. _


	45. Reflections

She thumbed through the photo album, moments of her past, their past, frozen in snap shots and images. This was her album, one that no one else in the family touched. She chose the pictures that went in it, and each picture had an accompanying story tucked away in an envelope for her children to read…later. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled, remembering.

The first picture of the whole album was her, laughing on the bed, Spike pulling her shirt up to reveal her stomach. She'd just told them she was pregnant, and they insisted on taking the first of several pictures that marked the progress of her pregnancy. They'd peppered her with questions, started making plans and lists, and she'd had to remind them that it was 11 P.M. on Christmas Day and no store or doctor's office was going to be open—not even in Los Angeles. So they'd settled on making 'we're having a baby' love, which was slow and gentle and filled with significant looks. Their lives were about to change, but they were ready for it.

The next series of pictures were of her varying states of pregnancy as her belly became heavy and swollen. She giggled at the one where he mischievous lovers had pulled her shirt up while she was sleeping and drawn a huge smiley face on her swollen stomach. That had been only days before she'd given birth to Jennifer Giles-Summers, a healthy seven ounce bundle of joy. Buffy ran her fingers over her family gathered around the new born. She was in the middle with Spike and Will on either side looking down. Andrew was trying to get a look over Will's shoulder while Dawn held Cainna up to see her new little auntie. The candid picture had been taken by one of the hospital staff.

Smiling, Buffy turned the page. There was Dawn, ready for her first day of college as a UCLA Bruin. She had been legally emancipated from her parents—who had made it very clear they weren't unduly upset to get rid of their daughter and her 'mistake'—and received her GED in the same year. On Cainna's third birthday, she'd officially enrolled at UCLA for the next semester. Cainna was off to preschool.

Buffy couldn't control her giggle at the picture of Andrew looking up adoringly at Chriss, his first boyfriend. It wasn't so much Chriss that Buffy wanted to remember, as the first time Andrew had felt so comfortable with them and himself as to reach out to someone else…and bring him home. Andrew had 'loved' Chriss in an amusingly innocent way, seeing everything the other boy did with rose-colored glasses. The end of that relationship had been filled with tears, something none of them could have prevented but still resented Chriss for it, but Andrew had learned a lot about himself.

A bright-colored still from Jenny's first birthday party stole her attention next. It seemed like only yesterday her baby girl was a baby, barely able to crawl. Spike and Will had been inconsolable the whole day. In the picture, Buffy and Jenny were center stage, Buffy trying to convince her daughter that cake was better IN her mouth than around it. Everyone else was smiling for the camera, except Spike and Will, who were looking despondently at their first born child, "mourning the passing of her childhood" as they'd told Buffy tearfully that night. Yes, her Twinlets were so dramatic sometimes; lord knew how they'd handle tonight's festivities.

Buffy turned the page, her eyes lighting up at their wedding pictures. Faith, Willow, Alex, and Dawn had made up her bridal party. Spike and Will had asked Gunn, Connor, Lorne, and Giles to stand for them; Cordelia had presided over the affair as Matron of Honor, holding Jenny so she could watch her parents pledge their love to one another. They'd found a beautiful little park, filled with colors and life and joy. Under the trees, before their best friends and loved ones—including an about-to-burst Anya—they had exchanged their promises to one another. For one day, they changed the world, allowing their friends to wrap them up and create a world where their relationship was completely and utterly acceptable. It had been a small, intimate affair, but perfect.

Unlike Dawn's first marriage, which had been a giant affair. Connor had become very successful, and he and Dawn had gotten married as soon as she graduated from college. It seem liked they invited everyone they'd ever met. Dawn had even sent her estranged parents an invitation, though she neither expected nor received any response. They'd gotten married in a classically grand style, thrown one hell of a part afterwards, and disappeared to Jamaica for two weeks. They'd had two children in quick succession.

Dawn's second marriage had been a bit tamer; she and Conner had learned from their mistakes (a miracle at that) and, deciding that they'd been divorced for long enough, remarried. Buffy had decided against the formal photographer's wedding photo for that second marriage; instead, she had one she'd snapped of the couple during their first dance, love and contentment evident as they gazed at each other. Their time together and apart had taught them things they'd needed to know, and hopefully would keep them together this time around.

The next entry raised a flurry of emotions, even after so many years. Through the plastic page, Buffy felt the creases and worry lines of the letter. It had come in a plain white envelope, no return address, postmarked from Texas. It was the only correspondence she'd ever had from Xander, a letter that was not about him asking for her forgiveness, but about seeking the strength to forgive himself. He'd made it though prison, a sobering experience, and completely changed his life. He'd wandered around the US before meeting a man who had shown him how to start mending his life. He had a fiancée now, a quietly strong woman who didn't let him wallow and wouldn't put up with his stubborn blindness. He'd sincerely wished her and her loved ones well.

Nicholas Osbourne and Caroline Viola Giles-Summers grinner up from her next page. Having twins wasn't nearly as fun as Will and Spike thought it should be. Her tiny frame had been almost overcome by her huge belly, trying to accommodate the two lives within her. It had been a hard pregnancy and birth, marred by complications and difficulties. But she'd delivered her two bundles of joy, and accepted the doctor's proclamation that another pregnancy was unadvisable with the gentle acceptance of a woman who was blessed enough as it was…and though adoption was a brilliant thing. Jenny had been suspicious of the two additions to her family, but after a small misunderstanding in which she asked when they were going home, accepted her siblings with the fierce protectiveness she had to have learned from her fathers.

Hearing the sounds of her family getting ready to leave, Buffy quickly flipped to the first blank page. She slipped the slender, embossed card into the sleeve. She took a moment to admire the invitation, elegantly printed and formal, the splash of a single tear drop puckering some of the heavy card stock.

"Buffy! We're going to be late! Spike! Don't break the soddin' camera, it's the only one we have!"

"I know that, you git, but it'll be useless without batteries."

"It's GOT batteries, I charged it last night."

"Really? You do know that requires plugging the whole mess in, right?"

"I did."

"Like hell."

"Buffy!"

"Coming!" she bellowed, reaching into the drawer and taking out the spare battery she always kept there. Taking one more look at the invitation, she closed the book with a shake of her head. If this was how there were handling Jenny graduating from high school, lord only knew how they'd react when it sank in that she was leaving for college in three months…

"Bloody. Hell. You soddin' wanker of a poof!"

"Nick and Caro had better not be within earshot of you!" Buffy warned. Twin giggles gave them away. Buffy sighed; what was she going to do with them?

**Not THE end, but an end.  
**


End file.
